Divine Storm
by Iostorm
Summary: After threats, King Zatch was forced to hold another mamodo tournament one thousand years later. Now Io, the wind mamodo, must fight to become king in the brawl that ensues for the throne of the mamodo king. Not accepting fan mamodo until next arc begins.
1. Io and Bonez

This is my first fic, so please don't flame. This is an idea I've had for a while, so I hope you enjoy it.

Edit: This is a revision. Or is it? Woo woo woo woo! Welcome to _The Twilight Zone_.

Disclaimer (for teh(not a typo just something for internet effect) awesome edit): I do not own _The Twilight Zone._ If I did, then nobody in my school would say "I own your mom" because then I would say "I own your mom" and turn them and their mothers into plastic dolls and give them to that child Martian that kidnapped those two people in that one episode of _The Twilight Zone_ (Whooo!!!!).

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell. If I did, Kido, Bari, Danny, and Earth would be in the final four for the mamodo tournament. However, I do own pretty much everyone in this chapter.

Divine Storm Chapter One

Kirk Droma was not going through the best times of his life. He had just been fired from his job because he wouldn't fire an intern.

----_Start Flashback_----

"_He is just starting out. You can't expect him to be that efficient."_

" _I certainly should expect him to know that I am afraid of snakes."_

"_Your fear of snakes should not apply to fake snakes launched from a fake container of cashews."_

"_Are you contradicting me, Kirk?"_

"_Yes, I am, Dalton."_

"_You'll pay for that dearly. Droma, you're fired!"_

----_End Flashback_----

Kirk was devastated even more because his teenage son, Ian, ran away from home the week before.

Kirk was sitting on the sidewalk pondering what do with his life when a strange-looking teenager ran into him. The "teenager" was very tall and was wearing pirate-like clothing. What interested Kirk was the fact that he carried two swords with him.

"Damn kid. You're going to get killed, carrying around weapons like that."

"I can hear you!"

The teenager walked over to Kirk and put his hands on his sheath, getting ready to draw his swords.

"Who the hell are you to threaten me?"

"My name's none of your business."

Kirk noticed a strange-looking crimson book sticking out of the teenager's shirt.

"What is that book?"

The teenager smirked and relaxed a little.

"Allow me to explain. My name is Bonez."

"Thanks, but I'm not interested in joining a cult."

"Of course a human would mock my name. My parents gave me a stupid name that I will never tell anyone else, so everyone calls me Bonez."

"That's not my problem. Good-bye, fruit loop."

Kirk started to walk away, but Bonez grabbed his arm and tugged him back with unnatural strength.

"If you're that strong and carry those swords with you…. Are you some sort of mutant or freak?"

"So, do you wanna know why I have these swords?"

Kirk nodded, a bored expression plastered on his face.

I am not a human teenager. I am a mamodo teenager from the mamodo world."

Kirk roared with laughter.

"Yeah, right! That sounds like one of those ancient television reality shows!"

Bonez grabbed Kirk's arm and gripped it firmly. Kirk stopped laughing and bit his lip out of pain.

"Every thousand years, the mamodo king, the ruler of the mamodo realm, sends one hundred mamodo children to the human world to battle. We battle using spell books like this one."

Bonez pulled out the crimson-colored book that Kirk had seen earlier. The book's cover was adorned with a strange pattern.

"Each mamodo has a human partner to read our spellbooks, which contain our greatest powers in the form of spells."

"What's your point, kid?"

Bonez shoved the crimson-colored book into Kirk's arms.

"Old man, can you read this book?"

Kirk became really annoyed at him for calling him an old man, as Kirk was only 32.

"I have a name you know!"

"Then what is your name, old man?"

"My name is Kirk Droma and I am not an old man!"

"I don't care, Kirk, just read my book!"

Kirk picked up the crimson spellbook and tried to read it.

" I can't read it, so why are you shouting at me!"

Bonez smirked and cleared his throat.

"I like to shout! How about you!"

Kirk then whacked Bonez over the head.

"Get out of here you smartass!"

Bonez ran away to look for someone else to harass and shove a book at.

Kirk sighed and leaned back on a nearby building.

"This book must be in some foreign language. I can't read it."

Kirk's head snapped forward as he heard this.

"Well, you must be stupid!"

"Come back here or I'll kick your ass back to Malaysia!"

"Wrong country, you moron!"

Kirk looked around the corner and saw a teenage girl chasing a young boy. The boy looked strange, with spiked orange hair and sky-blue eyes that seemed to quiver as if there was a breeze blowing through them.

"Come back here, dumbass!!!!"

The boy stopped, turned around to face the girl, and smirked.

"It takes one to know one."

The boy's laughter was stopped when the girl put her hands around his throat and started to choke him. The boy wasn't choking; in fact, the girl's fingers couldn't fit around his throat because some sort of invisible barrier had formed around the boy's throat.

Kirk was laughing so hard at the boy's punishment; he barely even noticed the light sea blue book dropping from the backpack that the boy was carrying.

Kirk picked up the book and opened it up. He noticed that he could read one line. He read it aloud, "**The First Spell, **_**Gaelsir**_." A giant blast of wind fired out of the boy's mouth and hit the teenager and knocked the girl back into a wall unconscious.

The boy literally jumped for joy.

"Yay, I have a partner!"

Kirk was muttering to himself under his breath.

"Well, what do you know? That Bonez kid was telling the truth."

The boy laughed with joy and started to speak in a singsong tone.

"My name's Io, what's yours?"

"My name is Kirk Droma, so stop harassing me. I have a huge headache right now.

The mamodo stopped his enthusiastic celebrations suddenly and his expression became much more serious than before.

"I wonder if other mamodo have found their book owners by now?"

About a mile away, a teenager was ranting about how his boss had gotten them both fired from their jobs.

" I suppose Mr. Droma doesn't want a job! Kirk got us both fired! What an idiot! What an idiot!"

While he was ranting, an orange-skinned mamodo with long green hair walked up to him.

"Hey, do 'ya think that you could read this book? And could 'ya spare some food? I am so hungry. I could eat a whole dragon mamodo."

"What did you say?"

"Did I say something? I don't remember it."

The teenager grumbled under his breath about moronic street performers who wouldn't stop stalking people. Nonetheless, the teenager opened the book and read the one legible line on the first page of the book.

"**The First Spell, **_**Gireido**_."

A few spikes fired from the mamodo's belt and lodged themselves in a wall.

"What's your name, human?"

"My name is Donny Sharpe. What's yours?"

"My name is Gondollia."

Donny Sharpe stared at Gondollia in pure awe. Gondollia rubbed the back of his head out of embarrassment.

"How did you do that?"

Gondollia slapped his forehead.

"Oh yeah. I knew I was forgetting something. I was forgetting a proper explanation. Now, you see, I am something known as a mamodo…………………."

--------------------------------

Somewhere in Germany, a teenager was talking to a mamodo with pale white skin.

"So you're saying that you're a mamodo and I can have some adventures if I just read this book? Well, anything is better than this boredom."

The mamodo shuddered with his anticipation.

"**The First Spell, Zoruk**."

The pale-skinned mamodo was now covered in a thick blue shell and had an eerie blue glow to him.

"Well, well. I guess I don't have to be bored any more."

"You got that right."

A young man who looked to be his 20's seemingly stepped out from nowhere at all.

"My name is Klaus and this is my mamodo, Rille."

At that moment, a mamodo stepped out from behind him.

Bonez was depressed because Kirk couldn't read his book. He was walking when he saw a teenager propped up against a dumpster. Bonez knew that every person he asked couldn't read his book and this guy was probably no different. As he walked by, the boy ran in front of him.

"Hold it right there! Give me your money! Or that book! I could pawn it for food money."

Bonez smirked because the crimson book that he was holding was glowing. He was sure this teenager was his bookkeeper.

"Sure, you can have my book. Just read the first line on the first page."

The boy snatched the book from his hands and read the first spell.

"_**Sorudo**_!"

The two swords that Bonez carried on his back began to glow and faster than the human eye could follow, he whipped them out and sliced the dumpster clean in half.

"My name is Bonez. I may have had bad luck with Droma, but I finally have good luck with you. What's your name?"

The boy started muttering to himself.

"Droma. He's seen him. I hope he's okay."

Bonez overheard his muttering and stepped closer to his bookkeeper.

" Oh, don't worry, Kirk Droma was fired from his job but it's nothing to worry about. Now, what's your name again?"

"My name is Ian. I have a feeling this is the start of a beautiful relationship."

At that time, all of the mamodo on Earth were thinking the same thing.

"_The battle for king has begun_."

--------------------------------

Well, this is a revision. I noticed the hits and reader traffic and every reader seems to have read my first chapter and stopped reading this fic. I just used some new writing techniques and slightly better writing skills to revise this chapter, but the sad thing is despite how much I begged for reviews or constructive criticism, the one author who gave me the only constructive criticism I have ever had submitted two of the three reviews I have had for this story. Even some horrible writers (not specifying anybody in the Zatch Bell! section, as I read a ton of Bleach and Naruto fanfiction also and that's a lot of other stories that have bad stories within those groups of fanfictions) get many reviews that don't contain constructive criticism. But I beg you for reviews, constructive criticism or not, and I don't think that you should flame someone unless they have atrocious grammar, atrocious spelling, horrible failed romance scenes, or group together too much in one paragraph (I admit, I did that in my first two chapters until I got that constructive criticism, but I haven't revised my second chapter yet and I won't unless I get at least one more review, story alert, story favorite, or private message from an author telling them how much they like my fic).


	2. Battles All Around

Okay, here's my second chapter. I think my first chapter was pretty bad, but there has to be an explanation chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell. If you sue, then you will be subjected to the wrath of Zarefye Doora, a spell that I do not own used by a villainous mamodo with hair troubles who I also do not own. I do own my own two hands, which shall soon be pawned on Ebay for advertising space…. I don't own anything….

Divine Storm Chapter Two

Kirk Droma was sitting at his house eating his lunch with Io. He honestly couldn't believe that everything about the mamodo battle was true. Kirk was a nice person who hated to fight, so he wondered if he would have to fight a lot of mamodo.

"Do you think that mamodo will go out of their way just to fight us?"

Io, who heard the word fight, quickly responded enthusiastically.

"Of course! I had a few rivals in the mamodo world who are probably in this fight right now! And if we defeat one of them, even more will come here to battle! Isn't that great!"

"Sure, if you like fighting, you little twit. If you want to win the mamodo fight so badly, why not let all the mamodo kill each other off and then burn the remaining books?"

"Wow. You sure are stupid. Did you think that every mamodo uses only one spell throughout the battle? That is the most stupid thing I ever heard. Each mamodo gains spells through training and battles. You need battle experience in order to defeat powerful mamodo. Why did I end up with a clueless partner?"

Kirk, obviously annoyed, ignored Io's stupid remark.

" How long has this fight been going on for now?"

"I dunno. I think it's been like three weeks. I didn't really pay attention. I just stole stuff to survive. It was no big deal."

"Io, did someone drop you on your head after you were born? Because you are an idiot!"

The wind mamodo just ignored him.

"Hey, Kirk. Someone's at your door."

Kirk opened the door and a shady looking businessman came in. The businessman spoke right away.

"Hello, Kirk Droma. I have no time for games, so listen carefully. You have been given a job invitation based on your experience. The company is called Rollics Inc. What say you, Mr. Droma?"

Kirk was still unemployed, so the answer was obvious to him.

"Yes!"

The shady-looking businessman led Kirk to his car.

"You may take your child with you. I have my own son waiting in the car. Maybe they could occupy themselves while we talk. We will go to the company immediately and tell them of your approval."

Kirk got in the car and they drove for a while. Finally, they got out of the car, but they got out at an abandoned field.

"What are you doing? This isn't a building. We're in the middle of nowhere."

"Yeah, where are we you sleazeball?"

The "sleazeball" replied to Io's question with a hostile tone.

" This is exactly where I meant to go."

The businessman pulled out a chestnut-colored book.

"_Baikal!"_

The "boy", who had gone unnoticed most of the time, turned into a giant, boulder-shaped monster. Kirk had jumped out of the car in time, but Io was still in the car when it broke and flew up into the air.

Io just jumped out of the car and floated back to Kirk. Kirk was utterly stunned at this display.

"How the heck did you do that?"

Io shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno. I assumed you would know that I could control wind currents since I _**am**_ a wind mamodo."

"Hello. Have you forgotten about me? Let's finish this, Loque."

"Let's do this, Maurice!"

"_Baikal_!"

Loque, who was already huge, curled up into a ball and rolled at them rapidly.

"_Gaelsir_!"

Io's wind blast slowed Loque down a little bit, but he sped up again and continued to roll at them. Io and Kirk just ran away from the boulder-shaped mamodo, but he was catching up….

- - - - _**Meanwhile, in Freiburg, Germany….**_ - - - -

"Alright, Zier, let's beat these losers into the ground!"

"Well said, Felix."

Klaus started laughing.

"Ha! Rille and I will wipe the floor with you!"

Before either Klaus or Rille knew what was happening, Zier was right behind Rille.

"_Zoruk_!"

Zier's blue armor hardened and glowed an eerie blue color and Zier's strength doubled. Zier swung at Rille, but Rille jumped up and dodged and then dived right at Zier.

"Okay, Rille. Let's use a lot of energy in this spell. _Garziruk_!"

Rille became stronger and two very large drills made of energy were coming out of his hands. Zier dodged it and Felix started reading spells from the book rapidly.

"_Zoruk_! _Zoruk_! _Zoruk_! _Zoruk_!"

Zier's strength increased eightfold and his armor thickened so much he resembled a blue demon. His armor covered his whole skin and his face became demonic. With one swing of his fist, he easily defeated Rille's spell. He swung his fist at Rille, but Klaus interfered by reading a spell.

"_Garzishield_!"

A giant shield shaped like a drill made out of energy rose from the ground. Zier hit the shield even harder and it broke. Rille knew that Zier wasn't invincible, even in his current form, so he put more energy into that shield. Zier thought that Rille had only two spells, seeing as it was early in the mamodo battle, but Zier was wrong. Zier was about to move and burn Rille's book, but Klaus interrupted again.

"_Garzirusen_!"

A giant drill made out of energy was fired out from Rille's hands. Zier, obviously surprised, was knocked back into his partner and they both flew back and hit a building.

Klaus's spell book began to glow furiously and Rille put on a wicked-looking grin as he cracked his knuckles loudly.

"Well, look what we have here. A new spell. Just in time to burn their book. Say good night, peons!!!!"

"_Gigano Garzirusen_!"

A giant energy drill was fired from Rille's hands, but it split open to reveal a pitch-black panther covered in energy drills. The panther began to spin and it turned into a giant mass of spinning drills. Zier and Felix were ready to give up, but their book started to glow with the same intensity as Rille's book. Felix and Zier faced the spell head on and Zier stuck his hands out in front of him.

"What could he be thinking?!? He can't block that with his bare hands!!"

Rille's eyes widened as he came to a sudden realization.

"No way!! Well, even if you losers have a new spell, I bet you my spell book that it won't do you any good!!"

"Well, Rille looks like your book will be burnt tonight. Felix, do the honors of reading the second spell."

"_Zorushield_!"

Zier's hands turned into a giant medieval shield. The panther broke through the shield but it slowed down enough for Zier to grab it by its tail. Zier spun it around for a little bit and then flung it back at Rille and Klaus. Klaus started panicking.

"What will we do? I don't want you to lose, Rille!"

Rille was unfazed at this and kept a calm face.

" We have no need to panic. Just close the book and the spell will be nullified."

Klaus closed the book and the panther disappeared. However, when Rille and Klaus were worried about the panther, Zier went up behind Klaus and he snatched the book. He threw the book in the air and clapped his hands on it. Rille's book burst into flames. Rille's façade of calmness shattered and he glared at Klaus.

"You are pathetic, Klaus! And you, Zier, you just cheated to win! I hate you all! I hate you all!"

Those were his last words in the mamodo battle before Zier stomped on his book and destroyed it.

"Looks like I won the bet, Rille."

Klaus, knowing that Rille couldn't protect him anymore, fled from the scene quickly.

Zier just smiled and laughed.

"98 left to go!"

- - - - _**Somewhere in Wisconsin**_ - - - -

Gondollia and Donny faced off against another mamodo and human.

"Alright Zippy, let's show them our power!"

Zippy looked at his bookkeeper and then looked back at Gondollia and Donny.

"Zip, Zip, Zip!"

" _Zipuzion!_!"

Many floating pieces of metal began to float near Zippy, who was a floating robotic satellite. Gondollia attempted to go near Zippy and hit him close up, but Gondollia got a big shock and got knocked back.

"Well, Donny, we can't hit them close up, let's hit them hard with our spells."

"You got it, Gondollia. _Gireido_!"

A flurry of spikes was fired from Gondollia's belt at Zippy, but a small zap hit each spike and all of the spikes fell to the ground.

"That's our spell. You can't stop it."

"Sure, but what will happen if we just go away? You can't burn any books with that spell, seeing as those floating pieces of "zappy" metal are stationary."

"Grrrr…. Zippy and I will win! And I have found a way to win! The second spell, _Ganzu Zipuzion_!"

A large amount of bigger electrically charged pieces of metal were fired at Gondollia.

"And these ones still have an electric field around them. You'll get double the shock! And Zippy will be king!"

Zippy made an angry sound similar to a growl.

"Zip, Zip, Zip, Zip!!!!"

"Don't underestimate us!"

Donny chose this time to remind his opponent that they were still inferior to Gondollia and him.

"Gondollia, wouldn't you say that we should use our second spell that we've had all along and kick that mamodo's cocky, zippy ass back to the mamodo world?"

"Sure, why not. We wouldn't want to lose now, would we?"

"Yeah! Take this you cocky morons! _Girerudo_!"

A giant, spiked metal ring was fired out from Gondollia's belt. Gondollia's spell passed by Zippy's spell and broke all of the metal used in his spell and broke the entire electrical field without much effort. Zippy, knowing he lost and not wanting his partner to be hurt, tackled his partner back several feet making her drop Zippy's book. The metal ring crashed into Zippy, but Zippy used his magnetic powers to use some metal to lift his book in front of Gondollia's spell. The spell hit Zippy's book and burned it.

"Zip, Zip, Zip, Zip!"

Those were the last cries Zippy made before he was sent back to the mamodo world.

"I'm sorry!!"

The bookkeeper apologized, trying to hold back her tears in the process.

"I was so busy focusing on keeping Zippy as a friend and making him the mamodo king, that I forgot to be friendly to others."

"It's okay. I understand. Fighting does turn people into monsters. Its not your fault."

"Either way, I'm one step closer to being mamodo king! Let's celebrate with ice cream!"

"But Gondollia, you just had ice cream for breakfast and lunch! How are you not morbidly obese with eating habits like that?"

"I dunno, that's what we mamodo do, I guess."

**Back to Io and Kirk….**

Loque's book was in flames, and it was burned by another mamodo who was now facing Io and Kirk.

"Well, well. Look at what we have here, Nita. Another mamodo. I wonder what we should do."

- - - - End of "teh chaptar" - - - -

That's the end of this chapter. I hoped you liked it. Please review! Please! I'm on my knees! Oh wait, I'm not, but still I need reviews anyway. Constructive criticism will be welcome, but please no flaming. By the way, if anyone wants to use Zippy or Rille in any of their stories, you all have my permission to do so. They're perfectly expendable. As long as you don't use them to make fun of my fic. Well, see ya 'till next time!

Edit: I think this is an edit. I also think that Chuck Norris is so awesome that the name "Chuck Norris" defies gravity and breaks all of the laws of physics just by existing.


	3. The Scythe Mamodo

Sorry, I took a long time to update, but I had a huge case of writers block and just didn't have enough inspiration. Well, anyways here it is:

But first the disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell or Konjiki no Gash Bell(Japanese version). Makoto Raiku, could I borrow those for a minute...

Well, here's the real thing:

**Divine Storm**

**Chapter 3**

"Well, well. Looks like Loque found another mamodo."

The mamodo and his partner stepped out of the shadows. The mamodo was clad in a black cloak and black chain mail and had a big black helmet covering his face.

"Stop holding back your power, Zalior. Let's finish this."

"Stop right there. I'm going to finish these two weaklings off."

"Maurice, you need to stop. I sent you and Loque to recruit them, not to fight them. I gave you one more chance after you eliminated the last pair I sent you after. I'm not showing any mercy this time."

"As long as our book is intact, we'll fight to win. Ready, Maurice?

"Let's do it, Loque! The second spell, "_Bairosen_!" Loque shrunk back to his normal size and channeled the energy from his first spell to form an orb of energy in his hand.

"Do not touch them! Now, Nita! Cast a spell already!"

"Calm down, Zalior. The first spell, _Scillor_!" With a swish of his cloak, Zalior produced a jagged purple scythe made of energy and threw it at Loque's spell, cancelling it out.

"No! No! No! NO! I won't let Loque go down without a fight! The third spell, "_Dino Baikal_!" Loque suddenly shot up and became twice as tall as he was with the first spell.

"Ha! You can't win! Loque's projectile spells channel all of the energy from his growth spells. In other words, concentrating a spell of this level into pure energy will incinerate all of you! Time for the fourth spell, _Gigarior Bairosen_!" Loque shrunk back to his normal size and a giant orb of energy appeared in his left hand.

"I'm not done yet! This spell lets Loque fire two at once! _Dino Baikal_! Loque did not change form at all, but another huge orb appeared in his right hand.

"Now you'll regret betraying me! Loque!"

Loque nodded and thrust his palms forward. The orbs collapsed in on themselves, leaving two massive plumes of energy that rocketed forwards from Loque's palms. Both blasts converged on Nita, but Zalior casually stepped in front of the blasts.

"_Scillor Shield_!"

Zalior pulled two small scythes similar to the one he had produced before, except these were connected by a chain made out of the same strange energy. The cloaked mamodo spun them like a fan and threw them at Maurice. The scythes slashed through one of the blasts and spun towards Maurice, but Loque caught one of the scythes and grabbed the chain, halting the other scythe, before throwing both aside.

The remaining blast was dangerously close to Nita, but Zalior jumped in front of it and punched it aside, towards Kirk.

"What are you doing? I thought you were on our side!"

Zalior didn't say a word. He seemed to be reading them, looking for some unknown quality.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!"

"Kirk, do something!"

"Um..._Gaelsir_!"

The wind slowed the spell down for a second before it broke through.

"Isn't there anything else in this book that can help? It's all just the same shit in here. I can only understand one sentence. Io, can't you-"

Kirk looked up to see Io struggling against the spell.

"Damn it! _Gaelsir_!"

Io halted the spell for a few more seconds before it broke through yet again.

"_Gaelsir_!"

The spell was ineffective, and Kirk furiously flipped through the book again.

"There's nothing here. Wait, I think I saw something!"

Io jumped at the blast again in a vain effort to stop it.

"The second spell! _Gael Shield_!"

A huge circular gust of wind formed in front of Io and nullified the energy blast.

"Next time, you might want to tell me about something like that, kid. I didn't know that could happen."

"Sorry 'bout that. Wasn't thinking."

"You idiot."

Kirk felt strangely fatigued and collapsed where he was standing.

"I'm not done yet! Loque, let's annihilate them!"

"Maurice, look at your mamodo."

"Maurice, you moron! Why didn't you attack sooner?!"

With those words, Loque vanished back to the mamodo world.

"I don't need Loque! I'll just take your mamodo!"

Maurice pulled a pistol from his pocket and trained it on Nita.

"Don't move! If you even try to read a spell, I'll shoot!"

Zalior walked over to him calmly.

"What the hell-"

"Put the gun down."

Zalior grasped the end of the gun firmly.

"DROP DEAD!"

Maurice fired, but the bullet didn't even go through Zalior's palm.

"This is a threat to humans? It barely scratched me."

Zalior wrenched the gun from Maurice and aimed it straight back at him

"Please! I'm sorry!"

Two shots rang out and Maurice crumpled to the ground, crying in agony while clutching his knees.

"What a waste. It's a shame I couldn't give a better partner to a mamodo as powerful as Loque. Just stay there. If you try anything, I'll know."

Zalior opened his palm and extended it toward Maurice, who recoiled in fear.

"No. I'm sparing you... for now."

Maurice recoiled further at the thought of meeting the mamodo again.

"Now then, Kirk, was it? Zalior and I won't fight you. I came here to get you back to our company and discuss if you want to join our organization."

"But if you betray me, well... I don't think I really need to say any more."

Maurice softly moaned behind him in pain.

"Should we-"

"No. He's dug his own grave already. Let him find his own help."

"But-"

"Leave him! We have more important matters to discuss, anyway. Shall we go?"

Kirk shot a glance over his shoulder at Maurice's crumpled form on the ground before walking toward the strange mamodo and his book owner, silently hoping he hadn't made the worst mistake in his life. Io fidgeted a bit, hesitant of the pair, before following Kirk, who was motioning for him to get into the car.

**At Nita's Company**

"Kirk, do you want to join our organization?"

"Wait, I thought that this was a company."

"No, not at all. Well, we do have a company as a front to provide funds and to ensure that we stay hidden from other groups of mamodo."

"Kirk, will you join us?"

"I'll have to think about it."

Nita shot him a deadpan look, not breaking eye contact for a second.

"How about one minute? And not a second longer."

"Kirk, don't judge those guys by what they did before. They saved us, and besides, that book owner had a screw loose, anyway."

"I guess you're right. But still..."

"Besides, what'll happen if we say no?"

"When you put it that way..."

Kirk turned back to Nita.

"I accept your offer."

Io punched Kirk in the arm. Kirk pulled his arm back and rubbed it a bit. Who knew mamodo could be so strong?

"**We** accept your offer."

"Good. Now then, if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to. Gregory!"

"Yes?"

Io and Kirk turned out of shock. They hadn't even noticed that the blond, bespectacled, 20-something-looking guy had even entered the room.

"This way."

Gregory escorted them out of the room.

"I'll take you and your mamodo to the waiting room."

"Wait, how do you know about mamodo?"

Io stood in front of Gregory, blocking his path until he heard an answer.

"Io, seriously? Nita told him; how else would he know?"

"Yes."

Gregory nodded nervously.

"Nita told me", the bespectacled man hastily added.

Io still looked at him suspiciously. Gregory tried to break eye contact, but found the mamodo glaring at him strangely wherever he looked. Gregory kept walking; Kirk noticed a nervous twitch, but dismissed it due to Io's paranoid behavior. The three arrived at the waiting room.

"Here. Wait here."

"Thanks. Sorry about Io."

"Noit'sfine."

"Are you-"

"Perfectlyfinehaveanicedaysir ."

Kirk turned to look at the room. He glanced back, but Gregory had left as inconspicuously as he had entered.

"What a weirdo."

"Look who's talking. You were all over him."

"If you two bone-heads are done fighting, then I have an assignment for you."

Io and Kirk were so startled, they fell out of their seats.

"When the hell did you come in?! Do you run on magic here or something?!"

"For once, Io, I'm going to have to agree with you on that."

Nita smirked; Zalior kept up a cool facade. Kirk couldn't tell what the other mamodo was thinking at all.

"What do you want?!"

"Just shut up and listen."

"Sorry about that. He was just a little startled and-"

Nita seemed to have ignored him, launching into a speech instead.

"Your mission is to recruit two mamodo that we have located. You will be paired up with another mamodo team that we have recruited."

"Another?"

Zalior smiled a little. Kirk shivered a bit. He preferred the indecipherable facade.

"Alright, you can come out now, Bonez."

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!"

"Hey, I know you! You're that old geezer who couldn't read my book! How did you get a mamodo?"

"Oh God, no!"

Io looked at the pair with puzzlement.

"You know this-"

"Don't mention it. Please."

"Then who's the book owner?"

Bonez pointed to a teenage boy with hair dyed blue and wearing a heavy jacket with a ski mask covering his face.

"That's my book owner. You can call him Ruby."

Bonez leaned in closer and whispered, "Stupid name, right?"

Io giggled a little, but Kirk stopped him with a nonchalant kick to the ankle. Io looked puzzled for a second, until Kirk subtly jerked his head toward the masked teen, who was glaring daggers at them.

"I heard that, Bonez. I have a lighter in my pocket, you know."

Bonez pounced, but the book owner sidestepped. The surprisingly heavy mamodo bowled over Kirk.

"Wait a minute! It was just a joke!"

"Were you born in a barn? You could at least apologize for tackling me!"

"Hey! Shut up! Now don't do anything you might regret. I won't say anything bad about you again! Please don't burn it!"

Nita turned to Zalior, who had a worrisome look in his eyes.

"Nita, let me..."

"Zalior, don't lose it now. This was your idea. They're supposed to be our allies. Follow the plan."

Zalior quietly sighed and composed himself. Nita rested his forehead in his palm out of frustration before raising his voice.

"Hey you four, quit arguing! You're supposed to work as a team!"

"Anyways, if my partner here is through with scolding you, let me tell you more about this mission."

Zalior's eyes swept over them, as if to quell any potential insubordination.

"You four will go to Wisconsin and recruit the mamodo and book owner in the first dossier and bring them back here. Then, you will go to Germany and recruit the mamodo and book owner mentioned in the second dossier and bring them back here by any means necessary. These mamodo are powerful, so I can't just send you four now. There is a company jet waiting outside to take you back to your homes. I'll contact you in two months time to carry out your mission. That should give you time to train."

"I don't need training! I'll take on both- at the same time- right now!"

"Yes, you do. I saw how you did against Loque."

Io opened his mouth, but stifled his complaints after taking one look at Zalior's face.

"No complaints, then? Anybody have any questions?"

Zalior turned away from Io and found himself in a staring contest with Bonez.

"Yeah, I have one. Why are my spells cooler than yours and you are still in charge?"

"Because I could easily burn your book, and I would do it without any hesitation if I felt even remotely threatened by you right now."

"Prove it!"

"Nita."

"_Scillor_!"

"A scythe? Is that all? I'm not afraid of a gardening tool! I'll take you down right now!"

Bonez took another look, and felt the sheer power emanating from the scythe mamodo in waves.

"Care to take back that threat?"

Bonez didn't back down, but Zalior saw the fear in his expression and the involuntary quiver that gave him away.

Now, if you're done, shut up and leave."

"Make me!"

"Everybody quit arguing!"

"He started it!"

"Get out and train! I'm getting a migrane from all these stupid arguments!"

"Whatever."

After they had left, Zalior began to concoct a rather devious scheme in his head.

"You don't really believe that they'll stay loyal until the end of the fight, do you?"

"If they're smart, they will. Any mamodo who stays loyal will get to be in a comfortable position of power when I become king."

"No mamodo would let you burn their book in the end."

"Of course not. I wouldn't expect them to stay loyal. At least they might keep their loyalty until all of the real threats are gone. Then they can challenge me all they want. If one happens to beat me at that point, then it doesn't matter anyways. I'll keep their trust, so I can stay close to the throne and influence decisions from there."

"What would you actually do once you became king?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you. The previous king was weak and had to finally start another battle because of the many deaths resulting from mamodo uprisings. I won't put up with such uprisings. I'll stop them before they begin. I will become a king who doesn't put up with temporary peace. Peace is nice, but I won't sell my soul to keep it while my enemies plot against me behind my back. I shall rule with an iron fist and knock my enemies away easily. I will simply eliminate any mamodo who might rebel violently against me when I become king."

"But you said yourself that there would be mamodo much more powerful than you. What if we run into one?"

"Oh don't worry about them. My clan has found a way to compensate for that."

Zalior began to laugh.

"This is even easier than I expected. I'll take the throne without breaking a sweat!"

End of Chapter

Well, that's my third chapter. Hoped you liked it! Please review. Remember, constructive criticism is welcome. Please do not flame! Flame is bad unless it's actual flame and you are a pyromaniac. In that case, stay away from houses and forests.


	4. The Beetle and the Snake

Okay, no one reviewed Chapter 3. But, since **someone** had to be reading my fic, I did it for whoever was reading. And it's fun to write these chapters (well at least the battle scenes).

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell or any of its affiliates or corporate sponsors, yadda, yadda, yadda, yadda. I did own a witty phrase that was going to be used for this disclaimer, but Zalior stole it. What a jerk! Oh, Zalior! I didn't see you there! No, no, no, no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not the scythe, not the scythe!

**Divine Storm**

**Chapter 4**

Three months had past since Io and Bonez started training, and they had gained new spells and had become much stronger.

"Ok, jerk-wad, let's go get those mamodo!"

"Okay, Io, wait, I'll kill you, you stupid brat!"

"Knock it off, Bonez!"

"But, Ruby, he started it!"

" Bonez, how about I take those swords of yours, chop off your arms, and beat you with them you pinhead!"

"Geez, Ruby, you seem to be a pretty violent kid!"

"Shut up, old man!"

"Old man? You're going to pay for that!

Zalior chose that moment to show up and send them on their way to their mission, but, lo and behold, they were fighting each other.

"Listen, guys! Stop fighting and go on your mission!"

"Okay, Zalior! After I'm done killing this pipsqueak!"

"Pipsqueak! You're going to wish you never met me, you asshole!"

"I might need to figure out a solution for this situation."

_**One Solution Later, After Several Closely Avoided Lawsuits For Reckless Destruction**_

"Ow, Zalior! Why'd you have to beat us up?"

"To stop your bickering, you moron. Now go on your way to your mission."

"Fine, I'll go with these guys."

"That's good. Now, GET MOVING, YOU LAZY BUMS!!!!!!!!!

"Okay, geez, you don't have to yell about it."

After they all got on the jet to go to their destinations, they were waiting to get there when they crossed over a mamodo pair on the ocean. Actually, the man was standing on what appeared to be a giant bowl-shaped raft with a spiral pattern. In reality, he was standing on a long, curled up anaconda, which was really a mamodo. The snake slithered its way up to the man's head.

"Hey, Dalton. I can sense two mamodo pairs on that jet. Easy prey for us."

"Yes, Siara. Let's send them into the ocean and then burn their books if they even survive the fall. _Slitharuk_!"

Siara opened her mouth and her long, forked tongue turned into a giant pronged blade, which went up and sliced the jet in half. Io and Bonez, who were just sitting in the jet before the pronged blade hit them, were in shock and disbelief when the giant blade suddenly jutted out of the floor and sliced the aircraft in half. Both of the mamodo grabbed their book owners and jumped out of the collapsing plane. Io was able to use his wind manipulation to make Kirk float up with him, but Bonez and Ruby continued to fall.

"You know what to do, Ruby. Grab onto me and cast that spell."

Ruby grabbed onto Bonez, but they continued to fall.

"_Sorudo Wigar_!"

Bonez took out his twin swords and spun them like a windmill, creating a tornado, which he used to float upwards, and stop falling.

"Now, you jerkass, let's see how you like it!"

The tornado had absorbed a lot of water by then, turning it into a giant cyclone. Bonez moved his swords so that the cyclone was right on top of Siara and Dalton.

"Now, prepare to die, you losers!"

"You're the loser! Dalton, let's send these losers on a vacation far away."

"Oh, you want me to use that spell! Okay! Let's go! The fifth spell, _Jiga-Slitharusen_!"

Siara opened her mouth again and her forked tongue started to vibrate at an incredible speed and a giant portal was ripped open above Siara before the cyclone hit them. The cyclone was absorbed into the portal and without anything to catch them, they fell through the portal and disappeared. The portal faded away just as suddenly as it had appeared, taking Bonez and Ruby with it.

"You'll pay for that, you jerks! You killed the pilot of the jet and what did you do to Bonez and Ruby, anyways?"

"Oh, I just sent them through a portal. They'll pop up on some random location on Earth. But by the time they get back here, your book will be burned and then I'll burn their book. It's simple, I separate you two and burn both of your books separately."

At that moment, a humanoid beetle flew up from out of nowhere.

"And what you do about us?"

"What, who are you?"

"Of course you don't know us. That's because you don't know Zalior or his ingenious idea. Zalior thought that there might be a chance of a mamodo making the jet crash. Zalior didn't want to waste any lives by having a weak pilot, so he sent Roland and I on this mission to destroy any mamodo that might get in our way."

"Now Gatrion, let's destroy them!"

"You will be the ones who die here! _Slithirusen_!"

Siara opened her mouth again and was about fire a huge blast from her forked tongue.

"I won't let you do that. Where would be the fun in killing you if you weren't disabled somehow? _Fairon_!"

Gatrion's armored fingers extended and wrapped around Siara's mouth, sealing it shut.

"Now to make sure you can't move your mouth! _Zirosen_!"

A fast-moving spark was fired from Gatrion's hand and it hit Siara's mouth just as Gatrion's fingers wove back into his hand.

"Ut ith ith? I an't oove I outh! (What is this? I can't move my mouth!)

"Oh, you realized you can't move your mouth. That spell that we just used uses a spark to disrupt the nervous system. By tensing up your muscles to the point where they can't move, we can immobilize any point of the body that we hit with this spell. Now, die!"

"You jerks! I'll never forgive you for what you did to Siara!"

"What, now you think that I need to pay for my actions? Stop being such a goody-goody!"

"You will pay! The third spell, _Teoslithirusen_!"

Siara attempted to fire a huge blast from her tongue but it hit the inside of her mouth.

"What a loser! He still doesn't know what our spell does even after we tell it to him!"

"Shut up! The fourth spell, _Gigano Slitharuk_!"

Siara turned into a giant version of herself with Dalton riding on her head.

"Now try to beat this!"

"Okay, I will. _Mantiruk_!"

Gatrion's arms turned into giant, mantis-like claws that immediately sliced at Siara and gave her a deep cut.

"Be lucky that you narrowly dodged. If that had actually hit you head on, then you would both be dead."

Gatrion brought his claw back above his head and prepared to strike Siara again.

"Oh no you don't! _Slishield_!"

Siara curled up and turned into a giant, circular shield. Gatrion slashed right through Siara and he sliced Dalton in half. Siara quickly vanished back to the mamodo world while Dalton's body fell into the watery depths of the ocean.

"Well, that solves that problem. Io, Kirk, go to Germany and take care of the mamodo there. Bring him to our side."

"Got it. Let's go, Io."

"Alright, let's kick some ass."

**Meanwhile, in Australia**

"Well what do ya know, Ruby? We ended up in Australia."

"Why this portal transported us to an Australian airport, I'll never know."

Just then, a voice went up on the speakers.

"Flight 790 from Wisconsin has arrived."

"Hey, Ruby, isn't one of those mamodo pairs from Wisconsin?"

"Yeah, but what are the chances of them flying to Australia?"

Just then, they saw a teenager talking to what appeared to be a kid with spiky hair, dark blue eyes and lines running down his cheeks.

"Hey, Gondollia, we made it! Finally we can get out of the cold and relax!"

"Yeah, Donny, but we barely made it through security. Why would airport security think that my spiked bracelets and belt were suspicious?"

Donny rolled his eyes at this.

"I don't know, Gondollia. Maybe because they could kill someone."

"Oh, yeah, I guess they could."

Ruby and Bonez snuck up behind the mamodo pair.

"Hello, mamodo. If my information is correct, then you are Gondollia. Don't bother introducing yourself, Donny Sharpe, I know who you are without looking at any information."

"Nice to see you too, Ian Droma. What brings you here?"

"I ran away from home. With my terrible luck, after I found Bonez, this mamodo named Zalior hunted me down and made me join his organization. Then, it turns out Kirk has a mamodo and I have to work with him on this mission."

"That's a pretty bad way to talk about your father."

"I have no father. Not after the way Kirk abused me. I'll never forgive him."

"Geez, I hold a grudge against him for getting us both fired when I was his intern, but you need anger management, seriously."

"Whatever. Let's just get this fight over with and bring you back to Zalior."

"And be forced to work for a cynical mamodo? Over my dead body."

"I'll see if that can be arranged."

"You bastard! You'll never get this book! Never! _Gigano Gireido_!"

Gondollia fired a giant spike at Bonez, but he dodged and the spike made a giant hole in the wall.

"Shall we continue this outside?"

"Fine, but that book of yours is as good as burnt, Ian."

"Fine. And it's Ruby, not Ian. Don't forget that."

"Your funeral either way."

"Let's go."

**Meanwhile, in Germany**

"Hey, Kirk, this place looks pretty nice. It's hard to believe that we were sent here to fight. I'd rather take a vacation here."

"Why, thank you. I'll take that as a compliment, mamodo."

"What just happened?"

"Flying in on an air current is not very stealthy. Anyone could see you up there."

"Whatever, let's fight!"

"Fine with me. _Tchuss_ (1), mamodo. _Zonis_!"

"I suppose you think that your attack will send us packing. I don't think so! _Gaelsir_!"

(1): "Tchuss" is one way of saying "goodbye" in German.

Well, that's Chapter 4. Please review. Please review. Don't flame or I'll get a flamethrower and" flame" your face off.


	5. Tooth and Nail, Hand and Nail

Ok, still no one reviewed. But, I felt like updating anyway.

I do not own Zatch Bell or any of it's affiliates, Makoto Raiku does.

_**Divine Storm**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Zalior was an impatient mamodo. He originally sent Gatrion with Io and Bonez as a back-up plan in case anything went wrong. But when Gatrion came back saying that they were held up by a mamodo and Bonez was halfway across the world, Zalior was furious.

"I can't wait much longer. I need to build up more mamodo teams and demolish the competition. That's it! Gatrion, let's go out and recruit more mamodo! If they say no, just burn their books."

"Zalior, I don't think that a mamodo team would be so easily found. There are one hundred mamodo in a world with billions of people. What are the odds of us finding a mamodo at random?Think about it, Zalior."

"I'm sick of thinking about it. I need to get out more and defeat some mamodo."

"Yeah, Gatrion. Don't be a wimp. Zalior's right. We should destroy some mamodo."

"Why did I get a crazy idiot for a book keeper?"

"Shut up Gatrion! We should be burning books right now!"

"Fine, have it your way. I have been eager to have a real fight. It's been a bit since I had to use much effort for a battle. That snake mamodo was a wimp."

Zalior and Gatrion, along with their bookkeepers, left to find more mamodo. They looked for a while, but they got bored, so they decided to stop at a mall. They were stopping at a place to eat when they suddenly heard a scream coming from a salon nearby.

"You ruined my nails! Karen, let's destroy this place and it's inept workers!"

"Qiso, you need to stop worrying about your nails. Wait, what's that? I got a paper cut on my hand! I can't fight to my full potential if my hand is not in top condition!"

"See, Niro, look at their ineptitude! Karen, let's desroy this place!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure!"

"_Gairon_!"

Qiso's nails turned into energy beams and they fired out of his fingers, almost killing an employee who just barely jumped out of the way in time.

"You won't dodge this blast! Karen, cast that spell again!"

"My, my. Someone sure is a narcissist."

"A mamodo! There are two of them! Let's go, Niro. It's a good thing we teamed up in this battle."

"Alright, Gatrion. They don't look so tough."

This enraged Niro, as he was stronger than he looked.

"Aaron, let's go! Cast a spell!"

"_Kurosen_!"

An energy blast shaped like a hand was fired from Niro's hand.

" Nita, show him how pathetic his spell is."

"_Scillor Shield_!"

Zalior pulled out two energy scythes from his cloak and spun them rapidly.

"Your attack cannot get past my shield. It is not like other shields because it can simultaneously defend against and attack your spells."

Niro's spell smashed into the barrier and struggled against it, but Niro closed his palm, which made the energy hand grab one of the scythes in mid-rotation and throw it back at Zalior.

" You'll have to go through us to get Zalior. Now, Roland, shall we?"

"_Fairon_!"

Gatrion's fingers streched out and grabbed the scythes in mid-air, which he then threw back at Niro.

"_Gairo-Shield_!"

Qiso's nails hardened with energy and streched out, twisting and turning, to make a spiraling, spiky shield of nails. The shield formed in front of Niro and cancelled Zalior's spell out immediately.

"Now, fire out!"

The nails protruding from the shield fired at Gatrion and smashed him and Roland into the wall.

"Now, let's see how well you do without someone to fight with."

"_Fligaruk_!"

Gatrion flew at Qiso at a fast pace and smashed into him. Then he spun around, his razor-sharp wings slicing through Qiso and severely injuring him.

"You'll pay for hurting Qiso! Aaron, let's get them!"

"_Gigano Kurosen_!"

A giant hand-shaped energy blast was fired out from Niro's hand.

"_Go Gairon_!"

The nails on both of Qiso's hands turned into energy beams larger than the first spell, and he aimed them at Gatrion, knocking him to the wall and pinning his wings there.

"Now let's see you fly back from that"

"Now to finish you. Cassandra, the fourth spell."

"_Gigano Gairodazu_!"

Two giant drills made of nails formed on Qiso's arms and he fired both of them out at Zalior.

"Nita, we need serious firepower. Roland, get Gatrion off the wall and focus on Niro. I have a feeling Aaron has a powerful spell that he is about to cast. Take him out with all you've got."

"_Gigano Scillor_! _Giga Scilloruk_!"

Zalior pulled a giant energy scythe out from his cloak and threw it at one of the nail drills, slowing it down, but not stopping it. Then, an ominous dark-purple glow surrounded Zalior and he grew much stronger. However, Zalior concentrated the purple aura into a huge purple energy blast, which hit the other nail drill, still not stopping them.

Niro's spell was inches away from Gatrion and Roland, who were desperately trying to keep it away using their _Fairon_ and _Mantiruk_ spells, but the energy hand broke through those spells and was closing in. Roland was flipping through the pages of the book, desperately looking for a spell to save them.

"This is a little unorthodox, but it'll work. I need more time."

"We're almost of time, Roland!"

"_Fairon_!"

"Roland, what are you doing?"

"Saving your life!"

"How are you going to do that?"

"_Fliusen_!"

Gatrion flew at an incredible speed, ramming into Niro's spell. Both bookkeepers put all of their energy into their spells, but Gatrion flew through Niro's spell and rammed into Niro, knocking him out.Niro's spell was already weakened, so Roland was easily able to dodge it. Aaron collapsed from exhaustion from using too much heart energy and Roland was brought to his knees. Gatrion collapsed onto the ground from the damages he took from going through Niro's spell.

"I can't move Roland. And I bet you can't cast that many spells before falling unconcious."

"Yeah, and one of those drills is headed towards us! Zalior, do something!"

"_Gigano Scillor_! _Scillorga_!"

Zalior pulled a giant energy scythe from his cloak and threw it at one of the nail drills, breaking it. Zalior pulled a smaller energy scythe from his cloak and threw it at the other nail drill, and then he fired a purple blast, strengthening and greatly propelling the energy scythe towards the nail drill, breaking it.

"You won't get away with this. I'll just use a more powerful spell!"

"What? You have more powerful spell than that?"

"Of course, haven't you heard of a Dioga-class spell?"

"_Dioga Gairodon_!"

Qiso put his hands on the ground and his nails burrowed into the ground, emerging as giant, spiky, worm-like creatures with extremely large, sharp teeth.

"This spell allows me to turn my nails into a bunch of powerful, burrowing,dangerous worms! They can tunnel extremely fast and you can't try close combat with its spiky shell! Also, watch out for it's teeth! Oh, who cares, this spell will annihilate you both anyways!"

Right then, the wall on both sides of them burst open revealing two mamodo, one on each side of them.

"Interesting, a Dioga-class spell. You must be the only other mamodo besides me that has one. Join me, Qiso. I'll even let you take your friend over there with you."

" Hey jerk! Forgetting someone!"

"Oh, Drax, I wasn't paying attention to you. I don't need to pay any attention to insects."

"I'm an insect! You'll pay for that comment!"

"_Faizirosen_!"

Gatrion's fingers became electrically charged and they streched out and tried to hit the mysterious mamodo's body, but his bookkeeper interfered.

"_Amushield_!"

The myserious mamodo's fist turned into an enormous shield. Gatrion's modified fingers struck the shield multiple times, turning it back into a regular fist.

"I was planning to paralyze your whole body, but that fist was too large too paralyze with only a few strikes. I couldn't have paralyzed that whole, massive shield with a_ Zirosen_, so I'm lucky I used _Faizirosen_. I could have paralyzed you if it wasn't for that stupid shield."

The myserious mamodo's eyes were filled with bloodlust now.

"You'll pay dearly for that, scum."

Okay, that's Chapter 5. It may be short, but I had this idea, so I used it. It was also a good way to introduce some bad guys and the first main villain of this story. Also, I "semi-introduced" a good guy that will help Zalior against this mysterious mamodo. If you are wondering why I didn't show Io or Bonez fighting, I had no inspiration, and I decided to do that next chapter. If you're thinking this chapter is short at all, then it's because of a lack of reviews. Five chapters now. Only two reviews for my first two chapters from one reviewer. Thank you for the reviews! As for the others who don't review, I know people read this. The last time I checked a few months ago, this fic had over 100 hits. So anyone that can review, please review. If you do, then I'll be grateful and I'll do something good for someone, like letting them use my mamodo in their fic or something. Just review, please,please! Rant Mode Turned Off. Have a nice day.

Remember, constructive criticism is alright. But if you flame, I'll beat you up for a lack of a witty comment to put here.


	6. Io vs Zier, Bonez vs Gondollia

Meh, I don't need to rant anymore about reviews. If I don't get any, then I don't get any.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell. Who said I did? Because I'd like to shake their hand. (Mouths thank you to that person.)

Anyways, here it is:

_**Divine Storm**_

_**Chapter 6**_

"_Zonis_!"

A small tornado was fired from Zier's antennae.

"_Ganzu Gaelsir_!"

Io fired out several blasts of wind, one of which cancelled Zier's attack. The other blasts were headed towards him.

"_Garazonis_!"

Zier started spinning and cancelled out all of Io's blasts.

"_Doruzonis_!"

A drill made of spinning wind formed on Zier's hand and he struck Io with it, knocking him back a little, but the wind mamodo held his ground.

"_Zoruk_! _Zoruk_!"

Zier had his power doubled twice and he knocked Io back significantly.

"I told you, mamodo, you can't beat Zier and I, we are strong, unlike those other weak mamodo."

"What mamodo?"

"Oh, like I'd tell you? If you win, by a miracle of some sort, then I just might tell you about group of mamodo."

"What group of mamodo?"

"_Garazonis_!"

Zier spun and hit Io much harder than he had before and Io flew backwards.

"Watch it, mamodo. We're fighting, you know."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must have forgotten."

"_Ganzu Gaelsir_!"

Io fired several blasts of wind from his hands.

"_Gigano Zonis_!"

A giant purple tornado was fired from Zier's antennae. The tornado smashed through all of Io's blasts and hit Io. Io went flying back and hit Kirk, and they smashed into a building.

"Kirk, can we beat these guys? That was a spell I definitely don't want to experience again."

"I don't know, Io. No one is going to save us this time, so we should rely on our own power."

"Hey mamodo. You and your bookkeeper better surrender your book before your bookkeeper ends up severely wounded or dead."

"Yeah, you won't get away from this battle with your book intact. That's an unavoidable fact."

"No, we have one last ace up our sleeve. Kirk, use that spell."

"But, Io, we don't know what it does. I didn't have enough heart energy to use it when we gained that spell."

"Cast it, or we're dead meat."

"_Diro-Gaelsidon_!"

Io fired a huge whirlwind from his hands at Zier.

"So you've got a trump card. Don't rely on it too much, you probably haven't trained to be able to handle casting a spell of that magnitude. I, on the other hand, have plenty more left in me."

"_Gigano Zonis_!"

Zier fired a huge purple tornado from his antennae. The two attacks collided, neither willing to give in. Kirk put more energy into the spell, and Io's attack pushed through Zier's attack, destroying it.

"What do we do? It's too risky too match that with another attack. The collision would burn our book. What do we do?"

"Simple, we do something they'd never expect."

Zier looked at Felix and saw the book glowing intensely.

"Heh, a new spell. Fire it off, Felix."

"_Go Zoruk_!"

Zier's blue armor thickened and he grew much stronger. Zier took the tornado head-on and clashed against it.

"This spell is twice as powerful as _Zoruk_. Felix, cast it again."

"_Go Zoruk_!"

Zier's blue armor thickened yet again and he tore through the tornado. To Zier's suprise, Io's eyes started to glow teal in an unnatural way. Suddenly, the tornado reformed into a giant lynx made of wind. The wind lynx tore through Zier's armor and threw him back very far.

"Zier, we lost. We should give them the book."

"We didn't come here to get your book. We came here to recruit you into Zalior's group."

"Zier, we should accept their offer. We can have protection against those low mamodo who would threaten to kill those close to us here. We need to leave before mamodo try to destroy this place looking for us."

"Hey, what was that mamodo group you were talking about anyways?"

"They're a low bunch of mamodo who want to have all mamodo pledge their allegiance to their leader, and then burn their books."

"So, their leader wants to take the easy way out to be king?"

"Exactly. We were lucky that they sent weak operatives against us. Otherwise, we'd have no chance against some of their stronger mamodo. They are truly strong."

"How strong exactly are these mamodo?"

"I've heard only rumors about them from mamodo we've fought. But, they must be very strong."

"I need evidence. If they are so strong, then they should show themselves."

"I think they already have. We should go. I sense an unfriendly prescence here."

A mamodo wearing a medieval knight's outfit with long, blond hair stood on top of a building nearby.

"Where's Drax? He said he'd go to warn Zalior about Furda, but all I see is two other mamodo. This place reaks of Zalior's energy. Wait, it must be that wind mamodo. He must be one of Zalior's pawns. I shall get Zalior's location out of that brat."

"Geez, Lear, you don't have to be so serious about everything."

"Drax's safety is serious, Casey! I will not allow my friend to sent back to the mamodo world!"

"Fine, fine. Hey, look. They're leaving. I guess they succeeded in beating that blue mamodo."

"His name is Zier. I remember him from the mamodo world. How did you lose, Zier? How could that brat beat you!"

"Hey, Lear, they've already left."

"They won't get away! Follow them!"

**Somewhere in Australia**

"_Gigano Gireido_! _Girerudo_!"

Gondollia fired a giant spike from his belt, followed by a giant, spiked, metal ring.

"_Sorudo Wigar_!"

Bonez spun his swords like a windmill and a whirlwind appeared. The whirlwind blew the attacks in the opposite direction. Donny closed the book and the attacks flying at him disapeared.

"Well, that spell sure is annoying, but it won't stop us. Donny, let's show them what we've got."

"_Gireiruk_!"

Gondollia grew much stronger and became coverered in small spikes. Gondollia charged at Bonez.

"_Sorudo Wigar_!"

Bonez spun his swords like a windmill and tried to blow Gondollia back, but he held his ground. The small spikes covering Gondollia were blown off and were flung all over the place.

"_Sorushield_!"

Bonez put his two swords together and they turned into an giant medieval shield. The flying spikes embedded themselves in the shield.

"_Gireibao_!"

Gondollia formed a huge spiked ball in his hands and threw it at Bonez.

"Now, you'll see our ultimate combination attack!"

"_Ganzu Gireido_!"

Gondollia fired many spikes from his belt.

"_Gigano Gireido_!"

Gondollia fired a giant spike from his belt.

"_Gireido Garanzudon_!"

Gondollia summoned a giant spiked drill, which tunneled underground.

"We'll just knock them all away!"

"_Sorudo Wigar_!"

Bonez spun his swords like a windmill and the spikes went flying back at Gondollia. However, the spiked drill emerged from the ground and drilled into the spikes, which blew up in an explosion.

"What was that? That was so pathetic!"

"Watch and see. You'll think differently soon."

The drill emerged from the explosion unharmed and drilled through Bonez's spell, cancelling it. The drill was glowing bright red.

"What's up with the stupid light show?"

"The spell_ Gireibao _explodes and can make any of our spells explosive by touching them. _Gireido Garanzudon_ can absorb energy and power from our spells and unleash it in one attack. With all of those explosive spikes, our spell's power is practically unbeatable! Both of you are doomed!"

"We'll see about that. You will lose, not us!"

"_Sorudo Wigar_!"

Bonez spun his swords like a drill and a blast of wind shaped like a drill was fired out. Gondollia fired his spiked drill at Bonez and the two collided. The two attacks struggled against each other, but Gondollia's attack prevailed. The drill hit Bonez and he went flying back into a wall unconcious.

"Now, hand over your book, Ian."

"Never! I'll never hand this book to you."

"Suit yourself. Your book will burn either way."

"_Ganzu Gireido_!"

"_Ganzu Bogir_!"

Multiple spikes were fired from Gondollia's belt, only to be cancelled by multiple blasts of energy with cross-shaped energy blasts inside of them.

"Well then, what do we have here?"

"Will you join the glorious Master Furda in his quest to become king?"

"You can tell "his liege" that he can kiss my ass before he becomes king."

The mysterious mamodo gritted his teeth.

"I'll make a note of that."

"_Gigano Bogiruga_!"

A giant energy blast with cross-shaped energy blasts inside of it was fired from the mysterious mamodo's fist.

Donny was almost out of heart energy, so he was going to try to block the attack with a weak spell, but he was interrupted when the dark-red book behind him started to glow furiously.

"_Jan Ji Sorudo_!"

Bonez struggled to his feet and lifted both of his arms up into the air. A massive energy sword was created above him, which he thrusted at the mysterious mamodo.

"_Gigabogir Fureidon_!"

Two giant flamethrowers jutted out of the mysterious mamodo's wrists and they fired at the sword, slowing it down, but not stopping it.

"You stopped our strongest spell. Quick, use the shield spell!"

"_Bogirudo_!"

An oval-shaped shield with a cross on it appeared in front of the mysterious mamodo. The giant energy sword struck the shield and pushed through it with little effort. A huge dust cloud was knocked up from the collision.

" We did it, Bonez. We burned their book easily."

Suddenly, the dust cloud was sucked in by a mysterious force, revealing a rattlesnake-like mamodo with a spear-like tail with a giant medieval-style shield in front of it with a miniature black hole covering its surface.

"How did you block that attack?"

"It wassss a ssssimple matter. Thissss shield blockssss any attacksss with a black hole and sends them to another dimension."

"Silora, why did you do this?

"Sssssimple, Elipsia. I did on Master Furda's orderssss."

"Master Furda knew that the mamodo would be this powerful?"

"Yessss, Master Furda knew that, Elipsia."

"Well, I suppose we should get out of here now."

"Yessss, let's get out of here."

Silora opened her mouth and a portal opened.

"No, you won't get away!"

"_Jan Ji Sorudo_!"

Bonez summoned another giant sword and threw it at Silora. Silora and Elipsia stepped into the portal and vanished with the portal, leaving the giant sword to smash into the building.

"_Sorudo Wigar_!"

Bonez spun his swords like a windmill and blew all the debris away before it could fall on someone.

"Let's get out of here before anyone else sees us."

"For once, Ian, I agree with you."

"It's Ruby!"

"Ok, ok."

"Let's get back to that cynical bastard Zalior."

"I heard that! He'll kill me if I said that, so don't say that about him!"

"Whatever you say, you cynical bastard."

"This is going to be a long trip home for sure."

That's Chapter 6 now. Review if you can, please.


	7. Fist Fight

Okay here's another chapter.

I do not own Zatch Bell. If I did, then I would have an awesome mamodo. Not really... I can dream, can't I?

**Divine Storm**

**Chapter 7**

"You won't get away with this, Furda."

Drax was staring down Furda and was intent on killing him. Drax was a tall mamodo with long black hair, light green skin, and huge wings that looked like they were torn in half and ripped apart by something. The most unusual things about Drax were his eyes. They looked like shattered orbs, with black lines and cracks on his pupils. One eye was cerulean, the other eye was both gray and blood red, the two colors mixed together like two paints mixed together on a pallet.

"You won't get away with trying to stop me, Drax."

Furda glared at Drax before signaling to his bookkeeper to cast a spell. Furda was a mamodo wearing a bronze medium helmet, glowing red armor, and heavy metal gloves. Furda's eyes were an unnatural azure and red mix.

"_Amuruk_!"

Furda placed one fist in front of him and it grew to an enormous proportion. Furda used his fist to smash Drax into a wall.

"I'' deal with you first, bug."

"Looks like it's time to bail, Roland."

"Don't leave, Gatrion. If you do, I will hunt you down and personally burn your book."

"Like I care, Zalior. I know who this guy is; let's just say there's no chance of you walking outta here."

Gatrion let out a scratchy laugh. Zalior's eyes widened for a second. What was he talking about? Gatrion had never shown this level of intelligence before; how did he know about this mamodo beforehand?

"_Fliusen_!"

Roland climbed on Gatrion's back and Gatrion tore through the wall at breakneck speed.

"Thanks for distracting Zalior, whoever you are."

Gatrion sprinkled the last three words with a liberal amount of sarcasm. He turned to Zalior with a knowing look, one that seemed to say: 'You're on your own, pal. I'm not touching that.'

"Well... see you later Scythey!""

Zalior blinked before realizing what he'd just heard. His fists clenched. The beetle mamodo noticed, and gave the scythe mamodo an extra-wide smile before turning his back to him abruptly.

"_Fligaruk_!"

Gatrion's wings hummed with a rapid series of vibrations, and he took off like a rocket, hurtling into the sky and flying away with his bookkeeper on his back, abandoning Zalior and the recently-arrived Drax there to face their presumably powerful foe.

"Hey, get back here!"

"Leave him alone. Maybe he'll join me once I burn your book, Zalior. He only stayed loyal to you for fear of elimination. Unlike my mamodo, who stay loyal to me out of actual loyalty."

"It's none of your concern, anyway."

"Really? He pulled the wool over your eyes, too? And here I was, thinking you were smart. You didn't even recognize me or your friend here...", his hand extended, patting Qiso on the back hard with his metal glove. Qiso winced in pain and massaged his back lightly before smiling nervously and ever-so-slightly at his supposed savior. "... from the elite academy."

The winged mamodo ran at Furda shouting before Zalior could process his words and realize what his opponent was saying.

"Hey, Furda! We're battling here, you know!"

"_Ragyuru Rosudo_!"

Drax put his wings next to each other and they turned into a giant carving blade that slashed towards Furda.

"_Am Akusu_!"

Furda's fist turned into a giant battle-axe; the two blades collided and clashed in a struggle for the upper hand.

"_Scillor_!"

Zalior threw an energy scythe at Furda, so Furda had to jump back with his bookkeeper to avoid the spell. The mamodo punched the energy scythe with a heavy gauntlet and destroyed it without even using a spell. Furda was forced to jump back an instant later to avoid Drax's blade spell, which had not been cancelled yet.

"_Giga Scilloruk_!"

Zalior started gllowing with an unnatural dark purple aura and he grew purple energy claws. Zalior jumped at Furda and tried to slash him with his energy claws. Suddenly, a giant spiked worm-like beast emerged from the ground and knocked Zalior back. Multiple spiked worms came out of the ground and struck Drax's spell, destroying it and lunging at Drax.

"_Gigano Ragyuru_!"

Drax fired a giant dark blast from his wings.

"_Ganzu Gairon_!"

All of the spiked worms emerged from the ground and fired many sharp nails from each of their mouths. The nails fired from all directions with overwhelming numbers, destroying the spell.

"Hey, those are Qiso's spells!"

"And you're supposed to be an evil mastermind, Zalior? If you recall, which I doubt you do, I never cancelled our Dioga-class spell. You're done, Zalior. Qiso was going to say this before Furda and Drax stepped in, but he didn't warn you that _Dioga Gairodon_ makes each of the spiked worm beasts fire out their own spell every time I cast a spell. So, multiply one spell by the number of spiked worm beasts that there are, each firing a separate spell, and you have a lost battle for you."

"You tell 'em, Karen!"

"You were supposed to tell them, you idiot!"

Karen whacked Qiso over the head, giving him a big bump there. Everyone sweat-dropped at the sight.

"Whoa, Qiso, your bookkeeper's got you whipped."

Shira, Drax's bookkeeper, whacked him over the head when she heard this.

"You moron! He had it coming!"

"That time of the m-"

The subsequent blows gave Drax a bloody nose and a bruised face.

"Speaking objectively, I don't think I'll ever understand women, Nita."

"You and me both, buddy. Women are so complicated sometimes."

"Drax, aim your wings at them; I'm using our strongest spell."

Drax was shivering in the background, his wings folded over his head as if to prevent another beating, cowering in fear from Shira.

"Uhhh, Shira, could you calm down now?"

"Of course, Drax. All you had to do was ask."

"Phew, I thought that would never end."

Shira started bursting out in tears.

"Drax, how could you say that? You're so inconsiderate! You asshole!"

"Uh, Shira, why are you acting like we're in a relationship? I mean, don't get me wrong, please, please don't, but you're my bookkeeper, of course we would have a friendly relationship. But not like that, Shira."

"So you're using me? I thought we were friends!"

Nita was getting annoyed by this argument, so he interrupted them.

"Just stop this shit now!"

Both turned their heads in unison eerily, sending chills down Nita's spine.

"You stay out of this!"

Shira was fuming right now. In fact, if you looked closely, you could probably see smoke erupting from her head. She was giving Nita the demon eyes (Think Kiyo's angry face without the tusks and Bari's killing intent combined).

"_Ragyuru_!"

Drax fired a small,accurate beam from his wings that was aimed at Nita. Nita ducked, but the beam singed his hair.

"My hair! Now everyone'll recognize me! Now, I can't get an alias to disguise myself. All the mamodo will recognize us and attack us every time we go out."

Zalior sweat-dropped at this comment. Qiso muttered something about Niro and himself not looking for a fight in the first place.

"Nita, you don't have an alias."

"But what if I get one?"

"Enough! Marth, cast a spell so I can destroy them!"

"_Emron_!"

Furda's fist grew and started flaming. Furda streched his arm out very far and tried to punch Drax.

"_Ganzu Ragyuru_!"

Drax's wings turned into multi-turret guns and he fired multiple blasts from them. The blasts hit the flaming fist, extinguished it, and hit Furda's arm, making it wind back into its socket.

"_Gigano Gairodazu_!"

All of the spiked worm beasts each fired out two spiked nail drills, swarming the air with spiked nail drills. Shira and Nita put more energy into their books and both of their books were releasing a huge, glowing aura.

"_Gigano Ragyuru_!"

"_Gigano Scillor_!"

Drax fired a giant dark blast from his wings and it destroyed a few of the nail drills before being punctured and destroyed by the other nail drills. Zalior summoned a giant purple energy scythe and threw it at the nail drills, destroying a good number of them before being punctured and destroyed by the other nail drills.

"_Amurusen_!"

Furda's fist glowed and he fired out stone spikes from his fists. The stone spikes ripped through some of the nail drills before crumbling.

"What are you doing, Furda?"

"We should leave now. We have made one of Zalior's allies desert him and we have shown Zalior our power."

Karen closed the book and cancelled the spell. The dark pink book stopped glowing and the nail drills and spiked worm beasts disappeared.

"How does it feel to be beaten, Zalior?"

"I will burn your book. I will burn your books, this I swear."

"Big words for someone who played sidekick in a battle. Drax did all the work, you did nothing in that battle."

"That's not true! Nita, show them how wrong they are!"

"_Ganzu Scillosen_!"

Zalior fired out multiple purple energy blasts at Furda and Qiso.

"Shira, stop those fools!"

"_Gigano Ragyu_-"

"_Am Baskaguru_!"

Shira was cut off by another mamodo, who fired off his armored fist propelled by rockets and smashed into Zalior, knocking Zalior to the ground. The energy blasts were fired at the ceiling and hit the ceiling. Giant chunks of the ceiling came crashing down on everyone in the vicinity.

"_Bagasu Gairodon_!"

"_Gigano Amuruk_!"

Qiso's nails expanded and multiplied, so countless nails extended and cut off a section of the wreckage before it hit the ground. Furda pointed his fist up at the wreckage and it expanded to a huge size and destroyed the piece of debris. The rest of the ceiling was still collapsing on everyone else.

"See you later, losers."

Qiso picked up Niro and Furda picked up Aaron and they prepared to leave.

"_Gairon_!"

Qiso's nails turned into beams and they tore a hole in the wall.

"Have a good time dying, chumps."

Qiso and Furda walked away, leaving Zalior, Drax, and the newly-arrived mamodo to save the civilians there.

"Hey, Lear, haven't seen you in a while? What's up?"

"The ceiling, which is now collapsing on us! Get moving, Drax!"

"Right, my bad."

"_Rei Baskaguru_!"

Lear's leg strength and speed increased and he sprinted over at an incredible speed to the civilians there.

"_Gigam Baskaguru_!"

Lear's arm strength greatly increased and he swung upwards with his insane strength and smashed the wreckage there into smaller pieces.

"_Ragyuuga_!"

Drax fired out a giant, corkscrew-like beam from his wings, which smashed the smaller pieces of debris into harmless fragments.

"_Aram Baskaruk_!"

Giant blades emerged from the armor covering Lear's arms. Lear ran over to another piece of wreckage and sliced through it with his blades.

"_Ragyuuga_!"

Drax fired out another corkscrew-shaped beam from his wings, destroying the pieces of debris completely.

"Drax, I got this last one on my own. Check out my new spells."

"_Gararam Basukado_!"

Metal rings appeared around the blades on Lear's arms, and they appeared all around his body. Armor appeared in the areas between the rings and the blades expanded, sticking out of the armor. Multiple blades stuck out of the armor. Lear leaped into the air and spun at the giant piece of debris and smashed it into countless smaller pieces of debris.

"Hey, Lear, you need some help with all of those?"

"No, I got it, Drax!"

"_Gigano Garbaskudo_!"

Multiple giant, metal, dome-shaped shields appeared. The shields were propelled by rockets and they had a giant spike on the front of them.

"Move forward!"

The giant shields were propelled by rockets towards the smaller pieces.

"Watch this, Drax. If this attack ever fails, I can just do this. Deconstruct! Fuse!"

The giant shields turned into giant pieces of scrap metal and there was a giant fireball behind each shield. The scrap metal fused together to make a giant spiked metal ball which smashed into the wreckage and demolished some of it before falling to the ground and bursting open. A giant fireball appeared and burned up all of the remaining wreckage.

"Good job, Lear. But now we have a fire disaster."

"No problem for me!"

"_Aram Basukado_!"

Multiple slicing energy waves were released from the blades on Lear's arms. The slicing energy waves separated the fireball into smaller fireballs.

"_Gyan Basukado_!"

A metal shield was formedin front of Lear. The metal shield had holes in it and had a spike on the front of it. Energy blasts were fired from all of the holes on the shield and they hit the fire again and again, blasting holes in it and making it smaller until it disapeared.

"Ta da! And that's why I'm the best!"

"Hey, you two, care to join me?"

"Join you! No way! We work together only, not with other mamodo. But, if you go up against Furda, call us up and we'll assist you."

"That's good, because I could use some allies against Furda. By the way, what's with Shira's mood swings?"

"Oh no, it's not what you think. She's just very crazy."

"What did you say, Drax?"

"Nothing, Shira! I didn't say a thing about you. Wait, what are you doing? No, not the iron gauntlets! Yeowch, that really hurts!"

Zalior and Nita both sweat dropped.

"Anyways, do you know any other mamodo that could be our allies?"

"Well, the last time we fought Furda, he said he had his eyes on a mamodo on Louisiana."

"What's so special about him?"

"He's never lost a battle. Did you hear about the massive destruction of the swamps in Louisiana?"

"Another tree hugger. Oh cry me a river, you stupid hippies."(This statement is not my opinion, as I like the environment)

"No, that was his only battle so far. After his first battle, mamodo heard the rumours and avoided the whole state of Louisiana completely."

"I can call up a company jet. We need to get there before he does!"

"It's useless. Furda made sure he could get around easy by recruiting a mamodo with instant teleportation early in the tournament."

"I feel sorry for Furda."

"Furda won't battle if it's that risky. There may be one hundred mamodo, but Furda acts like he can squander his mamodo like money. Furda will sacrifice up to three of his own mamodo to test a powerful mamodo, and he'll use another one just to ask that mamodo to join him. That's how he has a lot of powerful mamodo on his side. They see his influence over that many mamodo, and they figure it's best to join him."

"How are there that many mamodo here?"

"I don't know, it seems like the one hundred mamodo are much more tight-knit and closer together than before, even rival mamodo seem to be closer. It's like there is one force driving the mamodo out of their territories."

"Or more mamodo overall."

"That's statistically impossible, Zalior!"

"I thought so too, but I heard a rumor that a mamodo named Ryu knows what's going on, and this time, the mamodo fight is definitely not going as the tradition has been going. But, Ryu is nearly impossible to get to, as his mamodo alliance is more powerful than Furda's and mine combined."

"Now that's serious power. Of course, Furda could turn the tables if he had that invincible mamodo."

"Come on, you guys. How 'invincible' can this mamodo be?"

"If Furda fears him, then there's not telling how powerful he could be."

**Somewhere in Louisina, U. S. A.**

"Hey, Furda, why did you bring me along?"

"Because I said so, Escor. Now, if you're finished, do your job."

"Alright, now you want to burn this guy's book?"

"Sure, why not? I don't doubt you can do it."

"Sure thing, Furda, I mean, Master Furda. Sorry."

A vein bulged on Furda's forehead, but he didn't show his emotion to the other mamodo.

Escor and his bookkeeper, Sarah, knocked on the door of the house in the bayou. Furda shook his head. He looked at Escor's back, and waved, as if to say goodbye to the smaller mamodo, who had icy blue hair and dark green eyes. A smile crept its way onto his features, showing his anticipation for the coming conflict.

* * *

A chubby boy with curly orange hair and freckles answered the door.

"Hey, how may I help you?"

"Hmmm, we need help with... What we need help with, Sarah?"

Why don't we walk outside and discuss this?"

They walked out onto the wooden dock.

"So, what is it you need again?"

Sarah pulled out a dark blue book from her purse. The boy backed up slowly, but not fast enough.

"_Freezudo_!"

Escor fired out an icy breath from his mouth, which froze the boy's feet to the ground.

"This is what we need help with. Do you have a book we could burn?"

At that moment, an alligator jumped out from the murky water and landed on the dock. The "alligator" stood up on its hind legs and gave the book tied to its back to the boy.

"Dakota, did these guys hurt you?"

"No, Gakote, but my feet are numb."

Gakote's pupils disappeared and he became angry.

"Don't you ever hurt Dakota, you hear me?"

Escor started laughing hysterically.

"No, I don't hear you, you stupid croc. Could you growl into my other ear? I don't think I'm deaf yet! Look at this guy, Sarah; what a class act."

While he was busy gloating, Escor was caught off-guard, giving the beastly mamodo a huge opening. The 'crocodile' took the opportunity to slash his smaller foe. Escor gasped and grabbed the bleeding scratch wound. The 'crocodile' looked down at its claws with an indecipherable expression.

"I'll get you for this, you freak! You're going down, croc!"

"I'm an alligator mamodo, you scum! And you will pay for attacking my bookkeeper, coward!"

Nearby, Furda and his bookkeeper Marth were sitting on a tree branch.

"You didn't have to sacrifice him. We could have tested him ourself."

"If he's as powerful as they say, that might be dangerous for us."

"Yeah, but Escor is so doomed."

"That's the point. He was useless to me anyways."

Nearby, Escor started sneezing.

"Hey, you! Don't sneeze when I'm about to destroy you."

"I'm gonna destroy you!"

"We'll see about that! Sarah, let's get them!"

"_Ganzu Gikor_!"

A flurry of sharp icicles flew at Gakote and Dakota. Dakota sneered at his opponents, who dared to attack a mamodo with Gakote's reputation.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life. You're a goner all right."

Okay, that's Chapter 7. Just review if you can, okay.


	8. Alligator Hunter

Okay here's Chapter 8.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell, Makoto Raiku does. Wait, maybe I do own Zatch Bell. And maybe, THIS IS SPARTA!(kicks very important character down hole) How do you like my infinitely descending plot hole! To answer your question, I do not own Zatch Bell. Lawyers, if you'd step in front of his hole. What? I'd never do that! Yes, go right about there. THIS IS SPARTA!(kicks one lawyer, then all of the lawyers in a row fall like dominos into the plot hole.)

To answer your other question, yes, I am quite insane at times, and I do believe the movie 300 is a great movie and gives me reason to kick people in the chest and say(or type) "This is Sparta!" in all capital letters.

**Divine Storm **

**Chapter 8**

"_Ganzu Gikor_!"

Multiple sharp icicles were fired from Escor's mouth.

"Let's see what your "ultimate spell" can do."

"I don't need to use a spell for this."

Gakote raised his arms and the icicles hit his arms. Gakote spit a small blast of swamp muck from his mouth, which caught the rest of the icicles in midair.

"Gakote, you're bleeding badly! We need to use that spell!"

"No, we shouldn't, Dakota! Everyone wants to destroy us because of our power! We don't want to attract stronger mamodo!"

Furda, who was still sitting in the tree nearby, prepared to jump down.

"Maybe I can force him to use that spell."

A rattlesnake-like mamodo with a spear-like tail and bright green eyes slithered down from a tree nearby.

"Masssster, maybe I can get that sspell out of him."

A mamodo with long green hair, wearing very heavy armor with no helmet, jumped down from a tree.

"No, Silora, I'll do it."

"Very well, then. You better not losssse."

"Don't worry, Silora. I'm not that weak. Maybe Escor might lose, but not me!"

"Are you sure? Silora can get out of there if she encounters trouble, but if he's as powerful as they say..."

"You don't need to go down there; you're too powerful anyway. If he fought back, you'd wipe the floor with him. Silora could go down, but she's had all the fun lately. I haven't fought in ages."

" Fine, but allow me to help you, Mitar."

"_Snathiruk_!"

Silora's head became a wide, long, flat blade-like appendage. Mitar and his bookkeeper, Vladimir, stepped onto Silora's head and it extended out, carrying them to the dock and dropping them there.

"Hi there. You're Gakote, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. Why are you two here?"

"We're here to test your power, Gakote."

"I don't know what you're thinking, but I will not read that spell again."

"We'll force you to bring out your ultimate spell."

"Never."

"Really? Oh well. I guess we'll have to leave, then."

Dakota eyed them with suspicion.

"Now, wait here-..."

Mitar winked at Escor.

"Now."

Mitar mouthed the word. Escor raised his arm, signalling his bookkeeper.

"_Gikor_!"

Escor fired several sharp icicles from his mouth.

Gakote put his arms up in front of him to block the spell.

"_Garon_!"

A giant metal spiked bat formed from Mitar's hands. Gakote put his hand up and caught the bat, but the icicles were still aimed for him.

Gakote used his strength and shoved the bat aside and tried to dodge the icicles. The icicles nicked Dakota's arms, forcing him to drop the book into the water.

"Not much strength here."

Gakote growled like an alligator.

"All bark and no bite! Mitar!"

Mitar moved his palm to the side slightly, and the spell came crashing into Gakote, knocking him off the dock.

"Wow, you even sound like a beast."

Gakote burst through the dock and bit Sarah's ankles, forcing her to the ground.

Two alligator, side-by-side, came up to the dock carrying Gakote's book.

"The reptiles of this planet are wise. They are very similar, and they are the genetic duplicates of all mamodo breeds like mine in this dimension, unlike the Earth counterparts of other animal mamodo. They are friends of all mamodo that are like me, They will listen and obey my commands willingly and loyally."

Dakota picked up the book and opened it. The book started to glow.

"No, Dakota!"

Gakote rushed at Mitar and Escor.

"_Ganzu Garon_!"

"_Dorugikor_!"

Mitar fired many small, iron, spiked maces from his hands. Escor created a drill shaped icicle and fired it from his hands.

Gakote took the attacks head on, severely injuring him.

"If it wasn't for that scaly armor covering your body, you would have been mortally wounded."

"You won't last long against us like that!"

"_Giga Garoruk_!"

Mitar's arms became giant metal rods, with giant metal spiked bats jutting out of his wrists, and maces replacing his hands. Mitar's torso became covered in spiked metal armor and Mitar grew bigger and stronger. Mitar smashed both of the spiked metal bats into Gakote's torso. Gakote blocked with his arms,but they tore huge gashes in his arms.

"_Gikor Buzudo_!

Escor formed a giant ice buzz-saw in his hands and threw it at Gakote. Gakote and Dakota ducked and the giant ice buzz-saw hit and destroyed Dakota's house.

"Hey! My parents spent a lot of sweat and tears building that house!"

"Hey! I don't care!"

"_Raja Freezu_-"

Sarah, who was still trapped on the ground from her injury, tried to read a spell, but an alligator jumped up and put it's jaws around Sarah's arms. Shocked, Sarah dropped the book on the dock.

"You want to see our powerful spell? It's just our first spell, right Dakota?"

"_Dogurak_!"

Gakote ran up to Escor and a giant purple energy sphere was fired from his mouth. Escor jumped out of the way and it hit his book. The polar-white book was set ablaze.

"Escor! I'm so sorry"

"Shut up, you stupid girl! Is this all I am to you, Furda?! Am I just a tool to be used?! I won't forget this!"

Escor turned transparent and his body turned into sparkles, which blew away with the wind, sending him back to the mamodo world.

"He's a bit more powerful than I thought he'd be. Vladimir, we need to get out of here."

"Furda hasn't given us any signal. If we get into any trouble, then Furda should be able to handle it."

"He'll burn our book if we don't run, you moron!"

"Enough, you ungrateful punk! Do you really think I'd stay here if I didn't have a plan?"

Mitar's book began to glow very brightly. Mitar chuckled and glanced back at his bookkeeper gleefully.

"Let's see what we got, eh, Vlad?"

"_Ranzu Garon_!"

Mitar grabbed a giant metal lance with both of his hands and threw it at Gakote.

"These guys are something else entirely. Dakota, the first spell won't block it- it's too slow- try something faster!"

"_Oru Dogurak_!"

Gakote fired a faster, pink blob of energy from his mouth . The metal lance tore through the spell with a little resistance.

"The third spell, Dakota!"

"_Dogurashield_!"

A giant orb-like shield was formed in front of Gakote. Gakote pushed the orb-like shield into Mitar's spell. The two spells were even until Vladimir put more heart energy into the spell and the lance became even more large and fierce-looking, tearing through the shield.

"Dakota,the fourth spell!"

"_Ganzu Dogurak_!"

Gakote fired many small energy balls from his mouth at the metal lance. Vladimir put even more energy into the spell and the lance grew even larger and fierce-looking, smashing through their fourth spell with no effort at all.

"Dakota, we're out of spells!"

Dakota bowed his head and growled in frustration as Gakote charged at the lance head-on and tried to catch it.

"_Gigano Emron_!"

A huge flaming fist came out of nowhere, punching the lance and knocking it off-target into the swamp.

"_Snathiruk_!"

Silora streched her head out and Furda and Marth stepped onto the dock from Silora's head. Furda started clapping slowly.

"I didn't think you had it in you, Mitar. Nice work."

"Escor's gone. His book was burned."

"Escor was too weak, anyhow. He would not have lasted very long against any of Ryu's mamodo."

"You're not seriously going up against Ryu, are you?"

"I will be king, but first, I need to defeat Ryu. He's gathered some of the most powerful mamodo in the battle in alliance, and if I don't act soon, then he'll have an army that no mamodo will be able to stop. I need powerful mamodo to battle against Ryu's mamodo in order to have a clear path to battle with Ryu."

"Are you sure that we can win against Ryu, masssster?"

"Stop slithering, Silora! It's annoying!"

Mitar whacked Silora over the head with his metal gauntlets on.

"Ouch! I'm sssssssorry!"

"Mitar. Quiet."

"Yes sir, Master Furda."

"So, do you want to ally with us? Do you wish to be my ally?"

"I'll never serve you!"

"If you don't, then I''ll have to burn your book and kill your bookkeeper."

"You rotten bastard! Don't you touch him!"

Gakote threw himself at Furda's feet.

"I'll do whatever you want."

Furda smirked.

"Get up. Now, come with me."

* * *

**In Zalior's training grounds/lair**

"Why hasn't Io returned yet?"

Right then, Ruby and Gondollia came through the door, both carrying their respective partners.

"Oy, Bonez, you can wake up now."

"Five more minutes. I was just dreaming of fileting Io and every other mamodo."

"I'll filet your ass if you don't get up right now, Bonez!"

Ruby dropped Bonez on the floor.

"Ok, ok! I'll get up now."

"Hey, Donny, are you alright?"

Gondollia placed Donny down gently on his feet.

"Why aren't you that friendly, Ruby?"

"Can it, you idiot."

"Fine, make fun of me. See if I care."

"I know you care, Bonez."

Bonez turned his back on Ruby. He turned his head back to his bookkeeper, his expression suddenly calm.

"So, just like we planned, right?"

"Donny? You're in, right?"

"Right. Do it, Ruby"

"_Jan Ji Sorudo_!"

Bonez put his hands above him and a giant sword was formed above him. Bonez threw the sword at Zalior.

"_Scillor Shield_!"

"_Girerudo_!"

Gondollia fired a giant spiked metal ring from his belt at Zalior, who barely blocked it with his shield and was knocked into the wall by Bonez's spell. Zalior pushed the remains of Gondollia's spell off of himself, and glared daggers at Bonez as he seethed, gritting his teeth in pain.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Bonez?"

"I know what you were going to do. Bringing them back here so you could burn their books yourselves."

"Who told you?"

"Like I'd tell you."

"Gregory told you, didn't he? I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. Too self-righteous. No wonder he worked under Ryu."

"Never mind the details!"

"Oh, don't worry, I already had a contingency plan in place in case he betrayed me like this."

"_Jan Ji Sorudo_!"

Bonez thrust his hands down, only this time, the energy sword was much larger. Caught off guard, Zalior was knocked unconscious by the blow.

Zalior woke up in time to see them leaving. Everyone seemed to be stronger than him now.

"He's become much stronger. Not a surprise given his lineage, but still... I can still win this battle. I'll show them that I'm a force to be reckoned with. If Furda, that brute, wants to defeat Ryu, then I'll just beat him to the punch. I will defeat Furda, and then I will defeat Ryu. Once I've taken care of both mamodo, nobody will doubt my strength!"

Zalior began to form a devious plot in his head.

"Kortu will pay dearly for this. And Io just happens to be coming back with one of the general's sons right now. I don't doubt that he'll refuse to join me, so I won't bother with the formalities. Once word spreads of his defeat at my hands, other mamodo will want an alliance with me. Then, I'll have a clear shot at defeating both Ryu and Furda."

Zalior, clearly losing his calm, began to chuckle silently. Nita handed him a cell phone and he dialed a number.

"Hello, Kortu. Come as quickly as you can. It's an emergency."

Zalior left him with that and hung up. He punched the wall, leaving a dent in it.

"I need more power... Well, soon enough, I'll have it..."

* * *

That's Chapter 8. Review if you can, okay?


	9. Liquid And Zap, Oh Cp

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell, nor do I own White, the reincarnation of Clear Note mentioned in the last chapter of Zatch Bell by King Zatch in the mamodo world, nor Rein.

**Divine Storm**

**Chapter 9**

One might think that a battle between mamodo in a populated city wouldn't draw any attention. Whoever thought that, however, is dead wrong.

"Why did we battle in an area where anyone could see us?"

"Well, none of the mamodo we've fought so far have agreed to change the location- so I thought, why bother?"

"You could've asked! Now the police are after us!"

"Shut it, Io! You've done stupider things in the mamodo world!"

"Whatever."

"_Gaelsir_!"

Io fired a blast of wind at the ground and propelled himself and Zier into the air.

"Whatthehell?! I'mgonnafallman! Aaaaahh!"

"Don't worry. I'll use my wind manipulation to keep you up in the air."

"Oh. Yeah. Well, tell me next time you do that. I thought you were trying to kill me or something."

Io began the trip back to Zalior's base.

**At Zalior's Secret Base In An Unknown Location**

Zalior was sitting in a large open area of his lair. The area was cold and dark, lit by large spotlights above. The area was rough and rugged, designed as a wide-open indoor battlefield of sorts. Zalior placed the area in the least-guarded section of the building, which, along with the fact that it was relatively isolated from the rest of the building, made it the obvious target of anyone skilled enough to break in.

"When will Io arrive? He should've been here yesterday."

"Master Zalior, Io is probably on his way here as we speak. I wouldn't worry about it"

A mamodo stood by Zalior's side. The mamodo was clad in dark purple armor with red stripes running up the armor to the place where the helmet would be, but there was no helmet. The mamodo had a pale face with bright purple eyes that seemed to light up like lightning. There were several metal wires running up his face from the armor, which held up a giant glass sphere on top of the mamodo's face, which sparked with pitch-black lightning on occasion.

"Master Zalior, would you like me to deal with the mamodo that is coming here with Io?"

"No, Kortu. I have someone different in mind. You just came back from your most recent mission, right? Did you bring back the mamodo like I asked?"

"Yes, I did, Master Zalior."

A mamodo with dark purple armor covering his entire body except for his eyes, which glowed crimson and seemed to light up by themselves, stepped out of a door near Zalior.

"What is your desire?"

"Very good, Kortu. Dorzi, was it? You probably know who Zier is, right?"

"Of course I know. What mamodo doesn't?"

"He will be here shortly. Eliminate him or I'll eliminate you from this tournament.

"Yes s-... sir Z-... Master Zalior."

**Eight Long Hours Later**

"Hey, get up sleepy-heads!"

Io was using his wind manipulation to hold up Kirk, Felix, and Zier, who were sleeping because of the long flight to Zalior which was made even longer because Io got lost along the way.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes, we're finally here."

"I bet Zalior's going to reward us for being so early! I mean, look at his bookkeeper! He's filthy rich! Maybe he'll get you a big house to replace that dump you live in, Kirk!"

"It's not that bad is it?", Kirk muttered under his breath.

Io descended and they all walked into the building. Io walked in circles, looking for Zalior.

"Helloooooooo?!"

"Couldn't you just call him or-"

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo?!"

"I think he heard you already. You can st-"

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo?!"

"STOP YELLING!"

"Calm down, I'm just trying to find Zalior, sheesh; HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO, YOU CAN COME OUT NOW, ZALIOR!"

"Why don't we try, oh I dunno, actually look for him?"

"Great idea, um, Zier's book guy? What's your name again?"

Felix sighed.

"Felix. My name is Felix."

"Isn't that a cat name?"

"Do you even have cats in the mamodo world?"

"Yeah."

Felix looked surprised.

"Huh. Really?"

"Nope."

"Okay..."

"So let's go look for Zalior? That way!"

Io closed his eyes and swung his arm around while pointing. He stopped and opened his eyes.

"Let's go!"

"Underground?"

"His bookkeeper is rich, plus he gives off this creepy vibe! Why wouldn't he have a secret underground lair?"

"Unless this Zalior guy is a mole, I doubt you'll find him underground."

"Zalior- a mole? That's dumb. Almost as dumb as you believing everything I say about the mamodo world! No cats in the mamodo world?!"

Io bent double, then fell over laughing.

"Seriously! How dumb can you be?!"

Felix started to reach over to grab Io by his shirt collar, but stopped halfway.

"You're not worth it."

"Suit yourself... Stupid!"

"..."

"Let's go look for Zalior before somebody gets hurt."

Zier glared at Io. Io stared back at him, oblivious to the veiled threat.

"Okay, let's go, then."

**One Half-Hour Later**

"You're lost."

"I know this place better than you, so... shut up... stupid!"

"Hey, we haven't checked that door yet!"

"Good idea, Kirk. I'm glad I have a smarter bookkeeper than you."

"Watch it."

Io quickly looked behind him, then around him, finally turning back to Zier, clearly confused. Zier sighed loudly and slapped his forehead.

"Do you have a headache?"

"JUST TRY THE DOOR!"

"Whoa! If you have a problem with me, just say it!"

Zier turned to Io and looked the wind mamodo dead in the eye, his expression blank. He turned his head back as Io scratched his head in puzzlement.

Io walked into a room he didn't remember ever existing and the spotlights suddenly blared and shined on him.

"Hey what's up with all of these lights here?"

He saw Zalior on the other side of the room and waved.

"_Scillor_!"

Zalior produced a scythe and threw it at Zier. Zier dodged it, then glared at Zalior.

"Zalior, this is the mamodo you told us to bring here."

"Yes. Thanks for getting him. Now I can take him out myself."

Zier dashed toward Zalior, but Dorzi jumped down from the alcoves above, landing right on top of Zier. He threw Zier aside and caught his own bookkeeper, a tall, lanky, and pale woman dressed in black. She wore a dark veil over her face.

"I suggest you leave before you get caught up in all this, Io."

Nita ran down the nearest flight of stairs, followed by his mamodo. Io charged after him immediately, only to run headlong into the larger armored mamodo.

"I don't think you heard him. Leave before you get hurt."

"Get out of my way!"

"Not a chance. Sorry about this. But Zalior won't let him go until I do this!"

"I don't know who you're talking about, and I don't care! Kirk, get him outta my way!"

"_Gaelsir_!"

A burst of wind forced the mamodo to step backward, but before his heel touched the ground, he charged forward and punched Io's face.

"I'll give you one more chance. I don't like Zalior any more than you do, but I need to do this."

"Do what?"

Dorzi looked to his side and saw Zier above him raising his fist.

"_Doruzonis_!"

Zier's spell drilled through his armor, leaving a hole in his torso. Still stunned from the sudden assault, Dorzi collapsed to the ground.

Io got up, clutching his sizable bruise.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me. He was trying to defeat me, and you distracted him long enough to land the finishing blow on him."

"Yeah. Thanks, loudmouth!"

"Don't mention it, stupid!"

"Don't..."

Io and Kirk had already run past them and made their way down the stairwell.

"...call me stupid."

"Wow. They're actually pretty fast."

"That kid is a speed demon."

"Oh no, he's not. Trust me. I know that guy. He's even more annoying."

Felix looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

Zier sighed and his shoulders slumped in frustration.

"...Never mind..."

"If that kid makes it out of there with his book unburnt, then I'm going to beat him to a pulp."

"Hahahaha."

Zier froze.

"_Suitoruk_!"

The mamodo turned around in time to be knocked back by what appeared to be an armored tendril.

"He won't beat Zalior, but he's going to get beaten to a pulp all right."

"_Zoruk_!"

Zier's armor glowed bright blue, and he straightened his right hand.

"_Doruzonis_!"

Zier caught the armored tendril flying at him, and smashed through it using his spell. The blue mamodo drove his hand forward.

"_Suitoruk_!"

Zier forced the spell forward into the armor, cracking it, before his spell dissipated.

"We could waste time fighting with body-strengthening spells all day, but I don't have time for that. Edna!"

"_Suitorzon_!"

A black substance that looked like tar seeped out of Dorzi's armor and quickly enveloped the room. Black tendrils, similar to the one Dorzi used before, started to grow all around the room.

"_Go Zoruk_! _Go Zoruk_!"

Zier's armor glowed blue and melded over his skin so he resembled a blue demon.

"_Doruzonis_! _Garazonis_!"

A swirling drill made of energy and wind formed around Zier's hand. Zier started to spin with his hand still covered with the drill.

"Dorzi."

"I know."

Dorzi simply stood there and the tendrils headed straight for Zier.

"By simply thinking about moving the tendrils, I can make them attack anyone!"

"You trying to impress me? I'm not the king yet!"

Zier kept spinning and when the tendrils tried to grab him in mid-rotation, he slammed his drill-covered hand into them and broke them. Zier broke through most of the tendrils, but Zier became trapped in a corner.

"I'll end this now! Sorry, it's nothing personal, but I have to do this!"

The room suddenly cleared up as all of the tendrils went to the corner where Zier was.

"_Garazonis_!"

Zier used the chance to get away from the spell , but the tendrils soon caught up with him, coming in from all four sides, even through the walls. A tendril grabbed him in mid-rotation, stopping the spell.

"_Zonis_!"

The tendril broke off as Zier leaped into the air.

"_Garazonis_! _Garazonis_!"

Zier started spinning, but in mid rotation, a strong whirlwind infused with energy started spinning around Zier, so Zier glowed bright blue while he spinned.

"_Gigano Zonis_!"

Zier cut through all of the tendrils with his spinning and he pointed his antennae downwards. A huge blue tornado-like blast was fired from his antennae, shooting in all directions while Zier was spinning.

"_Go Suishield_!"

Dorzi's spell stopped Zier from bringing the building down, but Zier's clever spell combination destroyed his spell. Felix dropped the book and Zier landed on his feet.

"I think I got him."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

Dorzi's book was fine and his bookkeeper was undamaged. Dorzi's armor was scratched and cracked in several places, but his armor remained unbroken.

"You won't beat me if that's the best you can do."

"First, you're trying to impress him, then you're claiming you're better than him. Which is it?"

"Felix, just focus on the battle."

"...Fine..."

Suddenly, Kortu stepped through a door into the arena.

"Kortu! What are you doing here? I don't need your help!"

"Zalior's orders."

"...I see..."

Dorzi walked back to his bookkeeper. They appeared to be talking in frantic, hushed tones about something.

"_Gigano Thaikirga_!"

Kortu charged up a giant dark electrical blast. Suddenly, a black tendril appeared from seemingly nowhere and stabbed Kortu's bookkeeper in the leg.

"Greg, you all right?! Damnit, Dorzi, how did you do that?"

"I knew it. You should know how I did it."

"Greg, don't listen to-"

"Ahem!"

Dorzi's bookkeeper interrupted him by clearing her throat.

"You asked how he did it, didn't you?"

She took out a large jar from her over-sized handbag.

"Come back here, Dorzi."

The tendril protruding from Greg's leg seemed to melt into a black, metallic-looking liquid as it slid into the jar. Kortu looked around for Dorzi, only to find nothing there. Edna cleared her throat again and Kortu looked at the now-overflowing jar.

"What the-?!"

"Dorzi is not a naturally human-shaped mamodo. He can take any form he wants to as long as there is enough liquid to sustain that form."

When Kortu was looking back at his bookkeeper, the fully charged blast from his spell struck the ceiling and sent a huge chunk of the ceiling flying down at Kortu.

"What the-"

Kortu was cut off as the stone chunk slammed him into the ground, knocking him out and breaking the glass dome on top of his head.

"No, Kortu!"

The purple electricity from the dome formed into a blurry, static image of Kortu.

"Like you, Dorzi, I am not a human-shaped mamodo, but I am in a human-shaped form."

Dorzi leaped out of the water bottle that he was contained in.

"_Suitoruk_!"

Dorzi turned back into his armored form, but it was larger and more heavily armored.

"I am electricity, Dorzi. Your liquid form may allow you to shapeshift, but your shapeshifting powers can only make you so powerful without a spell."

"Very observant, Kortu. I may not be able to hurt your electricity, but you can't hurt my liquid form. But then again, you're just repeating something I already knew about you."

" Cut the bullshit. I never met you before this mission, and I can hurt you when you are in your armored form. I can guarantee that your armored form is not quick enough to get to my bookkeeper and burn my book, however."

"_Thaikirga_!"

Kortu charged up a blast of dark electricity and fired it at Dorzi.

"_Go Suishield_!'

Dorzi turned to liquid and reformed as a giant metal shield. The blast impacted on the shield, but did no damage.

"_Leo Suitoruk_!"

Dorzi turned to liquid again and turned into a giant metal lion. Dorzi jumped at Kortu, but Kortu charged up another spell.

"_Rond Thaikir_!"

Kortu formed a whip made out of dark electricity and knocked Dorzi back with it.

"Get back!"

"_Zonis_!"

A blast of wind and energy hit Kortu and knocked him back. Kortu turned into a formless pool of purple electricity.

"_Thaikir Spreid_!"

Kortu turned into a wave of purple electricity and shocked Zier severely, knocking Zier unconscious.

"Hahahaha, you are no match for me."

Part of the electricity broke off from the wave and shocked Greg. He didn't seem to be damaged, but his eyes suddenly shifted to a dark-purplish color.

"_Thaikir Zombudo_!"

Kortu shocked Felix into unconsciousness, then Kortu jumped onto Felix's body. Felix's body shuddered and his eyes glowed with purple electricity.

"_Zonis_!"

"_Thaikir_!"

A blast of wind and energy was fired from the antennae of Zier, who had been possessed just like Felix. A blast of purple electricity was fired out from Felix's hand at Dorzi.

"**I own these bodies now, Dorzi. They are both mine. Now, I can win the tournament by using these two as fodder for my battles. Maybe I can do the same for you and your bookkeeper if I spare your book.**"

Dorzi, being in his lion form. pounced on Kortu and Zier's spells and cancelled them.

"_Thaikir_!"

A blast of electricty hit Dorzi's leg, severing a chunk of his leg.

"**You can no longer move. Dorzi, give it up and surrender your book to me and I will not burn it. Join your friend Zier. Become my mindless puppet.**"

"_Suitoruk_!"

The chunk of Dorzi's leg reformed into a giant spike right under Kortu's bookkeeper. Greg jumped back and accidentally closed Kortu's book. The unconsious bodies of Zier and Felix fell back to the ground. Kortu's bookkeeper looked around sluggishly, as though he had just awoken from a long sleep. Kortu reformed into his solid body by surrounding his body with electricity and jumped back in front of his bookkeeper.

"_Gigano Suitoruk_!"

Dorzi's lion form became even larger and had heavier armor. Dorzi's lion form pounced on Kortu and his bookkeeper.

"_Raaja Radisu_!"

A giant blast was fired out of nowhere and fried Dorzi, knocking him unconscious and severely injuring him.

"You didn't have to aim at the other mamodo, you know."

"It was necessary. If Kortu possessed him, then he could have used him as a human shield."

"Fine, then. Just focus on the rule-breakers from now on, okay?"

"Agreed."

The unknown figure, hovering several feet in the air, along with his bookkeeper, turned to the electric mamodo

"Kortu, I didn't think you of all mamodo would stoop this low. You should know that your family was removed from the tournament for several generations for using that zombification spell."

"It's a useful spell. I see no reason why it should be wasted."

"Very well. Riyuzaki, show him the doors back to the mamodo world for me."

"As you wish, White."

The human bookkeeper opened up the transparent book and it started to glow very brightly.

"_Raaja Radisu_!"

That's Chapter 9. Will you flame? Nein. I know that's corny. Review plz.


	10. The King's Knights

Ok, here's the disclaimer

Ok, here's the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell! or any affiliates thereof or White, the reincarnation of Clear Note mentioned in the last chapter of Zatch Bell! by King Zatch. ALL HAIL THE BOLD VOICE!

Erm, sorry about that. Here's Chapter 10.

Divine StormChapter 10

"_Raaja Radisu_!"

White fired a giant energy blast from his hand at Kortu.

"_Thaikir Zombudo_!"

Kortu turned into electricity and possessed Felix. Kortu forced Felix to stand in front of the blast with his book held out.

"Riyuzaki, close the book!"

White's bookkeeper closed the book and nullified the spell.

"Why are you here, White? You are a master knight of King Zatch's court."

"King Zatch sent me as one of two knights in his court sent to deal with cheating mamodo."

"Who is the other knight?

"You mean where is the other knight?"

"What?"

"Behind you."

"_Aborodio_!"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Back to Zalior and Io - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"What was that huge crash?"

"_Scillor_!"

"_Gaelsir_!"

Zalior threw an energy scythe at Io, but Io blew it back at Zalior with a blast of wind. Nita closed the book and the scythe vanished before it hit Zalior.

"Why are you doing this, Zalior?"

"I do this for power, Io. Now, prepare to be destroyed."

"_Diro-Gaelsidon_!"

A giant whirlwind was fired at Zalior and Io's eyes glowed a teal color, reforming the whirlwind into a giant lynx made out of wind. Zalior dodged the wind creature, but it hit a large machine behind him and a very loud static noise came out of the destroyed wreckage.

"_Rond Thaikir_!"

A whip made out of purple electricity wrapped around Zalior and flung him into a wall.

"Zalior, you are sick and twisted!"

"Shit, I forgot about the machine behind me!"

Nita interrupted the conversation by casting a spell.

"_Moker Scillosen_!"

Zalior fired a large dark-colored sphere at Io. The sphere crashed into Io and knocked him back into a wall. Suddenly, a booming voice rang through the building. Zalior was shaking with fear.

"ZALIOR OF THE SCYTHE MAMODO, YOU HAVE CHEATED IN THE BATTLE! SURRENDER YOUR BOOK AND YOU WON'T RETURN TO THE MAMODO WORLD PAINFULLY!"

White unplugged his fingers from his ears.

"Rein, you didn't have to yell that loud. Whatever happened to the element of surprise?"

"Thanks, you big, lumbering oaf!"

Zalior started chanting some words.

"Grant unto me the powers of the Reaper of Olde, if only a fraction of its power falls unto me, then I will be eternally grateful."

Zalior became surrounded by a dark aura, which seemed to consume the area around him.

"Zalior, what are you doing?"

"I am not breaking the rules. This is my natural ability as a mamodo."

"You are a lying, cheating scoundrel, Zalior!"

"I can see the reason for your anger, Master Rein, but I can use this ability without cheating. I have the approval of one of the king's guard to use this technique."

"I do remember that a knight gave a mamodo permission to use an ability. So, that was you, Zalior."

"I can only use this ability once in a while, but I needed a power boost right about now."

"Zalior, for controlling a mamodo against his will, you will have your book burned in a battle with us."

"Lower the veil over their eyes."

The metal sphere that Zalior fired at Io split into several smaller metal spheres, which spread out within a five-mile radius of the building. The metal spheres exploded and heavy smog covered the entire area.

"I'm going to blast this fog away! Stand clear, everyone!"

"_Raaja Radisu_!"

"_Diro-Gaelsidon_!"

White fired a giant energy blast from his hand, which did not blow the smoke away. Io summoned a giant whirlwind, which blew the smoke away.

"Show yourself, Zalior!"

In the distance, they heard the sound of a jet taking off.

"Where does Nita get the money for all of these jets?"

"Forget that. Aren't you going to go after Zalior?"

"If he manages to get away through resourcefulness with spells, then the rules say that he can go free this time. Good luck catching him."

With that, White and Rein vanished back to the mamodo world to await orders.

"Kortu, you've worked with Zalior for a while now. What would Zalior do after obtaining a massive power boost?"

"He would go and see Furda."

"Zalior is too powerful to take on right now. We need more battle experience."

Dorzi stepped into the room that they were in.

"Perhaps we should help Zalior to take on Furda."

"I agree. But I must do something first."

Kortu pulled a communicator out of his body.

"How do you do that?"

"It's easy to hide electricity in your body when you are electricity."

Kortu spoke into the communicator.

"Hey, you lousy bug! Zalior's gone, so you can come back here."

"Can't this wait? Roland is practically drowning himself in coffee here."

(Background noise from communicator) "So you buy this stuff, huh? I'll take twelve more!"

"You'll get to battle Furda's mamodo."

"I'll be right there. Hey, Roland, it's time to bash some mamodo skulls in!"

Roland looked at the coffee, then at Gatrion. After doing so several times, he threw the coffee away and smirked.

"Let's go, Gatrion!"

At a Bus Stop in Mexico

Lear and Drax were waiting to go to South America, because they heard a rumor that Furda was there. They felt a mamodo approaching, so their bookkeepers got out their books.

"Zalior, is that you?"

"Evening, gentlemen. Care to take me up on my offer?"

And that's Chapter 10. I'm in double digits now!


	11. Heavy Metal

I was notified that someone put my story on their favorites list

I was notified that someone put my story on their favorites list. Please, don't hesitate to review if you like the story, because that gives me more motivation to write.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell! There, I said it! Happy now? I'm going to cry because of your mean-ness.

Okay. Here's Chapter 11!

_Divine Storm_Chapter 11

"Master Furda, there are several mamodo approaching. What should we do?"

"Send Jivo and Mitar after them. They should take care of them."

Outside of the base, the two mamodo approached, but were immediately halted when they saw several spiked metal spheres being fired at them.

"_Sorudo_!"

Bonez swords started to glow and became more powerful. Bonez took them off of his back and sliced through all of the metal spheres apart in a matter of seconds.

"Well, Gondollia, it looks like we have to deal with these guys first."

"I guess so, Bonez. Let's destroy these wimps!"

"We are the mamodo of Lord Furda! You will not get past us."

"Yeah, what he said! 'Oy, Cyrus, give them a taste of what we've got."

"_Ganzu Pirstilazen_!"

Jivo opened his mouth and spit out several blasts of air at his opponent. The air was fused with his breath, which became deadly thanks to his spell.

Bonez and Gondollia jumped out of the way with their bookkeepers and avoided the spell. The area where the blasts hit became completely barren and all of the plant life withered and died within seconds.

"Whoa, that's a dangerous spell! I better avoid that spell, because I don't want to know what that would do to me."

"_Garon_!"

"_Gireido Garanzudon_!"

Mitar placed his palm in front of Bonez and Gondollia and a huge spiked bat came out of his palm. The spiked bat was about to hit Bonez and Gondollia, but a giant spiked drill came out of Gondollia's spiked belt and destroyed the spiked bat.

"_Dare Joboido_!"

Jivo fired a blast of acid from his mouth. The acid stuck to the drill and the spikes on the drill like glue and the drill slowed down until it stopped spinning, then Jivo's book started to glow and shine even brighter than before for just a moment.

"Why did your bookkeeper send out an extra burst of heart energy for just a moment? That won't help when you're using an immobilization spell like that."

"When I sent out that wave of heart energy from a moment, it was to demonstrate to you how deadly this spell is. Look at your drill for a second."

Gondollia looked at his drill and he saw a battered spot on the drill. He also noticed that his drill looked like it had been burned through in that spot with acid, and the glue-like substance from Jivo's spell was not covering that area of the drill at all.

"Do you get it now, fool? Now, say goodbye to that drill!"

Cyrus sent out a stronger wave of heart energy and the glue-like substance covering the drill liquefied into acid and melted through the drill so fast that there was only time to look at the drill before it disintegrated because of the acid.

"Whatever you can do, we can do ten times better than that. Mitar, show them what I mean."

"_Gigano Garanzu_!"

Mitar placed his open palm in front of him and a huge drill appeared in front of his hand.

"_Jan Ji Sorudo_!"

Bonez put his arms in the air and a huge glowing sword made out of energy appeared above him. Bonez threw his hands down and the giant sword lunged at Mitar's drill spell and destroyed it. Bonez threw his hands up in the air and prepared to throw the sword once more.

"_Gigano Joboido_!"

Jivo opened his mouth and fired a huge blast of acid out of his mouth. The acid blast impacted with the sword and the sword struggled against it, which sent drops of acid flying everywhere as the two spells clashed against each other.

"Watch out, Ruby!"

Ruby dived away from the acid that was raining down on him, but he closed the book in the process. The giant energy sword vanished.

"Cancel the spell, Cyrus. Mitar and I will handle these two, so you two can take on that spike mamodo and his partner."

Cyrus closed the book and the acid vanished. Mitar's book began to glow with a sinister light.

"_Garon_!"

Mitar opened his palm and a large spiked bat came out of his hand.

"_Go Sorudo_!"

Bonez picked up his swords and they started to glow with a powerful aura. Bonez sliced through the drill piece by piece and moved next to Mitar and prepared to slice his hand off.

"_Giga Garoruk_!"

Two spiked bats jutted out of Mitar's wrists and he slammed them against Bonez's swords. The swords cut through the spiked bats easily, but Bonez had to jump back to avoid the broken weapons from falling on his feet.

"_Ranzu Garon_!"

A giant lance appeared in Mitar's hands. Mitar threw it at Bonez.

"_Sorudo Wigar_!"

Bonez spun his two swords together like a drill and a powerful blast of wind collided with the lance. Vladimir put more energy into the spell and the lance grew much larger than the blast of wind and looked very ferocious, easily destroying Bonez's spell and piercing Bonez through the stomach.

"You should burn your book right now, because you'll bleed to death unless you have a mamodo with a healing ability nearby."

"A real swordsman never gives up, although I am afraid of dying. My father was terribly afraid of dying, and he said it's not a sign of weakness to be afraid. I know this doesn't make me weak, because my father was powerful enough to make it to the mamodo Grand Festival."

"You sure are chatty for a dying mamodo."

"That's because I'm not really dying."

"What?"

"My real name isn't Bonez. I gave myself that nickname because of an ability that I inherited from my mother."

"What do you mean?"

"My mother's spells involved manipulating her skeleton for attacks, and I inherited that ability, but my ability is a little bit different from that. Let me show you what I mean."

Bonez stood up and his skin and clothes melted off and he became a skeleton wearing pirate clothes and hat.

"That's unreal! Are you sure you have permission to use an ability of that caliber?"

"I can guarantee that I have permission from my father- "

"That means you chea-"

"My father is Knight Earth."

"You're his son? That explains your excellent swordsmanship."

"Thanks. Judging by your spells and the way you can handle your weapons, your father must be an experienced knight of King Zatch's court and he must taught you swordsmanship and how to handle weapons."

"My father fought King Zatch and lost. He is a knight, but he is not in the inner circle of the royal guard like your father is."

"It's nice to reminisce and all, but how about we get back to battling?"

Bonez pulled the lance out from in between his ribs and threw it back at Mitar. Vladimir closed the book and the lance disappeared.

"I don't have any more powerful spells remaining, but-"

"That's all I needed to hear. No need to exert myself."

"_Urusorudo_!"

Bonez suddenly blurred out of view and reappeared behind Mitar. Bonez whacked Mitar over the head with the hilt of his sword and knocked him out.

"Go back to the entrance and guard it. Mitar will wake up eventually."

"I won't let you go until you let us come with you. Mitar never liked the idea of joining Furda, but he would rather burn books for Furda than be ambushed by Furda's mamodo and have his book burnt without a fight."

"So now that we have come along, you have someone to help you fight back against Furda."

"That's right."

Gondollia walked up to Bonez with Donny's unconscious body draped over his shoulders.

"I managed to knock out Jivo after Jivo knocked Donny unconscious by catching us off guard in his smokescreen spell. I told Cyrus that our battle was a draw, so he let me walk away while he ran to tell Furda about it."

"Since I just abandoned Furda, Furda has a total of seven mamodo under his command."

"We'll have a hard time fighting against all of those mamodo."

"I wish there was someone to help us."

"Wish granted."

Bonez looked up and saw Zalior walking towards them with Drax and Lear at his side.

"I think forgetting our differences and banding together to defeat Furda would be a good idea, don't you think?"

"I guess we could give it a shot."

"Don't look now there's three mamodo falling from the sky about to hit you on the head."

"Don't be ridiculous, Zalior."

Suddenly, Io, Gatrion, and Zier fell from the sky, only to have Io's wind manipulation catch them a few feet from the ground. The mamodo and their bookkeepers jumped off of the wind current and landed on Bonez.

"Io, you idiot, don't fall asleep when we're that high up, especially because you're the only thing keeping us in the air!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

"Zalior, you scumbag!"

"Hey, Io, didn't you say you could set aside your differences with Zalior to fight Furda?"

"Oh, now I remember. I'm sorry for punching you in the face Zalior."

"One of these days, Io, you're going to get hit by a giant metal fist, and I'll envy the mamodo who does it."

"Like that'll ever happen."

**Flash-forward**

"_**Raja Zerusen**__!"_

_The mamodo's fists combined into an enormous metal fist with rockets on the back of it. The giant fist collided with Io and sent him crashing into the wall._

"Oh, why did you have to be right, Zalior?"End flash-forward

"What happened to Dorzi and Kortu?"

"They said that Gatrion was more than enough help for us and that they didn't owe us anything."

"Oh well. We still have more than enough mamodo to take down Furda and his mamodo."

"Let's get Furda!"

In Furda's Lair

Silora came out of the two-way black hole that she used to spy on intruders.

"They are coming thissssss way, Lord Furda."

"Let them try and take me down. The power of my mamodo will make up for their numbers and they will be destroyed like every other mamodo that came before them to destroy me."

"Lord Furda, Mitar is traveling with them and plans to help take you down."

"What!"

Furda slammed his fist into the wall and made a hole in the wall. Through the hole, he could see Mitar and the other mamodo approaching the entrance of the tower at the bottom of the tower.

"Silora, get my mamodo to paint over the elevators so that they look like regular pieces of the wall."

"Are you ssssure that they will fall for something that obvious?"

"Mitar was never that bright, and Zalior will be too angry to notice that."

"Yessss, I will tell them to do that, my lord."

"Those fools will fight and DIE here!! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahaha!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That's Chapter 11 for you. Yes, that was one long evil laugh Furda just did. If you are reading this fic, you shouldn't have an excuse not to leave a review. I have enabled anonymous reviewing also, so you should have no excuse not to review. I have worked long and hard on this fic and I deserve at least some more feedback. Thank you, **Heaven has a Devil**, for giving me the only two reviews I have. I might work faster on the chapters if you review. Also, if I get just one or two reviews in the next four chapters, I will make a bonus chapter containing descriptions of all the mamodo and their bookkeepers and some non-canon (to my story) comedy will be written in there. So review. I don't have horrific grammar and I don't write in script or write a written version of the anime with only slight differences, so don't do a flame where you just say it sucks, but if you do flame, tell me everything wrong and tell me every way you know of that I could improve my writing.

Until next time,

Iostorm the Great (PWNage)


	12. Splitting Up

I just began writing this after I finished Chapter 11, so I can't rant about reviews when I started writing this a few hours a

Yayz, someone reviewed! Thank you! Now I can start my plan of evil domination! Bow before my awesome might or be…. er…. I never thought my evil plan out to this point.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Zatch Bell! or any affiliates thereof.

Here's Chapter 12.

Divine StormChapter 12

Zalior and all of the other mamodo walked into Furda's base, which was a tall tower with several floors.

Furda sat in his chair on the top floor of the tower.

"They will never get past the traps on the first few floors."

Zalior looked at an ordinary piece of wall.

"Let's get on this interesting looking elevator."

"Furda is probably not on the top floor. That'd be too obvious. Let's pick a random number. I like two."

All the other mamodo yelled at Zalior.

"We like eight!"

Kirk spoke up while he was plugging his ears.

"Eight divided by two is four."

"Meh, why not?"

"Silora, stop the elevator before they reach me!"

"They went to the fourth floor, Lord Furda. The elevators have been disabled, so they cannot travel further than this."

"Well, my traps are useless, since I left them on the first three floors, but they will have to get through my mamodo."

"Hey, there's a mamodo over there!"

"Need a hand?"

"It's painfully obvious that it's you, Niro. Stop with the hand-related puns!"

"_Kurosen_!"

Niro's hand glowed and an arm made of energy branched out from his arm. Niro attempted to hit Zalior with the open palm of his energy hand, but Zier interfered.

"_Zoruk_! _Doruzonis_!"

Zier became covered in blue armor and became stronger. A drill made out of spinning wind appeared on one of his hands and Zier slammed it into the open palm of the energy hand, and with his other hand, Zier grabbed the energy arm, which was still attached to Niro's arm, and lifted it up and slammed Niro into the wall.

"Niro, are you okay? You are so dead!"

Niro's bookkeeper, Aaron, closed the book and the energy hand disappeared. Aaron ran over to where Niro was slammed into the wall and helped him get up.

"What are you standing there for? Get Furda!"

Zalior and the others ran to the stairwell and ran up, leaving Zier to fight with Niro.

"Are you sure Zier will be okay?"

"Zier is tough. He can deal with him."

"This stairwell stops here at the eighth floor. We have to get off here and go to the next stairwell in this room here."

Zalior and the other mamodo, along with their bookkeepers ran across the room to the next stairwell without encountering any mamodo. Gatrion, however, had been guarding their backs and when everyone had gone into the stairwell, Gatrion tried to go in, only to have a huge black hole block the entrance to the stairwell and have Silora leap out of the black hole with her bookkeeper and tackle Gatrion.

"So, I heard you burnt the book of a snake mamodo. Who was it?"

"Her name was Siara."

"You burnt my sister's book!"

"She attacked Io and Bonez and I was ordered to protect them! I took out the threat to their lives because I was ordered to!"

Roland ran through the doorway and helped Gatrion up.

"Gatrion and I will deal with these guys! Go and give Furda a good pounding for me, okay?"

Zalior and the other mamodo ran up the stairwell and left Gatrion to fight with Silora.

"Should we abandon our allies like this, Zalior?"

"It is better to fight Furda's mamodo one on one than have all of his mamodo ambush us at once."

All of the mamodo and their bookkeepers walked up to the sixteenth floor where they have to exit to enter the next stairwell.

"Why, hello there, mamodo."

"You're the one who attacked us at that airport!"

"I have a name you know. My name is Elipsia."

"_Gireido_!"

Gondollia fired many spikes from his belt that pinned Elipsia to the wall by the neck of his shirt.

"_Bogiruk_!"

Elipsia's skin turned pink and his body turned into energy, melting the spikes attached to his body like butter.

"Close the book! This spell hurts me and uses up too much heart energy!"

Elipsia's bookkeeper closed the book and Elipsia returned to normal, although his clothes were worn and tattered.

"Let's take these these guys out! Let's see how they face against the spell that we got after encountering that sword chump."

"It's the first spell of three deadly unique spells that only my family can use. Although I can only use one now, I am the first one to be able to use all three of the spells since my ancestor who fought in one of the very first mamodo battles."

"Enough talk! Gondollia, if we team up, we can take him down without any trouble at all!"

"I don't think so! Unleash the spell now!"

"_Orugiga Bogirzaidon_!"

The oval-shaped armor plates on Elipsia's arms expanded until a giant cannon appeared where his arms were. The giant cannon charged up and prepared to fire.

"_Gigano Gireido_!"

Gondollia fired a giant spike from his belt, which plugged up the cannon and blew it up in Elipsia's face.

"Go now before the smoke clears! I'll handle this guy!"

Io and the remaining mamodo with their bookkeepers climbed up the stairs.

"Hey traitor, take this!"

"_Gigano Joboido_!"

"You know what to do!"

"I've got this one!"

"_Gaelsir_!"

A blast of wind blew the acid into the wall, melting the wall completely.

Zalior and the other mamodo and their bookkeepers (minus Io and Kirk) continued to run up the staircase.

"Hey, I didn't know this was a zoo!"

Bonez made that comment about an alligator, which then stood up and yelled at Bonez.

"I'm a mamodo, you dumb jerk! Why would Furda have a zoo in his lair?"

"I don't know. Why would Furda have that?"

Gakote slapped his own head and sighed, which sounded like growling to Bonez.

"I'll take you out, crocodile!"

"I'm an alligator, jerk!"

"No, Bonez, I'll deal with him!"

"_Garon_!"

A giant spiked metal bat came out of Mitar's palm and Gakote grabbed it, making him slide backwards.

"_Scillor_!"

Zalior produced a jagged, dark purple scythe from his cloak and threw it at Gakote. Gakote flung the giant metal bat aside and grabbed the scythe and squeezed it, canceling the spell out.

"You forgot about me!"

The giant metal spiked came flying back at Gakote from the side and smashed Gakote into a wall.

"How dare you do that to Gakote! _Dogu_-"

"_Sorudo Wigar_!"

Bonez spun his swords together like a drill and a weaker blast of wind was fired out at Dakota. The drill-shaped blast of wind knocked Dakota right back into the wall next to his mamodo.

"Mitar, I'll help you out!"

"Thanks, Lear!"

Zalior and the rest of the mamodo with their bookkeepers ran up the stairs.

"_Gigano Gairodazu_!"

Two giant drills made of Qiso's nails flew at Zalior.

"_Gigano Ragyuru_!"

"_Go Sorudo_!"

Drax fired out a giant blast of dark energy from his wings that blew up the first nail drill, but was destroyed by the second nail drill. Bonez's sword started to glow and Bonez sliced his swords through the second nail drill with ease, destroying it.

"Go up to the top and face Furda, Zalior!"

"Well, well, I expected a more powerful mamodo to face me. Now, Marth, let's destroy him!"

"_Emron_!"

Furda's arm stretched out and his fist became giant and caught on fire as he prepared to punch Zalior.

"_Scillor Shield_!"

Zalior produced two energy scythes attached by a black chain and threw one at Furda, then he spun the scythe in his hand around wrapping the chain and the scythe around Furda's fist. Zalior flung the chain upwards and to the side, which threw Furda up in the air and slammed him into the wall.

"Take that, Furda! Ha!"

Both Nita and Marth closed their books, making their spells disappear. Furda got up and dusted himself off.

"Well, this may be fun after all!"

And that's Chapter 12. Please review, please review!


	13. Smackdown! Zier vs Niro!

_Divine Storm_

**Chapter 13**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Zatch Bell! or any other affiliates that might be thereof, so there is your legal stuff….**

"_Go Zoruk_!"

Zier became larger and his blue armor glowed dark blue and started to expand over his skin more.

"_Gigano Kurosen_!"

Niro grabbed his wrist with his other hand and the other hand started emitting an orange glow and vibrating very fast. Suddenly, a large orange hand made out of energy was fired out of Niro's open palm and slammed Zier against the wall.

"_Gigano Zonis_!"

Zier fired a huge, tornado-like whirlwind from his antennae that smashed into the enemy mamodo and crashed Niro into the opposite wall.

"Well, it seems that both of us have proven that we are worthy opponents, so what is your name?"

"That's not your problem."

"Fine, my name's Aaron."

Felix smirked and laughed.

"If you put yourself at that steep of a disadvantage, I suppose it wouldn't be fair to even the odds myself as well. My name is Felix."

"Our mamodo do not need an introduction here. They should already know each other's names from living in the mamodo world together."

"_Giga Kuroruk_!"

Niro's hands glowed and became huge with giant claws instead of fingers. Niro smacked Zier with his open palm, but Zier blocked it.

"Nice try, but you won't beat me easily."

Niro smashed the other open palm into Zier's head and Zier flew back into the wall and cried out in agony.

"Shit! My arms!"

"From the sound of that, you just broke both your arms, am I right?"

Niro threw back his head and laughed loudly.

"Now for the finisher!"

"_Gigano Kurosen_!"

Both of Niro's hands became even larger and they both glowed and fired out large, orange energy hands with claws at Zier.

"Run, Felix!!"

Felix was slammed into the wall by the energy hands.

"Even though these energy hands aren't attached to my arms, I can still control them with my mind."

The energy hands gripped Felix and squeezed his entire body. Felix screamed in agony as he felt an arm, a leg, and finally a rib breaking.

"Say goodbye!!"

The claws of the energy hands reached for the book. Felix gasped and moved to protect the book with his body as his book glowed with an incredible aura.

"_Gigano Garazonis_!!"

Zier began to spin like a tornado and spun towards Niro. Zier began to strain himself and screamed in agony.

"You can't handle this!!!! Goodbye, you pathetic fool!!!!"

Niro and Aaron were laughing at Zier and Felix when Zier let out a ferocious war cry and concentrated his spinning energy into a drill of wind energy that fired out from his feet and flew towards Niro, who tried to block it, but it tore through his energy hands and ripped off one of his hands. Since Zier had stopped spinning, he fell to the ground, still conscious but weak.

"Now to burn your book. Nothing personal, though."

"No!! No!!"

"Sorry! _Zoni_-"

At that moment, a large crab-like pincer claw smashed into Zier's head. The spell that was cast by Felix did not work because Zier was too heavily injured, a spurt of blood coming out of his head where the claw hit him on the head. Felix and Aaron were too terrified to move.

"Master Ryu does not want his challengers to be eliminated just yet."

Felix and Aaron were too terrified to even hear the spell that the bookkeeper cast. The crab claw pincers that the mamodo in place of hands pointed at Aaron and Felix, knocking them both out and further bloodying both of them.

"Master Ryu is pleased!!!!"

- - - End of the Chapter - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryu has intervened. Ah!! Short chapter. Review please!!


	14. Deadly Duo: Suicidal Mamodo

Hey, it's Chapter 14!!!! Hooray for unnecessary exclamation!!!!

Disclaimer: **I do not own Zatch Bell or any affiliates thereof, so there is your legal stuff, so leave me alone, you armies of lawyers!!!!!!!!**

Divine StormChapter 14

"_Amuruk_!!"

Furda's fist hit Zalior and knocked him back. Furda was about to hit Zalior again, but he stopped before his fist hit Zalior's face.

"_Scil_-"

"Stop, you stupid fools!!!! Ryu has come here!!!!"

Nita closed the spellbook and Zalior suddenly froze.

"How do you know?"

"All of my mamodo have a panic button. I instructed them to only press it when they encounter Ryu or one of his evil, strong henchmen."

"You must not like Ryu very much, Furda."

"No, I do not. I must destroy him!!!!"

"Perhaps we should call our mamodo off and drive Ryu's forces away."

Furda took a strange device out of his pocket and he spoke into it.

"Attention, everyone!! Stop fighting, we don't need to fight each other when Ryu's forces have entered the building!!!!!!!!!"

Silora smirked and she opened a black hole. She leaped into it and closed it, but not before Gatrion leaped in after her. Thinking on her feet, Silora opened another black hole within the black hole, which Gatrion flew through and disappeared. Silora helped Furda's other mamodo and Furda escape, and she opened another black hole for the mamodo who followed her, who were Gondollia, Io, Drax, Mitar, Bonez, and Zalior.

"So, Furda found us…."

"But he left some of the mamodo behind……………."

One of Ryu's mamodo grabbed Zier by the scruff of his neck and threw him onto Niro's body.

"That punk warned Furda before we beat him."

"We should have a nice spell book barbecue."

Suddenly, the ceiling above them dissolved and a giant plume of acid descended upon them. The mamodo leapt to the side and threw the other mamodo and their bookkeepers to the side before the plume of acid hit the ground and left a large scorch mark on the ground. Jivo and Lear jumped down through the gaping hole left by Jivo's spell. Before they hit the ground and died from the long fall, Lear's bookkeeper cast a spell to protect them.

"_Giga Sebashield_!"

A metallic sphere surrounded Jivo, Lear, and their bookkeepers. Lear's bookkeeper closed the book after the metallic sphere hit the ground and the mamodo and their bookkeepers were unfazed and unharmed when the spell disappeared.

"_Joboido_!"

Jivo fired out a plume of acid from his mouth at Ryu's mamodo.

"_Rao Radom_!"

One of the mamodo put both of his palms out together in front of him and a giant sphere, from which a pink-colored tiger head, two claws, and a tail emerged. The spell easily broke through Jivo's weaker spell and the mamodo and humans tried to run away, but the tail wrapped around Lear's ankle, which started to melt from the intense heat and energy from the spell, while the tiger smacked Lear with both of its paws, which faded away, leaving the tiger head and the rest of the spell to hit Lear head on and cause a huge explosion and a thick smokescreen that followed from the spell.

"Lear, no!!"

Lear emerged with most of his armor battered or destroyed and third-degree burns over the majority of his body, but still standing nonetheless. Before he could say a word or even move, two mamodo completely covered in black armor except for their monstrous eyes and mouth jumped down from a shadow above them.

"_Kopefureidon_!!"

The mamodo's bodies burst into flame and they prepared to land on the weakened Lear and Jivo along with their bookkeepers.

"_Garazonis_!"

Zier, who had just gotten up, spun towards the flaming mamodo, but another mamodo got in his way.

"_Gar Holrorusen_!"

A huge blackish, spinning blast with streaks of orange on it crashed into Zier. Zier struggled against the spell, but the streaks of orange in the energy blast suddenly moved to where the blast of black energy was hitting Zier and the streaks of orange went out of the dark energy blast and started mixing in with Zier's spell.

"What the-"

Zier shouted out of sheer pain. The orange marks had burned themselves into Zier's stomach, and Zier fell back into the ground.

"_Gigam Baskaguru_!!"

Lear's arms grew much larger and he caught Zier and handed him over to Felix, who was watching over the unconscious bodies of Niro and Aaron.

"Lear, where are those flaming mamodo??"

Felix's eyes widened as he saw the flaming mamodo behind Lear and Jivo, preparing to leap on them and burn their books.

"Look out!!"

The flaming mamodo leaped towards them. The flaming mamodo screamed as they prepared to land on Cyrus and Casey and burn Jivo and Lear's books, but a giant, black spiked ball hit both of the mamodo from above and knocked both of them into the wall.

"You fools!! Kill them!!"

The mamodo, with their bodies still on fire, leaped towards Jivo and Lear, but a huge vortex of purple electricity surged on the floors above them, heating the air with its supercharged energy. Two flaming mamodo books were dropped from the hole in the ceiling and a giant black, armored, demonic, crimson-eyed lion with a strange, purple-armored, wire-covered mamodo with a giant glass globe on his head filled with purple electricity along with two humans; one teenager with short, brown hair and thick glasses, and a woman with long black hair and with thin glasses on; jumped down from the higher levels and landed on the ground next to Lear, Jivo, Zier, Niro, and their bookkeepers.

"Don't stare!! Get them!!"

The flaming mamodo, who were starting to become transparent from their books being burned, roared with anger and bloodlust, their flames becoming huge and consuming while they leaped towards the newly-arrived mamodo who had burned their books. The purple-armored mamodo and both of the bookkeepers leaped off of the black-armored lion and smirked as the flames enveloped the mamodo and seemingly disintegrated the mamodo entitely.

"Now, how 'bout that barbecue, guys?? We could burn some books with those flames!!"

The darkly armored lion suddenly growled right behind the triumphant mamodo, who were preparing to concentrate the flames on both of their bodies into a single blast to annihilate all of the opposing mamodo. The armored lion growled and released a black mist from his mouth that extinguished the flames enveloping and slowly destroying the disappearing mamodo before stomping on their books, sending them both back to the mamodo world instantaneously.

"Why did you come????"

The lion turned to Zier and spoke loudly.

"I did not want to interfere with Furda. I did not want to intervene against someone who wanted to destroy Furda and topple his corrupt operation."

"So that's why you-"

"That's right. I did it to track Ryu."

"That's enough trash talking!!!!"

"State your name, evildoers."

"I guess you could call me Izord. My friend here is called Utrok."

"Hi, Dorzi and Kortu!!!!"

"You're Dorzi and Kortu????"

"They work for Zalior!!!!"

One of Ryu's mamodo pulled out a communicator and shouted into it very loudly.

"Master Ryu and all other unoccupied forces listen!! We found some of Zalior's mamodo and one of Furda's mamodo without their leaders with them."

A powerful voice spoke back.

"I will send in four of my mamodo. I will send in six of my special forces there. Do not waste these reinforcements. If you defeat the villains, then interrogate the humans and get them to tell you where the rest of Furda's forces have fled to this time."

"It shall be done."

The mamodo turned the communicator off and turned to the mamodo who he was fighting. The mamodo cracked his knuckles loudly and he had a look of triumph present on his face.

"Master Ryu shall win!!!! Justice will always prevail!!!!"

--------------------------------

That is Chapter 14. In case you're wondering, Ryu has a misguided sense of justice and so do some of his followers, but just like Riou in the manga, most of his mamodo desire the power that he can give them and the protection that he can provide until they can overthrow him and then fight amongst them to see who can become king. Please review!! Constructive criticism!!


	15. Acid, Blue, Knight, and Watcher

"Dorzi and Kortu, surrender your books and your allies or you all will perish."

"That's laughable. As if I'd give up my chance to become king because some firebrand with an obsession with barbeque told me to."

"_Furei-Gadyun_!!"

The "firebrand's" hands began to glow and many floating disks appeared, floating in the air. The floating disks fired out beams of fiery energy at Dorzi and Kortu.

"_Gigano Zonis_!! _Garazonis!_"

Zier fired out a giant tornado from his antennae, and then Zier started to spin, the tornado from his previous spell wrapping around his swiftly spinning frame. After Zier easily smashed through all of the floating disks, one of the bookkeepers of Ryu's mamodo read a spell.

"_Teo Emurusen_!!"

A giant comet formed in the hands of one of Ryu's mamodo, and it was smashed down into the giant spinning tornado. The spinning tornado broke through the comet, but it suddenly stopped and Zier's limp body crashed back into the ground.

"Zier, are you alright?"

The orange mark left on Zier's stomach by the other mamodo's spell was glowing furiously and was starting to smoke.

"You like that? That cursed mark is left by our spells. If you don't do anything, then his insides will be set on fire. Give up all of your spellbooks and he just might live."

"_Am Baskaguru_!!"

Lear's hands became rockets, which he used to rapidly punch at the opposing mamodo.

"_Holoshield_!!!!"

A giant, black and orange energy shield formed in front of the mamodo that stopped Lear in his tracks. Lear's fists had stopped right in front of the shield. However, because the mamodo had focused all of his energy into the shield, the curse mark on Zier's stomach disappeared.

"Smart move. You would have gotten cursed as well if you had touched our shield."

"_Grigan_!!"

Another mamodo held his palms out together and fired out a giant gear at Lear.

"_Joboishield_!!!!"

A wall made out of acid formed in front of Jivo, who had moved to protect Lear. The acid quickly dissolved the gear.

"_Gigano Radom_!!"

Jivo was blasted away by a huge explosive ball of energy.

"_Ganzu Grigran_!!"

Jivo was pelted by many large gears. The mamodo who fired the spell smiled triumphantly as he stared down at Jivo's bloodied, barely-moving form.

"Cyrus, give 'em the book. It's the only way for you to get out of here."

"Never, Jivo!!"

"Why won't you give it up??"

"I made a promise to Jivo."

- - - - _**Flashback Start**_ - - - -

"_Give me my book back!!!"_

_A mamodo child was surrounded by many sinister-looking humans._

"_Gentlemen, calm down. Now, you say that you can use this book here to gain power. How about letting me use it for a bit?"_

"_Fine, then. Read the text on the first page."_

_The man took the book and glanced at it before handing it over to his partners, who also glanced at it._

"_Sorry, kid. Nobody here can read whatever language this book is in."_

_The man threw the book back at the mamodo's face._

"_Now, if you don't have something valuable to give to us, get lost in the next five seconds or I won't be responsible for what happens to you."_

_The man lifted the mamodo child up by the neck of his shirt._

"_Too late."_

_The man punched the boy hard and he fell unconscious. The man threw the mamodo into a garbage can._

_The boy woke up disoriented in a garbage can. He flipped the trash can over when he tried to right himself. The mamodo flung trash off himself furiously, but froze when he saw the men from before. However, the men were being handcuffed by police officers._

"_Are you okay, kid?"_

"_I think so."_

"_Is this your book?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_What's your name, kid?"_

"_Jivo."_

"_Funny name. My name's Cyrus."_

_Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by another criminal who had sneaked onto the crime scene. The man was holding a large bazooka. _

"_No one will move or you all will die!"_

_Cyrus tried to talk to the man, but before he could open his mouth, the now-freed criminals proceeded to beat him up and he lied there on the ground, bleeding._

_Jivo tried to sneak away, but he needed his book, so he ran back to Cyrus, who still had his book. The criminals saw him and knocked him down before stomping on the helpless mamodo._

"_Someone help!!"_

"_What did I say!? Nobody moves and I won't shoot this gun!!"_

_Cyrus got up slowly and put his body in the way of the criminal's feet, so they stomped on his body instead. Jivo inched forward to Cyrus, despite his intense pain._

"_Cyrus, read my book."_

"_Sorry kid, but reading won't help us in a time like this!!!"_

"_Shut the hell up before I blow this whole place to smithereens!!!!"_

"_I might as well do as you ask, seeing as he might shoot us at any moment."_

_Cyrus opened his police jacket and took out the book that he had hidden there when the criminals attacked him. Cyrus opened the book to the first page, and to his amazement, he could read the first line of the strange book._

"_The First Spell, _Joboido_."_

_Jivo opened his mouth and a blast of acid flew out, eating away at the bazooka until it completely disintegrated. The other criminals tried to run away, but many more squad cars came and the criminals were all arrested and sent to prison._

_Jivo explained to Cyrus about the mamodo battle, and Cyrus was determined to pay him back for saving his life. Cyrus went into the police station and turned in his badge._

"_Cyrus, why'd you do that?"_

"_I have a duty to protect and to serve the people in my area. You saved my life. The least I can do for you is to protect and serve you until you become king. I promise that I will not fail you and you will become king."_

_Jivo was bursting with enthusiasm._

"_Thank you, Cyrus! I promise I'll never let you down either!!"_

- - - - _**End of Flashback **_- - - -

"So what?"

"_Radom_!!!"

An exploding ball of energy was fired at Jivo's book. Before the ball of explosive energy hit Jivo's book, Lear jumped in the way and was hit head on by the spell.

"Sorry, Jivo. I couldn't let your book get burned."

"Aww, isn't that touching!!!! Too bad for you, your time's up!"

"_Kurosen_!"

A hand made out of energy was launched at the mamodo. The hand started to grip the mamodo's throat, but Niro was suddenly smashed into the ground by a mamodo behind him.

"Looks like the reinforcements have arrived."

"_Gigano Joboido_!!"

A giant blast of acid was fired at the newly-arrived mamodo. One of the mamodo took the blast head on and his skin started to disintegrate.

"Better burn your book before he dies!"

"_Jioruk_!!"

The mamodo healed completely and looked even healthier than he did before he was hit by the spell.

"_Radom_!"

An explosive ball of energy was fired at Jivo, but Lear put his body in front of it again.

"I won't let you hurt him."

Suddenly, four goblin-like mamodo snuck up behind Lear and grabbed his limbs, pinning him down to the ground.

"_Kopou Fureidon_!!"

All four mamodo set on fire and they fused together, forming a giant, flaming ogre. Three books burnt, because the mamodo permanently fused, making there a need for only one spellbook.

"_Go Zoruk_!! _Go Zoruk_!! _Go Zoruk_!! _Go Zoruk_!!"

Zier's blue armor thickened and grew over his entire body until he resembled an armored blue demon. Zier also grew until he became about half the size of the flaming ogre.

"_Doruzonis_!!"

An energy drill formed around Zier's massive hand and he slammed it into the chest of the flaming ogre. The flaming ogre screamed in agony and it dissipated.

"Fools!!! It took so much energy to make these creatures!"

"You made them?"

"That's right!! I'm Karkel, and I'm the genius behind these creatures."

"You created mamodo?"

"Somewhat. They can only do one thing, that being a use as berserkers who use suicidal spells."

"How did you get humans on your side?"

"That's easy. Any human can read the book of the mamodo I created, and what human doesn't want to have power in their hands?"

"You monster!!"

"I will not take this!! Fall back, I can deal with them myself."

"It's four on one!! How can you win?"

"Brelkor, you can fight with me."

"Ryu told us to make sure that we could eliminate them no matter what!!"

"Firebrand, the next time, I'll hand the mamodo to you. But for now, it's my turn to have fun."

Ryu's other mamodo walked away, and Brelkor and Karkel stayed behind.

"This will be fun."

"_Gigano Grigan!!"_

Brelkor summoned a giant gear in his hands and fired it at Zier. Zier held his hands out to catch the incoming gear ,but Brelkor's bookkeeper read another spell.

"_Grigabython_!!!!"

A giant, mechanical python with many gears on it was summoned and it bit into Zier's leg. Out of panic Zier reached down and grabbed the mechanical cobra, crushing it, but while he was bending over, the giant gear hit him and he fell over, returning to his original size.

"_Burukubao_!"

Two clones of Karkel appeared beside him and they ran at Niro. Niro tried to dodge them, but they were about to hit him when Lear jumped in front of him and the mamodo ran into him instead, self-detonating as they did so.

"I specialize in suicide-based spells. None of them hurt me though, so you get all the pain and I don't get hurt at all."

A mamodo wearing a spooky mask came into the room.

"I told you to leave with the others, Hanten."

"I was told that you were 'too valuable to lose', so they sent me as your replacement in this fight."

"Never mind that. If we fight them three on four, we have an increased chance of winning this fight."

"Good point. Let's get these punks."

"_Holosu_!"

A blast of black and orange energy was fired from Hanten's hand.

"_Zonis_!"

Zier jumped above the energy blast and fired a blast of wind and energy from his antenna, knocking the spell off course, veering it towards the ground instead.

"_Gigano Holosu_!!"

A huge blast of black and orange energy was fired at Zier. Lear, knowing the effects of the spell, knocked Zier out of the way.

"Well, I wanted to take on this guy, but you'll do perfectly."

Before the blast impacted Lear, however, Casey read a spell.

"_Giga Sebashield_!!"

A metallic, spherical shield surrounded Lear and Casey. The spell impacted the shield and dissipated after a few seconds.

"Watch your back, boy." Lear turned to see Brelkor standing to the side of him, standing over Niro and Aaron's collapsed bodies, his bookkeeper getting out a lighter and lighting it, the flame growing ever closer to Niro's book.

"_Kurosen_!"

The spell impacted Brelkor's bookkeeper and Niro's book, but the book remained perfectly intact. The energy hand grabbed the bookkeeper's lighter and hand and broke the lighter and broke the bookkeeper's hand that was holding the lighter.

"You hit your book with a spell. How is it still intact?"

"A mamodo or his partner cannot burn their own book."

"Damn it!!"

Lear was facing Hanten again when he heard Niro and Aaron being thrown back by Brelkor. Lear, however, was occupied with Hanten and his dangerous spells.

"_Ganjas Holosu_!!"

Many black and orange energy blasts emerged from beneath Lear's feet.

"_Rei Baskaguru_!!"

Lear's feet sped up and he dodged all of the tendrils successfully. Casey, however, was about to be hit by the tendrils.

"Stick this up your pipe and smoke it!"

"_Gigano Zonis_!!"

Zier fired out a giant blast of energy and wind in the form of a tornado that hit Karkel and knocked him out.

"_Gigano Zonis_!!"

With Karkel out of the way, Zier saw Casey about to be hit by the spell and fired off another tornado, destroying all of the tendrils.

"_Grigan_!!"

Lear was standing next to Casey again, staring down Hanten, when a gear hit him from the side and knocked him back very far, knocking the wind out of him and making him cough up blood.

"_Holosu_!!"

A black and orange energy blast was fired at Casey. Casey managed to jump out of the way and the book seemingly unharmed.

"Casey, what is this?!!?"

"Haha, looks like Firebrand was right. We do have ourselves a spellbook barbecue."

Casey suddenly noticed a small flame on the corner of Lear's book. Casey struggled to hold back her tears, as she had failed Lear, her companion and best friend, and would never see him again.

"Time to wipe out all you guys."

"_Dioga Holodon_!!"

A giant, multi-headed creature, with many heads, each shaped like a different scary monster, was summoned and moved towards Lear and his allies.

"Casey, listen. I am upset about it too, but I wanted to be a protecting king, and the least I can do now is to protect those around me."

Casey looked at Lear with awe and wonder in her eyes and stopped crying. Lear's spellbook began to glow with an unmatched intensity. Hanten's spell was very close to Lear and the other mamodo now. The other mamodo were scared, because they did not have a spell powerful enough to stop the monstrous spell, and they did not have enough heart energy between them to defeat the spell, let alone defeat their enemy.

"Casey, use this spell to protect everyone!"

"_Emarion Basukado_!!"

A colossal-sized shield with a spike in the middle of it shaped like the end of a spear was summoned, and it moved towards Hanten's spell, colliding with it and breaking through and completely destroying Hanten's spell. Hanten's book owner didn't want to get hurt at all, so he threw Hanten's book at the spell. Hanten's book was burnt quickly. Hanten's book owner ran away, hoping that he would not be punished by Ryu's other mamodo for failing his assigned task.

"Lousy coward!!"

Hanten vanished back to the mamodo world.

Casey began to cry again, for the book was more than halfway burnt already, and Lear was almost completely transparent.

"Casey, don't cry. You will meet many other people in your life, but here is something to remember me by."

Lear took off his helmet and gave it to Casey. He also pulled out something from under his armor, a family crest, and gave it to Casey.

"Hanten, where are you?"

"I burnt his book!!!!"

"_Burukubao_!"

Two clones of Karkel appeared and they attempted to rush forward, but Lear came at them and smashed them back at Karkel. Lear held the two clones there and motioned to Zier and Casey. Casey wept, as she knew what this meant.

"Zier, hit me with your strongest spell. This will blow up these suckers and give Karkel a taste of his own medicine. Casey, right before the spell hits me, throw my book into Zier's spell. In the condition I'm in now, I won't survive the combined blast of Zier's spell and the explosions."

"_Gigano Zonis_!!"

Zier fired out a giant tornado from his antennae. Felix doubled over in pain from using so much heart energy, but still managed to keep the spell going.

"Now, Casey!!"

When the tornado was about to hit Lear, Casey threw what was left of Lear's book into Zier's spell.

"Goodbye, Casey. I'll miss you as much as you'll miss me."

Lear completely disappeared right before Zier's spell hit the two Karkel clones, blowing them up right in Karkel's face. When the smoke faded, Karkel was badly wounded, but his book was still intact.

"I created two defense clones right when the other two clones exploded. Still, nice try."

With that, Karkel fell to the floor unconscious.

"I won't take this crap anymore!!"

Brelkor gestured towards Niro.

"How about you? You haven't done anything!!!! Nobody interfere in this fight. That guy who sent back Hanten was something, and every one of you have proven yourself except for this loser."

"_Kurosen_!"

Niro fired out an energy hand at Brelkor.

"_Grigan_!!"

Brelkor fired a gear at Niro, which broke through Niro's spell and hit Niro hard.

"I am, pound for pound, better than you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"All you've done is sat back and watched this entire mamodo fight. According to the data files we have on Furda's mamodo, you just let your friend Qiso do all the work for you while you sit back and watch."

"You're right!! But I will make that change myself! I watched Qiso become more powerful!! I watched Lear get eliminated while I could do nothing!!!!"

Niro's spellbook glowed brightly.

"But I will not watch anymore!!"

"_Dioga Kurodon_!!"

A titanic goddess made of energy was summoned that had many hands coming out of it.

"_Dioga Grigabython_!!"

A humongous mechanical python with many gears on it was summoned. The two spells clashed for a long time, but when the mechanical python attempted to bite the goddess's

neck, many hands branched out of its body, grabbing the python and crushing it.

"No way!!"

A smaller energy hand branched off from the colossal spell, slapping away Brelkor's book from his bookkeeper and burning practically all of it.

"Great match!! I guess you proved me wrong."

Brelkor vanished back to the mamodo world. His bookkeeper quickly fled, hoping to avoid punishment from Ryu's other mamodo, just like Hanten's bookkeeper had.

"Hey, where is Karkel?"

A few miles away from Furda's base, Ryu's mamodo and Hanten and Brelkor's bookkeepers were meeting.

"You two can go free, but you're lucky."

The two now ex-bookkeepers fled quickly. Firebrand then grabbed Karkel and lifted him up by the scruff of his shirt.

"You, however, will personally report the failure of the mission that you put yourself in charge of and the loss of two of Ryu's mamodo!!!"

Another one of Ryu's mamodo stared at Karkel with an emotionless look on his face.

"You know how Master Ryu gets when he is angry…."

The look on Karkel's face was not one of simple fright, it was one of sheer terror. For he knew that whatever punishment Furda's mamodo could inflict on him, Ryu give him that punishment tenfold.


	16. Stone Cold Justice

_**Back to Io.**_

"What happened to our opponent back in Furda's place?"

"I don't know, but that snake mamodo wasn't exactly the brightest to have accidentally let us escape and shut the escape portal in Jivo's face."

A dimensional portal opened behind Io and Kirk and Silora popped out of it.

"_Gigano Snathirusen_!!"

Silora opened her mouth incredibly wide and many humongous cannons were formed in her mouth, all of which proceeded to fire at Io and Kirk.

"_Beshield_!!"

A giant shield shaped like a beetle shell was dropped in between Silora's jaws, and her powerful spell was unable to break it.

"So you thought that you'd be rid of us that easily?"

"Wait, what just happened?"

"I caught up to this snake here."

"Wait a minute. Why are you two fighting if both of your masters are in danger from Ryu?"

"Oh man, Zalior will kill me for this!!"

"Master Furda!!"

The two mamodo panicked and then ran into each other, knocking each other unconscious.

"So, if Ryu and his mamodo are so strong, then that means that neither of us could fend for ourselves alone."

"So, are you suggesting we team up so that we can have a rematch later?"

Silora's bookkeeper extended his hand to Roland.

"My name's Byron. Man, I'm thirsty. I would kill for a coffee. Wanna go steal some coffees and hold some people for ransom with swords for a couple of bagels?"

Roland immediately brightened up significantly.

"You bet!!"

"_Jiga-Slitharusen_!!"

A black hole formed in the unconscious mouth of Silora, engulfing Byron, Silora, Gatrion, and Roland in it.

"Hey, wait for us, guys!!!"

Io ran up to the black hole, only to have it vanish the instant before he could lay a finger on it.

"Well, what are we going to do now?"

- - - - _**A / N .**_ - - - -

_**If this were an anime, the opening song would begin now.**_

- - - - _**End of A/N.**_ - - - -

_**Divine Storm Chapter 16**_

"_**Stone Cold Justice"**_

**Somewhere in Italy**

"I've got into contact with Zalior. Apparently he's seen Drax, Mitar, and most of the rest of them , but he hasn't seen Lear, Dorzi, or Kortu, or gotten any news about them from anyone else."

"Why did you get into contact with someone who's tried to kill us?

"Why did we go to Italy?"

Kirk sighed.

"Zalior contacted me because he apparently has nobody better to talk to than us, and we're in Italy because of that snake's spell."

"Hey Kirk!!"

"What is it now, you annoying brat?"

"Can I have a pet???"

"If you clean up after it."

"Yes!"

Io ran around the corner, smoke flying up from the sidewalk as he sped to wherever he was going.

"Why can't he stop bothering me?"

Kirk felt someone grab him in a headlock from behind, and as he was distracted with his attacker's foul breath, Kirk failed to notice the fist colliding with his face and he blacked out. The last thing Kirk heard before he drifted into unconsciousness was, " Well we can take him off your hands."

**Back to Io.**

Io saw a slightly-oversized guinea pig and he grabbed it.

"Let me go!"

"No way!! Is that you, Cj????"

"_Fogar_!!!"

Cj's fur turned into fire and Io screamed as he caught fire. Io sighed in relief as the cool liquid from a fire extinguisher put out the flame, relieved that his hair didn't catch fire, as a mamodo's accelerated healing doesn't affect the rate of hair growth.

"No you don't!"

Io's relief was soon disrupted as a fire extinguisher came down on top of his head, knocking him out.

Io woke up in a bed in a hotel room with Cj and the maniacal human from before standing over him.

"Cj, be careful! That guy's crazy!"

"That's just my bookkeeper, Vincent."

Vincent smiled and rubbed the back of his head, which caused a hidden sword to fall out of his sleeve. Io proceeded to act like a manly mamodo, and screamed like a girl so loud that Vincent had to incapacitate Io once again, this time using four rhino tranquilizer darts.

"Cj, you knock him out if he wakes up and screams this time."

**Back to Kirk.**

Kirk woke up and through hid blurry vision, he could see what looked like an ice-colored robot and a teenager with curly and long green hair.

"Hey, he's coming to."

The mamodo waved Io's book in front of his face, an unlit lighter directly beneath it.

"You see this? You and your mamodo better work with us or you're going to die and your mamodo's book will be burnt."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Plain and simple. We need you to take out an annoying mamodo who's always playing the 'hero'."

"He's already arrived."

Two spell books opened and glowed brightly as the door to a warehouse was torn clean off and thrown back by another mamodo.

"_Amu Uruku_!!"

The newly arrived mamodo, who was male, wearing a skin-tight suit with a cape, punched the robot in the face and his fists proceeded to become extremely fast, hitting the mamodo all over and forcing him to read another spell.

"_Gidao Freezoku_!!"

A giant titan made of ice emerged from the ground and backhanded the newly arrived mamodo, sending him crashing down to the concrete.

"_Garo-Uruku_!!"

The caped mamodo's skin turned to metal and he became incredibly fast, knocking the ice titan down with a blow to the chin.

"_Ganjas Guposu_!!"

The concrete buckled and collapsed in several locations where piles of metallic powder had ripped through them. The metallic powder moved seemingly of its own accord and tried to hit the other mamodo. The mamodo was a blur, hardly visible, dodging every which way. The powder finally caught the mamodo, condensing into a spherical shape around him, but the caped mamodo grinned and yelled for his bookkeeper.

" _Giga Fureido Uruku_!"

The caped mamodo's limbs became charged with a fiery energy and the mamodo attempted to deliver a swift kick to the metal sphere, but the metal powder separated again, leaving the mamodo to fall. The mamodo quickly used his speed to stable himself on the ground.

"_Gidao Freezoku_!!"

An even larger ice titan was summoned by the robotic mamodo and it towered over the caped mamodo, swiping the mamodo into a building and freezing his body from the neck down.

"You won't win! Justice will always prevail over evil!"

The robotic mamodo sent a metal fist into the mamodo's face, shattering his nose bone and knocking him unconscious, his blood dripping onto the metallic skin of his foe.

"_Raja Freezudo_!!"

The robotic mamodo opened his mouth and spewed an icy mist that enveloped a wide area, freezing the mamodo's entire body and his bookkeeper. Cj, Vincent, and Io arrived at the scene only to see the other mamodo waving a lit lighter below Io's spellbook and the robotic mamodo clobbering the caped mamodo.

"Get my book!"

Cj moved to retrieve Io's book, but then saw the caped mamodo frozen to the wall.

"Wait, Laufer, is that you?"

The robotic mamodo turned its head towards Cj.

"So what if he is?"

"_Freezorusen_!"

A concentrated blast of freezing energy was fired at Cj.

"_Fureuken_!!"

Cj's fur turned into a thick metal shell of armor with three blades jutting out from the top of it. Cj took off with the speed of a jet and tackled the mamodo holding the lighter, knocking it out of his hands and into Kirk's hands, and Kirk promptly turned the lighter off, clearly not wanting to be burnt by the lighter.

"_Gikou Sarudon_!!"

A gargantuan ape made out of ice and freezing energy was summoned, smashing the concrete beneath its feet into the rubble as it charged at Cj, pounding on the heavy armor of Cj, who was beginning to waver.

"_Gigas Guporak_!!"

A giant metal sphere struck the ice ape and knocked it back into the robotic mamodo. The giant metal sphere separated into smaller metal spheres and clung to the mamodo's skin, creating a tough armor.

"_Gigano Freezorusen_!!"

A powerful concentrated blast of frozen energy struck Laufer square in the chest, making him cough out blood as he hurtled to the ground, knocking up debris when he crashed into the concrete.

"Since you betrayed me, I might as well complete the task that we had set out to do."

"_Fogarusen_!!!!"

A giant guinea pig appeared and flew at the robotic mamodo, exploding on contact. The robotic mamodo came away unscathed, but the other mamodo's bookkeeper threw Io's book to Kirk and Kirk opened the book, a furious glow coating the book as he read a spell.

"_Ganzu Gaelsir_!!"

Io fired out many blasts of wind from his hands at the robotic mamodo.

"_Digao Freezokur_!! _Dioga Gikou Sarudon_! _Freezudo Cobra_!! _Gigano Schnemar_!!"

The bookkeeper of the robotic mamodo nearly collapsed, but fell to his knees instead as he read their four most powerful spells so far in succession. A massive, four-headed ice titan, a colossal ice ape, a giant cobra made of ice, and a giant snowman made from freezing power were summoned.

"We don't have anything that can stand up to that!!!!" Cj and Io screamed in unison.

"Quiet, you!!"

The other mamodo was kneeling down on the ground and the metallic spheres covering him turned back into a metallic powder and the powder slowly drilled through the ground.

"Who are you to order us around?"

"I am Polvora, an elite mamodo."

"Well, if you're an elite, why can't you beat those spells without having to use an overcomplicated, unnecessarily long process?"

Polvora moved his hands and the metallic powder came to his side and solidified into small metal spheres covered in metallic powder. The spheres fired at the robotic mamodo, but were blocked by the ice summons.

"_Gur Spried_!!"

A huge pile of metallic powder was formed in a wave-like formation and it moved towards the ice summons. Polvora nodded to his bookkeeper, a middle-aged Hispanic man, who was fiddling around with an unlit cigar in his mouth.

"Hey, could you give me a light?"

The bookkeeper glanced at the lighter in Kirk's hand, and then back at Kirk. Kirk handed him the lighter, upon which he lit the cigar and flung it at the ice summons.

"Wind mamodo, you know what to do."

Io used his wind powers to propel the lit cigar into the wave of metallic powder, which had collided with the ice summons, which were already covered in powder and metallic spheres.

"You can't stop my spells or me! Bow to the superiority of me, Sahro Kalt!!"

Polvora laughed as the lit cigar hit the ice summons, which exploded in a huge burst of fire and smoke.

"_Gaelsir_!"

Io blew away the smoke, and Sahro Kalt lied in front of his bookkeeper, smoldering and unmoving, but his book somehow unburned. Sahro had shielded his bookkeeper with his body and used a shield spell.

"_Dio Uruku_!"

Laufer, somehow still standing, healed completely as his body became covered in a sleek, flaming metal armor. Laufer punched the air at an incredible speed and a sonic boom came out, smashing the ground next to Sahro Kalt and leaving a huge dent.

"Hand it over."

Io, Cj, Laufer, and Polvora surrounded Sahro Kalt's bookkeeper. Laufer shuddered in anticipation of something and signaled to his bookkeeper.

"_Jerudo Ma Uruku_!"

An invisible barrier was formed around Laufer and he blasted all the mamodo in it outside of the sphere with a powerful sonic boom and sped out of the circle, running to Sahro Kalt to ask what he was planning. Laufer came to an immediate halt before he reached Sahro Kalt, which saved him, as a giant, molten, serpentine dragon came out of the ground, enveloping Sahro Kalt and his bookkeeper in its body.

"Listen to me."

The giant dragon spoke to Io and the others.

"You have defied me as Laufer has defied me. You won't last much longer in this mamodo battle. Ah, Polvora, it has been a while. You could never defeat me in the mamodo world, so why bother with me now? You could have been my right-hand man, but it is for the best, as my assistants are much more powerful than you. All of you, no matter where you may be, will be hunted down and destroyed by my mamodo. I have already hunted down Zalior and Furda's scum, and they will be done for soon enough. Farewell, mamodo!! Your death sentence is imminent!!!"

"Zalior and Furda's scum…. But that means….."

Io did not finish his sentence as he already knew he could not help them.

**In New Hampshire**

"_Snathir Fureido_!!"

"_Gigano Psirusen_!!"

Silora fired outa giant blast of fire from her mouth, but the opposing mamodo fired an extremely powerful energy beam from his hand that sliced through Silora's spell with ease and struck her book, setting it ablaze and sending Silora back to the mamodo world. Gatrion and Roland started sweating nervously.

"Gatrion! Roland! Where have you been all this time? Master Ryu has been very impatient with you two!"

"We've been gathering reconnaissance on Zalior and Furda's mamodo. We kinda thought that you might need it."

"Well, keep doing that, and if you see another one of Furda or Zalior's mamodo, you better burn their book. Got it?"

Roland and Gatrion smirked.

"No problem. I'm an elite mamodo. Those fools are chump change."

"We'll get those losers back to the mamodo world in an instant."

Roland and Gatrion both started snickering. Zalior and Furda's mamodo were so easily fooled, this wouldn't even be a challenge for them.

- - - - _**End of Chapter**_ - - - -

Gasp! Surprise ending!

Oh and by the way, elite mamodo are different from regular mamodo, as they were enrolled in special courses in their mamodo school (reserved for only the most powerful mamodo children) and they were much more powerful than the other mamodo children in the mamodo world.

Here are the elite mamodo so far in the story that I have revealed or have deemed unnecessary to reveal elite mamodo status for as a plot twist in the story:

Bonez, Zier, Zalior, Gatrion, Furda, Drax, Kortu, Firebrand, Karkel, Polvora, Laufer, Sahro Kalt.


	17. Elipsia vs Neuro

"Hey, Gatrion, do you really think that we can find a mamodo like this?"

Roland was gawking and pointing at Gatrion, who was wearing a giant sandwich board that said "Free Book Polishing Service". Roland turned and saw a mamodo coming.

"Who knew that we could find a mamodo way out here?"

Roland and Gatrion sprinted across the deserted hayfield, opening the book and preparing for battle.

"_Fairon_!"

Gatrion's fingers stretched out and tried to wrap around the mamodo, but the opposing bookkeeper read a spell and a flaming comet came down and struck Gatrion, knocking him out and putting spirals in his and Roland's eyes.

"What do you think you're doing, Gatrion? I thought you abandoned Ryu a while ago."

"I did, but Quarum recruited me back and made me look for mamodo."

"Well, since you left, I took your place as number four in Ryu's chain of command."

Gatrion pretended to laugh in a friendly manner.

"Oh, Neuro, you sly dog, you!"

Neuro stopped and glared at Gatrion.

"I can sense another mamodo nearby."

Elipsia walked into the field with his bookkeeper, trying to find his way out of this place into civilization. Elipsia slammed his fists into the ground and screamed.

"Damn you, Silora! Where are you and why'd you take me here?!"

Gatrion walked up to Elipsia and punched him in the face.

"What the hell? Gatrion, what the hell are you doing?"

"_Fliusen_!"

Gatrion flew at Elipsia and was going to slice right through him with razor-sharp wings, but Elipsia's bookkeeper interrupted by reading a spell.

"_Ganzeiru Bogelipsior_!"

Many metallic, oval-shaped devices appeared into thin air. Gatrion tried to swat one away with his wing, but it fired out a laser, charring his wing.

"What in the world is this spell?"

"Now you're at our mercy. Tell us why you betrayed Zalior for Ryu."

"I was loyal to Ryu in the first place."

The oval-shaped devices turned into fists, beating Gatrion mercilessly until he fell unconscious.

"Now, who else wants some of this?"

Neuro stepped out from the bushes.

"I would gladly accept your invitation, but I have bigger fish to fry than you."

Elipsia took Neuro's bait and the oval-shaped devices turned into blades, which started to spin, spiraling towards Neuro. Neuro's bookkeeper read a spell and a huge, flaming comet descended from the skies, seemingly crushing Elipsia.

"Is that the best that you can do?"

The smoke cleared and the oval-shaped devices had bored a hole in the comet, leaving Elipsia and his bookkeeper completely harmless. Another spell was read and a huge energy ball was thrown at Elipsia.

"_Bogiruga_!"

Each of the oval-shaped devices fired out a powerful energy blast at the energy ball, destroying it and sending the rubble flying back at Neuro, who became covered in a dome-like shield that blocked the rubble.

"_Bogiruga_!"

Each of the oval-shaped devices fired a powerful blast at Neuro, who stood there and simply let the shield block the attack, but didn't flinch at all when the spell broke the shield and hurtled towards his body. Neuro took the spell head-on and looked like he might collapse when another spell was read and Neuro became completely engulfed in flames, coming out completely healed.

"_Gigano Bogiruga_!"

Each of the oval-shaped devices fired out a huge blast of energy at Neuro, who stood there, as if he was not going to be hit at all.

"_Dioemrosu Universidon_!"

A colossal demon emerged from a black hole that emerged from behind Neuro, wielding a sword and a battle axe in two of its four arms. The demon swung its weapons and destroyed the blasts with ease. The other two fists flared with fiery energy and shot blasts of fire at Elipsia.

"_Orugiga Bogirzaidon_!"

Each of the oval-shaped devices turned into a huge, cannon-like blaster. Each blaster fired out a huge blast at the demon, destroying the demon and leaving Neuro visibly agitated.

"What will it take to keep you scum down?"

Neuro's bookkeeper, a scrawny-looking teenager, glared at Elipsia. Neuro's spellbook glowed incredibly bright.

"_Jinganzu Neuroku_!"

Many black holes appeared around the area. Neuro nodded to his bookkeeper, who cast another spell.

"_Teo Emurusen_!"

A giant comet came hurtling down from the sky, hurtling into a black hole. Elipsia looked around for the comet, but the comet came out of a black hole behind him and was about to hit him in the back.

"_Giga Bogushield_!"

An energy shield appeared around each of the oval-shaped devices, turning the area around Elipsia into one giant, bubble-like shield around Elipsia, blocking Neuro's spell.

"_Gigano Bogiruga_!"

The entire energy shield concentrated at one point and fired a giant energy blast at Neuro. Neuro was hit hard by the spell and fell to the ground, the black holes disappearing with them.

"No! I don't have enough heart energy for another spell!"

Neuro's bookkeeper covertly took out a small button and pressed it. Ryu was automatically notified and a giant dragon came out of the ground, enveloping Neuro and his bookkeeper within its body and then disappearing as it did with Sahro Kalt. The dragon did not say anything to Elipsia, but glared at him and his bookkeeper.

Two days later, Elipsia and his bookkeeper, Harold Lane, were walking through a small town.

"That dragon didn't feel like a spell, but what else could it have been?"

"I don't know, Elipsia, but it felt like someone or something was watching us through that dragon."

"You're right. Master Ryu always keeps a close eye on his competition."

"Elipsia..."

"... Turn around and face them, Lane. Don't worry. Just like we practiced! 7 o' clock!"

The bookkeeper quickly composed himself and turned to face the opponents, only to see nothing.

"They were just here..."

"Get ready, Katz! Take them out, quickly!"

The duo looked above them and saw that the mamodo had jumped right over them.

"_Gazuron_!"

An axe blade connected to a chain flew at Elipsia, who blocked it with his bare hands, but was pushed into the dirt. The axe blade came swinging back at the mamodo.

"Lane! Plan 12, now!"

"_Bogir_!"

The spell hit the axe's chain, forcing the blunt end to fall toward Elipsia instead of the edge.

"_Bogirudo_!"

The shield blocked the blunt end easily. Elipsia grabbed the chain, only to let it go as it quickly retracted. He looked up to see the chain winding back into the top of a mamodo's head. The mamodo was giant, to the point where his bookkeeper, a thirty-something year old man wearing a disheveled three-piece suit that looked like it had been worn for several days on end, was sitting on his shoulder, and the mamodo was clad in a suit of golden armor like a knight. Rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and diamonds were encrusted into his armor, making him appear even more majestic. He had a royal blue cape on his back. An image of a green serpentine dragon stood out prominently on the cape. Elipsia looked into his yellow eyes, visible through the slits in his helmet, and saw no fear at all in them.

"Lane! Pl-"

"_Gigano Gazuron_!"

- - - - End of Chapter. - - - -

Short chapter. Meh.

- Iostorm of the Quick but Short-Chaptered Update.


	18. Claws of Fury, Axes of Evil

"_Gigano __Gazuron_!"

"_Orugiga Bogirzaidon_!"

Harold's quick thinking saved Elipsia; the two spells cancelled each other out. The armored behemoth narrowed his eyes at the smaller mamodo, who stood his ground and glared back.

"_Gazuron_!"

"_Bogirudo_!"

An oval-shaped energy shield was formed behind Elipsia. The axe blade cracked the shield and embedded itself in the shield.

"What? A metal axe blade should be easily melted by my energy shield!"

"I guess I'm just too powerful for you."

The bookkeeper of the mysterious mamodo closed the book and the axe blade retracted with the chain back to the top of the mamodo's head. The mamodo leaped in front of Elipsia, his bookkeeper hanging onto his shoulder.

"I'm Katz, and this is my bookkeeper, John Newman. Nice to meet you. Even if you are Furda's pawn. I guess it'll make destroying you easier on my conscience."

"What did you call me?"

"Simply what you are. I can't stand pawns like you who blindly follow mamodo like Furda around."

Elipsia glared up at Katz.

"All right, if you won't admit that you're scum, then I'll crush you into the dirt like the scum you are. Syriana, let's take him down!"

A female mamodo leaped down from a nearby building, landing next to Katz. Katz pushed down some of the jewels on his chest plate in an unusual order, which led to a hollow chest compartment being opened up. A teenage boy holding a spellbook was revealed, yawning inside the compartment.

"I was trying to sleep. You mind?"

The boy went back to sleep. Syriana slapped her forehead with her palm. Syriana was a short mamodo with long blue hair and light green eyes. Syriana had two bracelets on each of her hands that each had one side of a small lobster claw dangling from them.

"Furda's here!"

The boy woke up and fell out of Katz's compartment because of over enthusiasm. The boy calmed down when he saw Elipsia.

"Katz, can't you deal with these guys yourself? I'm not battling some two-bit losers who work for Furda."

Syriana closed her eyes and the lobster claws on her hands grew until they expanded around her hands to become huge lobster claws.

"Read the spell, Perry, or I'll cut your arms off and beat you with them."

"Relax, Syriana. I know what I'm doing, okay."

"_Gigabogir Fureidon_!"

Two flamethrowers jutted out of Elipsia's wrists and two huge plumes of fire were shot out from the flamethrowers at Perry and John.

"_Gazushield_!"

"_Fidlor Clawroruk_!"

Three huge axe heads rose from the ground in front of Syriana and Katz, blocking the plumes of flame. One of Syriana's claws became much longer and thinner, also becoming more powerful. Syriana used the long, thin claw to cut off the flamethrowers jutting from Elipsia's wrists, then pointed the claw at his chest.

"_Clawroruga_!"

A powerful blast of energy was fired from Syriana's long claw and hit Elipsia dead center in the chest. Elipsia fell over unconscious.

"So, you thought you could beat us? Don't make me laugh!"

Unfortunately for Elipsia, they laughed. Syriana pointed her long claw at Elipsia's book.

"_Clawroru_-"

A metal fist hit Syriana in the face and knocked her over. Laufer stood over her.

"You didn't think you could run, did you, Syriana? No minion of Ryu will stop me! Your boss has tried to catch me, but he's never bothered to go out and burn my book himself. That's his flaw."

"We're powerful enough. Your flaw is thinking that you could beat us by yourself."

"Did you really think that a mamodo of my caliber couldn't persuade others to join our cause? I have a powerful team right here."

Laufer looked behind him and looked at his bookkeeper.

"Gimme a second."

"_Uruku_!"

Laufer sped off and returned, throwing a mamodo and a partner on top of Elipsia's unconscious body. Elipsia woke up and groaned.

"Well, you four can deal with Katz and Syriana."

"What happened?"

"All I remember is battling Laufer and then him asking us if we wanted to help him defeat an evil mamodo."

"Can you please get off me?"

"Sorry about that."

The bookkeeper spotted Harold with Elipsia's book and pointed to him.

"_Kai Lei_!"

The mamodo fired a laser from his mouth, but Elipsia punched his head down, making the laser hit the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The mamodo punched Elipsia back.

"Burning your book. Let's try that again, Ishimaru!"

"_Kai Lei_!"

A laser was fired from the mamodo's mouth again.

"_Gazuron_!"

An axe blade attached to a chain was fired from Katz's head. The chain wrapped around the mamodo's legs, tripping him and making the laser misfire once again.

"We were assigned to burn his book. Don't get in the way."

"Do you work for that Ryu guy?"

"So, tales of our master's power have spread far and wide."

"No, Laufer just told me about him. I think he was that guy in the elite mamodo program who was always babbling on about how he was going to reshape the world to make it better or something."

"You're an elite mamodo?"

"Yeah, so what?"

Katz turned to Syriana and whispered in her ear.

"If we burn Elipsia's book and an elite mamodo's book, then Master Ryu might promote us."

"Elite mamodo, what is your name?"

The mamodo opened his mouth to speak, but Ishimaru interrupted.

"His name is-... I don't know if I should tell you..."

"Tell us, and I'll let you battle us one at a time, unless you'd rather face us both and be crushed. It's your decision, bookkeeper."

"_Hokaisho_!"

A concentrated energy beam was fired from the mamodo's mouth, hitting Katz's armor and leaving a dent in it before dissipating.

"My name is Chainz! You better remember it, because I'm gonna be the mamodo who'll eliminate both of you!"

"I sincerely doubt it! Let's hit him hard, Syriana!"

"_Clawroruga_!"

A beam was fired from Syriana's long claw at Chainz.

"_Hokkado_!"

A huge gear emerged from the ground. The beam hit the gear, but the gear started spinning and the beam was reflected back to its source.

"_Gazushield_!"

Several axe blades emerged from the ground, blocking the laser.

"Let's see how well an elite mamodo stands up to us, one of the most powerful hunting teams that Master Ryu has at his disposal."

The four mamodo stared each other down.

- - - - End of Chapter. - - - -

I know they used Japanese honorifics in Prince Gray's fanfic, but it's my story, and Chainz and Ishimaru's speech will not contain honorifics, mainly because I do not want to badly mangle the language. Read (r)and review, readers!

- Iostorm (for lack of a creative and/or funny addition to my signature here)..


	19. All Chained Up

"_TeoHokaisho_!"

Chainz fired a powerful laser from his mouth at Katz and Syriana. Katz leaped in front of the spell.

"_Gazushield_!"

Several giant axe heads emerged from the ground. The laser burned a hole through the shield, hitting Katz and leaving a huge dent in his armor and knocking him over.

"_Amresu Cobra_!!"

Chainz punched his hand forward and summoned a cobra spirit that lunged at Katz.

"_Gazuron_!"

The axe blade on Katz's head fired out and the chain wrapped around Chainz's arm. Katz grabbed the end of the chain and flung Chainz back at Ishimaru. Ishimaru closed the book and the cobra spirit disappeared. Chainz fell back into Ishimaru, knocking him over.

"So much for the elite mamodo."

"_Hokaisho_!"

Chainz fired a powerful laser from his mouth.

"_Go Gazushield_!!"

Several huge axe blades emerged from the ground in front of Katz. The laser hit the shield and was reflected back at Chainz.

"_Hokekeruk_!"

Chainz became covered in spikes and his face became more snake-like. Chainz charged at Katz and knocked him back through several buildings. John and Ishimaru looked at each other.

"Well, we might as well let our mamodo settle this battle."

The two bookkeepers dashed quickly through the holes in the buildings that their mamodo had created, leaving Elipsia and Syriana along with their bookkeepers.

"_Clawrorusen_!"

Syriana fired out an energy blast from her long claw at Elipsia.

"_Bogirudo_!"

An oval-shaped energy shield was formed in front of Elipsia, blocking the spell.

"_Gigano Clawrorusen_!!"

Syriana fired out a giant blast of energy from both of her claws, breaking through Elipsia's shield easily.

"_Giga Bogushield_`!!"

A giant, wall-like shield formed in front of Elipsia and Harold. The blast impacted the shield and dissipated along with the shield.

"_Dima Crabun_!!"

Many crabs emerged from Syriana's claws, skittering towards Elipsia and Harold.

"_Ganzeiru Bogelipsior_!!"

Many oval-shaped metal devices appeared, floating around Elipsia and Harold.

"_Clawrorusen_!"

"_Bogir_!"

Syriana, along with all of the summoned crabs, fired out an energy beam from her claws, countered by energy beams fired by Elipsia and the oval-shaped metal devices. Both of the spells dissipated.

**Back to Chainz.**

"_TeoHokaisho_!"

Chainz fired a powerful laser at Katz.

"_Go Gazushield_!! _Raja Gazun_!!"

Several giant axe blades emerged from the ground, blocking Chainz's attack. A crushing force in the shape of a giant axe head was thrust downwards at Chainz.

"_Hokeiron Yo-Yo_!"

Chainz's arms turned into chains and his hands turned into buzz saws. Chainz slashed through the crushing energy and slashed at Katz.

"_Go Gazuruk_!!"

Katz's fists were replaced by two pendulum-shaped axe heads. Katz knocked the buzz saws out of his way and tried to slash off Chainz's arms.

"_TeoHokaisho_!"

Chainz fired a powerful laser from his eyes. Katz slashed through the beam with his upgraded hands.

"_Urujimu Gazun_!!"

Katz took the axe blade off of his head and spun it rapidly, creating a tornado. The wind blew Chainz's arms and hands backwards towards Ishimaru, so Ishimaru closed the book and Chainz's hands and arms returned to normal.

"_Amresu Cobra_!!"

Chainz punched his hand forward and summoned a cobra spirit that went into the spinning axe blade and jammed it up, stopping the tornado.

"_Gigano Gazuron_!!"

A chain was formed in Katz's hand. The chain was attached to a giant metal device with many axes on it. The metal device started spinning rapidly, destroying the cobra spirit.

"_Barudo Gazuron_!!"

Many chains were formed from Katz's back, all attached to numerous giant axe heads which were aimed at Chainz.

"_Lei Hokaisho_!!"

Chainz fired out a giant laser cobra from his mouth. The giant laser cobra impacted with both of Katz's spells and the spells clashed until they dissipated.

"It seems like we're at a standstill here."

"How about we clash with our ultimate spells?"

"I already used mine."

"That was your ultimate spell?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Then you better be prepared to die!"

"_Dioga Gazuron_!!"

- - - - End of Chapter. - - - -

I'm back!!

- Iostorm of the Returned from A Camp People


	20. Ryu Strikes Back!

"_Dioga Gazuron_!"

A massive metallic device attached to a giant chain with many gargantuan axe blades on it started spinning towards Chainz.

"_Lei Hokaisho_!"

Chainz fired out a massive laser cobra from his mouth, but John put even more energy into the spell and Katz's spell became nearly twice at large, clashing with Chainz's spell.

"Ishimaru, can't you pull out more heart energy?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Hey, Katz. Why do you work for Ryu anyways?"

"Ryu gives us strength. We don't have to be afraid of elite mamodo like you who pick on us. We can work together with elite mamodo and we can be knights for Ryu when he becomes king."

"You don't really believe that, do you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Chainz."

"_Gazuron_!"

The axe on the top of Katz's head shot upwards, cutting the chain of the Dioga Gazuron spell and making it fall to the ground. John closed the book and the Dioga Gazuron spell disappeared, the axe and chain from the Gazuron spell retracting back into Katz's head.

"No, Katz, we can't afford to be constantly afraid of Ryu."

Ishimaru sighed in relief, closing the book before the laser cobra could hit Katz or John.

"We need to protect Ryu's next victim."

"Yeah. I think Ryu said he was the son of some high-ranking knight. Who was his father again? Mars, no. Jupiter, no that wasn't it. Definitely wasn't Pluto. It sure wasn't Venus. Nope, not Mercury. I guess it wasn't Saturn. Well, I forget."

Chainz scratched his head in confusion.

"Are you sure it isn't Charon's son?

"No, I think Charon is a competitor in this tournament."

"Uran-"

"Whoa, you sick bastard, stop right there and think for a second: who the hell would give someone a name like that? I don't even think there's a single mamodo out of the millions back home who has that name."

"Well, who is it, then?"

"I don't know. We better stop Ryu, though, or he'll try to take over the Earth next."

"There! You just said it!"

"Said what!"

"The knight's name!"

"Next?"

"No, before that."

"The?"

"Earth, you moron."

"Knight Earth?"

"Yes."

Ishimaru slapped his head. What these mamodo had in strength, they made up for in a lack of common sense or significant amounts of intelligence. In the time that Katz and Chainz were arguing, the other mamodo's book could have been burnt.

"But that means that Bonez is in danger!"

"What are you talking about, Chainz?"

"Bonez was my friend in the mamodo world. We need to help him."

* * *

**Back to Elipsia.**

"_Gigano Clawrorusen_!"

A huge blast was fired out from Syriana's claws, along with many more giant blasts fired from each crab's claw.

"_Orudio Bogirzaidon_!"

Each of the oval-shaped metallic devices floating around Elipsia turned into a huge cannon and fired out a huge energy blast. Both of Elipsia's hands turned into giant cannons as well, firing off a massive blast of energy at Syriana. The blasts met, and Elipsia's blast overtook Syriana's spell and hit Syriana, knocking her out and making the crabs disappear.

"No!"

Perry pulled a communicator out of his pocket and spoke into it.

"This guy's tough, Ryu! We need reinforcements, like, right now!"

Almost immediately, a transparent, green serpentine dragon emerged from the ground, enveloping the bookkeeper. The dragon's jaws opened as it enveloped the mamodo as well.

"I can't spare reinforcements at the moment; our forces are spread thin right now. You won one battle today, villain, but it doesn't matter. I have powerful allies, and now I know who you are, and what you look like. You may be powerful, but you're not even an elite mamodo. Without your leader Furda to protect you, my friends will find you. It's only a matter of time before I make you pay for your wicked ways."

The dragon went back into the ground, taking Syriana and Perry with it.

"Spread thin? Furda said Ryu had a huge alliance. What are they doing that's making them be spread thin?"

"I think you know the answer already, Elipsia."

"But Ryu's supposedly dedicated to justice! If he wanted to eliminate us, he'd do it in a straight-out, honorable fight! He wouldn't hunt us down like dogs!"

"Don't play dumb, kid. Ryu spearheads this whole alliance. He has the power to send other mamodo to eliminate the competition, and, as long as they successfully do their jobs, he doesn't have to worry about risking defeat personally in battle. He's probably found the other other mamodo by now, and he probably doesn't care if they allied with Furda or Zalior."

"I chose to ally with Furda. I knew the risks when I approached him. The others should be safe; they had nothing to do with him besides trying to defeat him. Anyway, most of those guys seemed powerful- Ryu's gonna have a hard time taking out mamodo like Zalior or Zier- they're powerhouses among the elites just like Furda and that bastard himself."

"The mamodo they sent after us were just a small fraction of Ryu's army. I doubt even an elite could survive if they brought more mamodo with them."

"Furda's an elite. Look at how strong he is. I usually don't care much about the whole 'elite' title, but only strong mamodo can carry that title and prove worthy of it. Still, I hope they're okay; nobody deserves to be eliminated like this."

"Don't worry about them. If they're as strong as you say, then these 'elites' will manage just fine on their own."

* * *

"_Radom_!"

An explosive energy ball was fired out of the hand of one of Ryu's mamodo.

"_Zorushield_!"

Zier's shield blocked the spell, but the smoke from the explosion momentarily blinded him.

"_Gigano Fureido_!"

"_Gigano Shador_!"

A sizable plume of fire and a giant black cat were launched at Zier.

"_Go Zoruk_!"

Felix, standing far enough away, was unaffected by the smoke, and saw the enemy's attack coming. Zier's blue armor glowed with a faint hue.

"Block the spell to your left! No, wait, there's one in front of you too!"

Zier moved his shield to intercept the giant cat, which smashed against his shield. He then swung his arms around and flung the cat into the fire, destroying it.

"_Ganzu Fureido_!"

Multiple fireballs added to the size of the already-massive wave of flames headed for Zier. Zier jumped at the blast, which destroyed his shield.

"_Garazonis_! _Gigano Zonis_!"

Zier spun around and fired a massive tornado in all directions, blowing away the flames. He landed on the ground and turned to face a laughing mamodo.

"You're playin' it safe, ain't ya?! You wasted heart power there by destroying my whole spell when you could've just forced your way through it. You're trying to protect your bookkeeper from everything. Well, don't you know that mamodo with weak bookkeepers don't last very long?!"

Zier took a fighting stance to protect himself from another figure charging at him, but froze when he saw it was a human bookkeeper. The human bookkeeper scoffed at his reaction and stopped right in front of the confused mamodo.

"What's the matter? Haven't you ever seen a human with a backbone before?! Firebrand, didn't you say they were strong?! Are you still scared of me, you numbskull?"

"I said the mamodo was an elite. I didn't know he was this dumb, or that his bookkeeper was this useless."

"Tch, whatever. _Excelles Fureido_!"

The human dropped to the ground suddenly, just as a blast of flames in the shape of an 'x' hit Zier, knocking him back as he struggled to stay standing. The human stood up unharmed, having slipped through the gap at the bottom of the spell.

"_Go Zoruk_!"

Zier's body expanded as his armor covered his face and his whole body, making him look like a monster. The blue mamodo shook his arms back and forth, knocking the flames that made up the 'x' aside, even as they burned his arms.

"_Gigano Zonis_! _Gigano Zonis_!"

Zier fired two tornado-like whirlwinds from his antennae at two of the mamodo.

" _Dioga Rond Radom_!"

A huge fiery whip was wielded by one of Ryu's mamodo. The giant, fiery whip slashed through Zier's spells with ease.

"_Dioga Shadon_!"

A huge, shadowy blur collided with Zier.

"_Garazonis_!"

Zier started to drill through the spell in his enhanced form, but when he was halfway through, his spinning halted, as a shadowy paw smashed into his stomach mid-rotation.

"_Doruzonis_! _Doruzonis_! _Zonis_! _Zonis_!"

Whirlwinds spun around both of Zier's hands, settling into the shape of drills. He barraged the spell continuously with enhanced palm strikes as whirlwinds from both his antennae ravaged the spell further. Zier howled in pain when the shadowy cat struck him again and again, but he kept hitting the Dioga-level spell with everything he had. At last, he tore clean through the spell, slightly laughing in triumph even as he bent double and panted from physical overexertion.

"I put everything I had into that spell."

"Are you serious? Ryu may not have given you as much power as me and Aros here, but I'd'a thought that modifyin' your book to increase the amount of heart energy you have would've given you more heart energy than that."

"I don't know why Ryu gave you and Katz that ability. You're far too weak to make good use of it, anyway."

"Don't underestimate me. I'm still here, you know!"

"Aros, Simon, go back. I'll take care of this guy myself."

The hovering mamodo grabbed a strange-looking device from his pocket and pressed a button. A transparent, green dragon made of energy emerged from the ground and enveloped the two mamodo and their bookkeepers.

"He's got a little fight in him. Let's take him back alive to Karkel and Syriana. A little experimentation and some torture might brighten their moods a bit. That crazy, so-called scientist and that torture-loving bitch are crazy as hell, but hey, might as well help our side out, even they are bastards!"

"Well, it's pretty fun to watch those mamodo squirm when those two get their hands on them."

"For a cat, you're pretty sadistic."

"Heh. So there are cat mamodo."

"Who told you there weren't? Looks like you have some shit luck, pal."

"Yeah, a weak and stupid-ass bookkeeper. And you're pretty strong and really frickin' famous to boot, which makes you the unluckiest bastard I know."

The dragon disappeared back into the ground, taking the two mamodo with it.

"Felix, what was that? I thought I told you not to banter with the enemy."

"Sorry. It's got me pretty riled up, though. Enough for another few spells. We should be able to beat this guy."

"Well, sorry to say it, but you do have some shit luck, Zier. You had better odds against all three of us than me alone. Now nobody else can see our battle. Which means I don't have to keep any secrets or hold back any longer!"

"Just a little more. _Go Zoruk_!"

"_Gigano Fureido_!"

"_Go Zoruk_!"

"_Ganzu_ _Fureido_!"

Zier's armor hardened over his skin more and glowed as irises took on a fiery light-blue hue. He also grew in size as he tore through all of the opponent's spells.

"So, it looks like we've got 'cha cornered like an animal. When I stop your final charge, you'll have nothing left. If it makes you feel better, we didn't choose to specifically eliminate you, so it's nothing personal. It's the same with the rest of your friends, ya know."

* * *

**To Niro's Location**

"Well, well, looks like this is the end of the line. You'll pay for burning Brelkor's book."

"_Psirusen_!"

A powerful blast of psychic energy knocked Niro flat on his back. The mamodo approached Niro's body, psychic energy glowing in his hand.

"Goodbye, worthless scum."

* * *

Ian and Bonez had found Gondollia and Donny and were hanging out at their house. They were out renting a movie to watch. They found one and went up to the register and saw a teenager wearing Goth makeup and spiked armbands. The teenager had spiky red hair.

"So, is this all for today?"

The guy in line nudged Bonez and whispered in his ear.

"Don't move."

"What?"

The man pulled out a spellbook from underneath his beige jacket.

"_Barusen_!"

Several bone shards shot out of the red-haired teenager's hands, striking Bonez in the chest and making him fall over. The bookkeeper and mamodo turned to Ian as their orange-red book lit up like a floodlight.

* * *

Felix gritted his teeth and seethed as the spellbook's previously brilliant light died down and faded away. Zier knelt on the ground, bruised and battered and back in his normal form now, looking at the mamodo directly in front of him.

"Don't tell anyone what you saw, now, okay? I won't burn your book, and you'll return with me safely to Ryu. You come from a mighty powerful lineage too, so you can understand why I don't tell anybody 'bout this. Really hate to treat a worthy opponent like this, but can't really help it- it's my job to ensure that no one escapes Master Ryu's justice."

* * *

Twentieth chapter! Woo hoo!


	21. Eggscelent!

Ian looked down at the ground at Bonez's body. He put on an astonished look as he stared down at Bonez's body. He knew that an attack like that wouldn't work against Bonez, but deceiving the opponent would make it all too easy to burn their book.

"Give me your book."

"Over my dead body."

"Fair enough."

The human and mamodo smirked and walked towards Ian. When the mamodo stepped over Bonez's body, Bonez's arms shot up, grabbing his ankles and tripping him up. The mamodo fell backwards, pinning the bookkeeper to the ground. Bonez's skin seemed to melt away and he became a skeletal figure. Bonez jumped to his feet and unsheathed both of his swords.

"_Sorudo_!"

Bonez's swords became coated in a yellow glow and he slashed at the mamodo with his swords.

"_Barushield_!!!!"

A sharp bone emerged from the mamodo's palm. Another bone grew out of the sharp bone and more bones emerged from other bones until there was a giant web-like tangle of bones in the shape of a circular shield. Bonez slashed at the shield of bones, but the mamodo shoved his hand forward and the bone shield smashed into Bonez, knocking him flat on his back. Bonez got up, just in time for the mamodo to punch Bonez in the face.

"Aaah! Why didn't that hurt you?"

The mamodo was holding his bruised fist in his other hand. Bonez was smiling, his skeletal face not showing a single bruise or mark from the mamodo's punch.

"Sirolian, you shouldn't have tried to punch through solid bone without a spell."

"Cast the spell, then!!"

"_Baruk_!"

Sirolian's skin turned to a thick, bone-like armor.

"_Sorudo_!"

Bonez's swords began to glow and he attempted to slice Sirolian's skin, but he only cracked the bone armor. Sirolian punched Bonez in the gut and he flew back, gasping for breath from Sirolian's strengthened punch.

"_Baruk_!"

Sirolian's bone armor repaired the crack in itself and it grew even thicker on Sirolian's skin.

"_Barudo Caluboruk_!!"

A giant spiked club made out of dense bone appeared in Sirolian's hand and he swung it at Bonez. Bonez was knocked back into a shelf in the video store. Ian slipped out of the video store, and Sirolian and his bookkeeper chased after him. After Ian had ran a certain distance, Sirolian and his bookkeeper turned back to the video store, where Bonez was just getting up from the impact of Sirolian's spell.

"_Rond Baruk_!!"

The spiked bone club turned into a long, spiked bone whip that he slashed at the building, leaving several tears in the structure that left the building ready to collapse.

"_Barudo Cobra_!!"

A huge cobra made out of bone ripped through the ground and tunneled underground, emerging every few seconds to smash into the building, which collapsed after a few hits.

Sirolian turned back and started to run towards the direction where Ian had fled to. The bookkeeper tried to stop Sirolian, but he had already ran out of sight. The bookkeeper closed the book to conserve heart energy and sighed. Ryu had already planned a backup plan if either Bonez or "Ruby" (that nickname was the best identification on Bonez's bookkeeper that Ryu could find) tried to flee.

**Back to Ian.**

Ian stopped in his tracks when he saw another mamodo.

"How did you know that I would go this way?"

"It's the only way to escape from here. Master Ryu always comes prepared. Let's burn his book quickly, Jerry."

"_Egur Radom_!!"

The mamodo clasped his hands together and an egg was formed in his hands that shot forward at Ian. Ian laughed and turned around to walk away when the egg narrowly missed him, striking the ground behind him and exploding. Ian shuddered and paled at the thought of how close he was to having Bonez's book burnt.

"_If I hadn't moved away, Bonez would be gone now. I have to be careful._"

"You got lucky. Ovortem, let's make sure he can't dodge this time."

"_Egur Dareido_!!"

An egg fired out of Ovortem's hands. Ian dodged it, but when the egg hit the ground, the yolk spread all over the area, coating Ian. Ian tried to move, but the yolk restricted his movement.

"Alright, this is for when you called my spells stupid and useless in the mamodo world, Bonez!"

"_Egur Radom_!!"

An explosive egg formed in Ovortem's hands, but Jerry closed the spellbook and looked behind him where a mamodo and a bookkeeper were standing at a distance from him. The bookkeeper pointed towards Ovortem and Jerry and their book glowed with an intense light as the bookkeeper prepared to launch a spell at Ovortem and Jerry.

**To Chainz and Katz….**

Chainz and Katz ended up in a neighborhood near where Bonez and Ian were, but they didn't know that. They saw a mamodo exit a house there and opened their spellbooks.

"No, I've got this one."

"_TeoHokaisho_!"

Chainz fired out a powerful laser from his eyes, striking the unprotected mamodo and knocking him out. The mamodo's bookkeeper came outside.

"Gondollia, I told you to take out the damn trash!!"

Gondollia's bookkeeper, Donny, saw Gondollia's unconscious body and the mamodo.

"So, can I help you?"

"We won't burn your mamodo's book if you tell us where a mamodo named Bonez is."

Donny calmed down significantly.

"Oh, Bonez. He and his bookkeeper, Ruby, went to the video store to get a movie to watch a few hours ago."

"How long is it to the video store from here?"

"It's a few minutes away by car, but walking there across all of the roads will take at least half an hour. Bonez and Ruby took a cab, and we would be able to, but I'm out of cash and my parents are away on a long cruise."

John looked at Ishimaru.

"I don't have any cash on me. You got any?"

"Sorry, don't have any money on me either."

John and Ishimaru looked at Katz and Chainz.

"We're mamodo! Do you think we carry human currency?"

"We have to hurry. You can stay here and tend to your mamodo."

Chainz and Katz, along with their bookkeepers, rushed to help Bonez and Ruby.

**Back to Ian.**

Ian was staring at the mamodo who had just arrived. The mamodo stood at five feet seven inches and had black hair. The mamodo was wearing a light suit of yellow armor and the visor on his helmet was up, revealing his green-blue eyes. The mamodo was also carrying a lance in his hands.

"_Ranzesen_!!"

The mamodo hurled his lance at Ovortem.

"_Egur Shield_!!"

A huge egg was formed in front of Ovortem. The lance punctured the egg, but the egg flipped around and the lance ripped out of the other side of the egg, sending it hurling back at the mamodo. The mamodo held out his hand and the lance stopped in its tracks and levitated back into the mamodo's hands.

"Out of my way, Ryu's pawn. I had heard that your master wanted to eliminate Bonez, but I am the only one who should eliminate Bonez in this tournament."

"_Jan Ji Ranzedo_!"

The mamodo raised his hands above him and a huge energy lance was formed, which he thrust downwards at Jerry and Ovortem.

"_Dioga Egurdon_!!"

A huge, metal, spiked egg was summoned by Ovortem and thrust towards the mamodo's spell.

"Now!"

The mamodo smirked as his bookkeeper received the signal and his book glowed with a furious light.

"I still have enough power to cast another spell!"

"_Dioga Egurdon_!!"

Another huge, metal, spiked egg was summoned by Ovortem and thrust towards the mamodo's spell. The mamodo's spell was already being overcome by Ovortem's previous spell, so the spell was easily broken through by both of Ovortem's spells. At this point, the mamodo rushed forward towards Ovortem and shoved him out of the way. The mamodo slammed Ovortem's book shut and ripped it from Jerry's hands, throwing it into the air.

"_Ranzesen_!!"

The mamodo hurled his lance into the air, tearing through Ovortem's book and setting most of it ablaze.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Wagner."

Ovortem vanished back to the mamodo world and Jerry quickly fled. Wagner turned to Ian.

"You must be Bonez's bookkeeper. Tell me where he is."

Sirolian, having witnessed most of the battle and having run back to get his bookkeeper, came back with his bookkeeper.

"He's buried in the rubble of that building over there. You're welcome to have your human get him out of the building after I burn your book. But that won't be necessary. I'll burn both your book and Bonez's book."

"We'll see about that."

- - - - **End of Chapter.** - - - -

Since other people do stats for burnt book mamodo, I might as well.

Name: Ovortem

Partner: Jerry

Alignment: Evil (Ryu)

Spell Theme: Eggs

Book Burned by: Wagner

Spells:

(1.) Egur Radom- Ovortem fires out an explosive egg from his hands.

(2.) Egur Dareido- Ovortem fires out an egg from his hands that bursts, covering the opponent(s) in sticky yolk that immobilizes them.

(3.) Egur Shield- A giant egg is summoned in front of Ovortem. When a spell breaks through one side of the egg, the egg spins around, unleashing that spell back at the opponent once it breaks out the other end.

(4.) Dioga Egurdon- A huge, spiked, metal egg is summoned. This spell is slow moving, but powerful, and it does not take up too much heart energy, so it is possible to have two powerful Dioga Egurdon spells out at once, but the toll of doing so drains most of the remaining heart energy from the bookkeeper.

See ya later!

Iostorm of the I-hope-you-appreciated-that-I-stayed-up-until-five-a.m.- writing-this-piece-by-piece people

No, just kidding! Where would I be without my readers and reviewers? Especially my reviewers. That means review this chapter, people, pretty please.


	22. Bones and Bonez

"You'll pay for burning Ovortem's book!!"

"_Gigano Barusen_!!"

A huge skull surrounded by sharp bone shards was summoned by Sirolian. The giant skull and the bone shards flew at Wagner.

"_Jan Ji Ranzedo_!"

Wagner summoned a huge energy lance and smashed it into Sirolian's spell, smashing it to pieces.

"_Barudo Cobra_!!"

A huge bone cobra emerged from the ground. Wagner raised his hand and the energy lance flew up for another strike. The energy lance smashed the bony cobra to pieces just like Sirolian's previous spell.

"_Barou Mamotur_!!"

A huge, skeletal mammoth emerged from the ground.

"Let's see how you beat this spell!"

Wagner raised the lance up, but the skeletal mammoth swung its tusks and demolished the energy lance. The skeletal mammoth charged at Wagner.

"_Ma Ranzeruku_!!"

Wagner's lance glowed with a white aura. Wagner dodged the bony mammoth's charge and slammed his lance into its side.

"Get Bonez!! This guy is too powerful!!"

Ian ran away, not bothering to look back.

"Why did I let Bonez down? That mamodo would put his book on the line to protect someone as pathetic as me."

The book gripped tightly in Ian's hand began to glow, although he did not see it. Ian started sprinting, trying to reach Bonez before Sirolian burnt Wagner's book.

**Back to Chainz and Katz.**

Chainz and Katz had reached the pile of rubble where Bonez was.

"_Lei Hokaisho_!!"

Chainz fired out a huge laser cobra from his mouth, incinerating the rubble. Bonez got up and smiled, giving the thumbs-up sign before his smoldering body fell to the ground unconscious.

"We found Bonez, but where is his bookkeeper?"

Ian arrived on the scene to find two mamodo and their bookkeepers talking over Bonez's unconscious body. Ian reached into his pocket and took out a ski mask, pulling it over his face for the sake of keeping his identity a secret. The mamodo spotted him and the bookkeepers pointed at the book he held in his hand. Ian cringed as he heard one of the bookkeeper's voice yell something at him.

"Hey! Are you Ruby?"

"Who wants to know?"

Ian heard footsteps behind him.

"I believe Master Ryu would like to know."

Katz stared at Sirolian with fear in his eyes and Sirolian spotted Katz alongside Chainz.

"It's okay, Katz. You can drop whatever ruse you have and burn their books."

Katz nodded to John.

"_Gazuron_!"

The axe blade on Katz's head fired out.

"_Barudo Caluboruk_!!"

A club made out of dense bone appeared in Sirolian's hands. Sirolian swung it at the axe blade and knocked it backwards. John closed the book and the axe blade retracted back into Katz's head.

"Excuse me for a moment."

Sirolian swung his club backwards and intercepted a lance that was flying at the back of his head.

"That's enough!! Stay down!!"

Wagner's bookkeeper closed the book and the lance returned to Wagner's hands.

"_Barou Mamotur_!!"

A skeletal mammoth emerged from the ground, charging at Wagner.

"_Barudo Cobra_!! _Barudo Cobra_!!"

Two skeletal cobras, each twice as large as the cobras summoned before, burrowed underground and emerged in front of Chainz, letting out a ghastly hiss as they prepared to strike at Chainz.

"_Barudesu_!!"

A sharp bone emerged from the ground in front of Katz, scraping his armor and breaking it in places.

"_Amubaruk_!!"

Sirolian's arm became covered in bone and strengthened. Sirolian punched Katz all over until he fell to the ground, his armor dented in many places and bloodied where his armor had been broken.

"_Lei Hokaisho_!!"

Chainz fired out a massive laser cobra from his mouth, demolishing both of the bone cobras that Sirolian summoned. Ishimaru collapsed from the strain of casting their ultimate spell twice and having to exert so much heart energy from one spell.

"How do you stop this spell?"

"It's impossible, fools! The bone used in my spell is as powerful as any shield spell!"

"That's it!! Use that spell!"

"_Ranze Shieldcrag_!!"

Wagner smashed his lance into the skeletal mammoth's head and made a huge crack in it.

"_Ma Ranzeruku_!!"

Wagner's lance became coated in a white aura. Wagner thrust his lance into the mammoth's head and smashed it to pieces. The rest of the mammoth soon followed, crumbling and falling to the ground.

"_Barudo Cobra_!!"

Sirolian moved his fingers and all of the bone used in his previous spells moved closer as a skeletal cobra emerged from the ground. The bone attached to the cobra until it became massive and armored.

"This took the last of my bookkeeper's heart energy! But that doesn't matter, since it will destroy you all anyways!"

"_Jan Ji Ranzedo_!"

Wagner summoned a huge energy lance and smashed it into the cobra. The cobra bit down on the lance and crushed it. The cobra rose up again and prepared to strike.

"_Barubarosu Sorudon_!!"

Bonez, who had regained consciousness, summoned a massive two-handed sword held by a massive pair of hands Bonez thrust his hands downwards and the blade slashed downwards, cutting the bone cobra in half.

"No!!"

The blade sliced downwards towards Sirolian. A dragon emerged from the ground, engulfing Sirolian and his bookkeeper in itself, then disappearing, taking Sirolian and his bookkeeper with it. Katz got up to his feet and sighed.

"We've only stopped two of Ryu's mamodo. He's probably hunted down more mamodo by now."

**To Niro.**

Niro fought back, but the opposing mamodo was stronger. Niro was panting, trying to shield his book with his body.

"_Psirusen_!!"

The mamodo fired a blast of psychic energy from his hand that grazed Niro's book, lighting a small flame on the corner.

"You've lost. Now tell me where Furda's other mamodo are."

"_Gairon_!!"

Several nails flew through the air, one of them impaling the mamodo in the arm.

"Looks like you found one more."

Qiso turned to Niro.

"I saw signs of a battle and I ran here. I was too late anyways."

Qiso was fighting back tears, but was failing. Tears streamed down Qiso's face as Niro became transparent.

"Don't worry, Qiso. I took out one of Ryu's mamodo and got sent back fighting against one of Ryu's strongest mamodo."

Niro smiled as he returned to the mamodo world. Aaron turned to Qiso with tears in his eyes.

"Please avenge Niro."

Qiso nodded and then charged at Ryu's mamodo, a manic look in his eyes.

**To Drax.**

"_Shador_!!"

Drax narrowly dodged a shadowy blast from an opposing mamodo.

"_Radom_!!"

An explosive energy ball fired out of another mamodo's hands.

"_Ragyuru_!"

Drax fired out a beam from his wings, colliding with the energy ball and causing a small explosion. Drax stared down his opponents; a levitating mamodo wearing a robe that covered up most of his body except for the heavy helmet on his head, through which two red, demonic eyes were visible, and a mamodo who looked like a black cat with two glowing yellow eyes.

"_Gigano Shador_!!"

"_Gigano Radom_!!"

A giant shadowy cat and a giant explosive energy ball were launched at Drax.

"_Gigano Ragyuru_!!"

A huge blast of energy was fired out at the opposing mamodo's spells. The two spells combined easily broke through Drax's spell.

"Looks like you're going the same way as your friend, Lear!"

Drax scowled and his book glowed with an incredible light.

"_Gigano Ragyuru_!!"

Drax fired out a massive energy blast from his wings that destroyed the two opposing spells and struck the two mamodo. Both of the mamodo got up slowly, having been struck hard by Drax's spell.

"What did you do with Lear?"

"One of Master Ryu's other mamodo sent him back."

"That was a lucky shot. You won't survive our next onslaught."

"_Dioga Shadon_!!"

"_Dioga Teoradom_!!"

- - - - End of Chapter. - - - -

- -

…. Uh……

- Iostorm


	23. High Flying

Hey, there. I figured since I had read other authors doing it, then maybe I should put a random fact about my fanfic at the beginning of this chapter. Here goes.

Fact: I originally intended Ovortem to last much longer as a recurring comic relief villain in the Ryu arc, but I have enough comic relief as it is already, so I had his book burned in the same chapter that he was introduced.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell or any characters in it.

- - - - - - - -

"_Dioga Shadon_!!"

"_Dioga Teoradom_!!"

A massive black cat and a huge explosive ball of energy were launched at Drax.

"_Ragyuuga_! _Ragyuuga_!"

Two corkscrew-shaped beams were fired out from Drax's wings. One of them hit the explosive energy ball and slowed it down. The other one hit the giant black cat and slowed it down a little. Drax flew below the giant black cat.

"_Giron Ragyuru_!!:

Drax's wings decreased in size and they split into many beams that he fired at the black cat, forcing it upwards, above the giant explosive energy ball. Before the mamodo could lower the spell, Drax flew upwards and pointed at the creature's side, his wings returning back to normal.

"_Gigano Ragyuru_!! _Ragyuuga_!!"

A huge blast of energy from Drax's wings hit the cat and knocked it sideways. A corkscrew-shaped beam of energy fired from Drax's wings hit the giant black cat and placed it above the giant explosive energy ball.

"_Ragyuru Rosudo_!!"

Shira put extra heart energy into this spell, so when Drax put his wings together, a massive, cleaver-like blade was formed that slammed down on the giant black cat and smashed it into the giant explosive energy ball, causing the two spells to fall to the ground, a huge explosion soon following. When the smoke cleared, the two opposing mamodo were surrounded by a huge spherical and shadowy shield. The cat-like mamodo gave a contented purr and the other mamodo sneered.

"Nothing like a cat nap after an easy victory, eh, Simon?"

Simon simply nodded and proceeded to lick his paws. Simon's bookkeeper sighed.

"Simon, go see if the mamodo or his book survived the blast."

Simon ran off into the smoke. After a minute, the cat mamodo seemingly flew out of the smoke and hit the other mamodo in the face. Out of fear, Simon clung to the mamodo's face and started scratching him.

"Not again, Simon."

The mamodo threw Simon to the ground, where he landed safely on all fours.

"Sorry, Aros. It's my instincts."

"_Ragyuuga_!!"

A corkscrew shaped beam flew out of the smoke at Simon and Aros.

"_Gigarado Shield_!!"

Aros stuck his hand out in front of him and a huge, spinning shield made out of fire appeared in front of him and blocked the attack.

"_Radom_!!"

An explosive sphere flew into the smoke from Aros's palm. There was an explosion and a female voice yelled out as if in pain. When the smoke cleared, there was a hole in Drax's stomach, almost cleaned through to the other side. Drax was smirking victoriously, but blood was leaking out of the corners of his mouth and he was breathing heavily. Drax had taken the blow that was headed for his bookkeeper, and by the look on his face, you could tell that he didn't regret it for a second, even as he fell to the ground.

"You're tough. Taking that spell head on like you did normally would have destroyed most of your insides."

"Shira, I need a spell!"

Shira was crying, and she tried to gather up heart energy, but the book did not glow at all.

"_Shador_!!"

A shadowy blast hit Drax through the shoulder. Blood flowed openly from the wound. Shira was hitting the book as she tried to gather up the heart energy for a spell, but could not. Aros pointed at Shira and laughed, a cruel, echoing laugh that mocked Drax and his bookkeeper, one that pulled at Drax's nerves. Drax couldn't feel his wounds anymore, all he felt was another kind of fire burning inside him, withering away all thought of strategy from his mind. Pride and vengeance dominated Drax as he charged recklessly at the opponent.

"_Shador_!!"

Simon fired out a blast of dark energy from his paws. Drax threw his wings back and thrust them forward. The spell hit the incoming wing and was hit backwards like a baseball getting hit with a bat towards Simon.

"_Shadoshield_!!!!"

A shadowy shield formed in front of Simon, blocking the reflected spell.

"Shira, read the spell!!!!"

Shira gripped the book even tighter, but her emotions would not channel into heart energy.

"Shira, what are you doing?"

"_Gigano Radom_!!"

A huge explosive energy ball was formed in Aros's palm and he fired it out at Drax. Drax jumped back and the spell hit the ground in front of him, exploding and knocking a cloud of dust into the air. Shards of rock blown up by the spell were embedded in Drax's body.

"Shira, if you hesitate, you'll only make it worse!"

Shira watched as Drax ran at Aros and Simon yet again.

"_Shador_!!"

Drax deflected Simon's shadowy blast back at Aros by hitting it hard with one of his wings. Aros held his palm out and the blast hit his hand, leaving a slight cut on his hand before dissipating.

"Shira, read the spell already!!"

Shira hesitated for a moment, but collected herself and started to gather heart energy.

"_Teiru Shador_!!"

Simon's tail became much longer and it stretched out and impaled Drax in the arm. Drax pulled the tail out of his arm and attempted to use the sharp end of the tail to cut part of the tail off. Simon's bookkeeper closed the book before Drax could do this, however, and Simon's tail slipped out of his hand, winding back into its original position and returning to its regular length. Shira saw blood pour out of Drax's newest wound and stopped collecting heart power, a mortified look once again plastered on her face.

"Shira, I may not become king, but I will take that fear out of you before I go!"

Shira concentrated again and started gathering more heart energy.

"_I won't let my fear conquer my life!! It will never stop me again!!_"

- - - - _Flashback_ - - - -

"_Shira, drive yourself next time."_

"_Just chill out."_

_Shira and her older brother were standing at a gas station. Shira's brother opened his wallet and showed Shira, reminding her of the lack of gas money._

_Shira stood there, rolling her eyes at her older brother. Shira started to walk in the opposite direction, towards their house._

"_Fine, I'll pay this time."_

_Shira felt in her pockets to see if she could find any money. Shira bit her lip when she realized she didn't have any money either._

"_I don't have any money!!"_

_Shira turned around and saw a hulking brute of a man towering over her older brother. The man was carrying a plastic bag, which he reached into to pull out something. Shira's heart sank until she saw that it was not a gun, but a book with strange designs on the front._

"_C'mon out, Latmier!"_

_A small boy; not even four feet tall, with wild brown hair, multicolored circles on his face, dull grey eyes with lines running down them (with lines branching out from them connecting to the multicolored dots on his face), and lines on his joints that looked like hinges belonging to a carved wooden figure of a human; stepped out from behind the massive man and smirked, rows of curved teeth, not unlike those of a deadly snake, gleaming in his smile._

"_Maybe that girl over there has some money for us."_

_Shira's older brother turned to her. Shira felt like her heart had leapt up into her throat as she shook her head back and forth, thinking that lying to this man would be a death sentence for both of them._

"_Very well, then."_

_Shira's brother nodded and turned his back on the man, but as he started to walk away, he spun around mid-step to face the man, who was yelling some indistinguishable words at him._

"Kiroro_!!"_

_A black line appeared on each of the boy's hands and they expanded downwards, creating a hole in each hand, from which a sharp blade was summoned. The boy swiped his hands downwards in opposite directions. Shira's brother covered his face with his arms. The blades left huge cuts on his arms, which were starting to bleed freely. Shira's brother gasped in pain and put his arms down, starting to run away. Right as he turned his head, Latmier swiped his hand down quickly and left a huge gash down his face, from above one of his eyes to the bottom of his face._

"_Shira, run before it gets you too!"_

_Shira was frozen in fear. She couldn't bear to look at her brother, so she looked down at the ground_

_Latmier put his hands up for the final blow, but Shira's brother grabbed Latmier's hands and forced them backwards, hitting the bookkeeper and giving him two deep cuts on his stomach. The man dropped the book out of pain and the blades retracted back into Latmier's hands. Shira looked up and saw that the man was bleeding as well. Shira couldn't stand to see any more blood, so she turned around and ran away._

"_Shira, this book controls the blades somehow! If you grab the mamodo's arms, then I can take that book away from him!"_

_Shira's brother turned around, only to see Shira running away._

"_Shira, come back!"_

_Shira didn't turn around, she just kept running, tears streaming down her face._

"_Lucky for her. She ignored that request."_

_Shira's brother felt his heart skip a beat and he didn't bother to turn around to face him. He felt a huge shadow covering the ground where he was. A chill ran down his spine. _

"This shadow can't be, no, I am too young for this to happen_…."_

"Kiroro_!!"_

_He closed his eyes and waited for the final blow._

- - - - _End of Flashback._ - - - -

"Stop trying, Drax! You're going to lose anyways, so don't risk more than you have to!"

"Shut up!! You're no better than any other big-mouthed mamodo! You're all bark and no bite!! Drax and I habe beaten plenty of mamodo just like you!!!"

"Oh, so now the human gets talkative after we've already won the battle."

"Which one, Drax?"

"Shira, are you over your fear now?"

Shira's lips curled up into a sly smile.

"I asked you what spell you wanted."

"How about that one we haven't used in a while?"

"_Garuragyuuga_!!!!"

Drax put his wings above his head and they twisted together to form a giant, elongated, corkscrew-shaped spear.

"_Gigano Radom_!!"

Aros fired a giant explosive energy ball from his hand. The corkscrew-shaped spear slammed through the giant explosive energy ball and hit Aros, slamming him back and knocking him to the ground.

"He won't be able to pull off anything fancy this time. His wings are too damaged."

"Yeah, but we should use our other Dioga-level spells."

"_Dio Gafou Shador_!"

"_Dioga Rond Radom_!"

Simon jumped up and put his paws in the air. Huge, shadowy paws with huge claws on them were summoned above Simon. Aros put both of his palms face-up in the air above his head and a huge spinning wheel of fire twice as big as Gigarado Shield was summoned. Aros grabbed the end of the fiery wheel and it unraveled, turning into a massive whip made out of blazing fire.

"Well, at least you got over your fear."

"It would have been nice for you to last longer, but I'm not going to blame anyone for this or get too upset."

Aros swung the flaming whip back and snapped it forward at Drax. Simon swung his paws down and the massive shadowy paws followed with him, slashing downwards at Drax.

"Let's try to fight this. You never know if we might win."

"Way ahead of you, Drax."

Shira was flipping through the pages of Drax's book. She was so focused on finding a spell that she didn't notice the brief flicker of light that enveloped the entire book in its glow. Shira got to the last page in the book that she could read when her hand slipped. She caught the book, but the page was turned over, and Shira saw lines on that page that she could read now.

"Any time, now!"

The spells were right on top of Drax.

"Drax, point one wing at each spell!"

Drax didn't have time to argue, so he did that.

"_Dio Baooru Ragyuuga_!"

Drax's wings turned into two mighty beams that smashed into each of the spells. Simon's spell was destroyed, while Aros pulled his whip back and prepared to strike again.

"No, you don't!"

Shira put even more heart energy into the spell and the already-huge and powerful beams became twice as large. Aros spun his whip in front of him like a rope and it turned back into its original form, a huge fiery wheel. Both of the beams struck the shield and destroyed it, striking Aros and knocking him unconscious, severely wounding him in the process. Aros's bookkeeper pushed a button in his pocket and a huge, serpentine dragon emerged from the ground, enveloping Aros and Simon and their bookkeepers in its body. Suddenly, a blurry figure came rushing by, grabbing Simon and his bookkeeper by the scruff of their necks. The serpentine dragon was already going back into the ground, taking Aros and his bookkeeper with it, so its glowing red eyes did not see the mamodo knocking Simon and his bookkeeper out of its body.

"Now, let's hear what you know about Ryu."

Drax smirked and collapsed to the ground. Shira moved to drag Drax's body away, but the human of this newly-arrived mamodo raised a hand and turned his smiling face to them, showing that he was a friend.

"Tell me what you know about Ryu!"

Simon clawed at the mamodo's face.

"I've heard about you, Laufer. I'll be the one to beat you!"

Simon released his claws and purred. Laufer tried to move away from Simon, but he was too late, and he was right next to Simon when his bookkeeper read a spell.

"_Dioga Shadon_!!"

- - - - **End of Chapter.** - - - -

Review, please. Tell me what you think. Unless you happen to be a zombie. In that case, tell me the opinion of someone who has read this fic whose brain you have eaten.

Disclaimer: If Iostorm has frightened a small child, then Iostorm is sorry. There is no such thing as zombies.

Um, did I mention my need for reviews?

- Iostorm of the Yeah, that's right, my skillz transcend korrect splelling and grammer of the proparness.


	24. Stats Page Part 1

Hey, readers!! I will be making a stats page in two parts, so here's part one.

Stats Page Part 1:

Mamodo:

Io and Kirk Droma

Io's Age: 8

Kirk's Age: 32

Status: Active

Alignment: Good

Spells (so far):

(1.) Gaelsir: Io opens his mouth and fires out a concentrated blast of gale force winds.

(2.) Gael Shield: Io creates a spinning shield made out of wind.

(3.) Ganzu Gaelsir: Io holds out his hands and opens his mouth and fires out several blasts of Gaelsir.

(4.) Diro-Gaelsidon : Io fires out a large, concentrated whirlwind as a blast. If the opponent can break through it, then a giant lynx made out of wind is formed from the wind used in the spell and the wind lynx attacks the opponent. Io can also reform the whirlwind at will at any time into the giant wind lynx.

Books burnt: 2 (during the time skip between Chapters 3 and 4).

Bonez and Ian Droma (alias: "Ruby").

Bonez's Age: 10

Ian's Age: 16

Status: Active

Alignment: Good

Spell Theme: Swords

Spells (so far) :

(1.) Sorudo: Bonez's two swords glow and are strengthened, giving them the ability to slice through things much more easily and become more powerful.

(2.) Sorushield: Bonez places his swords together and a giant medieval shield is formed from them.

(3.) Go Sorudo: A more powerful and more swift version of Sorudo.

(4.) Sorudo Wigar: Bonez spins his swords at a rapid rate and creates a powerful blast of wind that can be used for defense (spinning them like a fan) or attack (spinning them like a drill).

(5.) Urusoto: This spell greatly increases his speed.

(6.) Jan Ji Sorudo: Bonez raises his arms above him and a giant sword made out of energy is summoned, which he can thrust downwards or upwards with his hands.

(7.) Barubarosu Sorudon- Bonez summons a massive two-handed sword held by a massive pair of hands that he can control through hand movement.

Books burned: 3 (not seen).

Gondollia and Donny Sharpe

Gondollia's Age: 12

Donny's Age: 16

Status: Active

Alignment: Good/ Neutral

Spell Theme: Spikes

Spells (so far):

(1.) Gireido- Gondollia fires many spikes from his belt.

(2.) Girerudo- Gondollia fires out a giant, metal spiked ring from his belt at the opponents.

(3.) Gigano Gireido- Gondollia fires out a giant spike from his belt.

(4.) Gireibao- Gondollia summons a huge spiked ball which he throws at the enemy. The ball explodes when it hits the enemy. This spell makes Gondollia's other spells explosive when it touches them.

(5.) Gireiruk- Gondollia becomes stronger and becomes covered in small spikes.

(6.) Ganzu Gireido- Gondollia fires out a huge amount of spikes from his belt.

(7.) Gireido Garanzudon - Gondollia fires out a giant spiked drill from his belt. The spiked drill can go underground. When Gondollia wills it, the spiked drill can absorb all of the power, speed, and energy of all of the spells that he currently has activated.

Books Burned: Zippy (Chapter 2)

Zier and Felix Langweil

Zier's Age: 12

Felix's Age: 15

Status: Active

Alignment: Good/Neutral

Spell Theme: Spiraling Winds Charged With Energy, Blue Armor/ Body Modification

Spells (so far):

(1.) Zoruk- Zier's skin becomes covered in a thick but lightweight blue armor that makes him stronger and more resistant to damage.

(2.) Zorushield- Zier puts his hands out in front of him and his hands are turned into a giant medieval shield to block and/or reflect attacks (it reflects laser-based spells or weak energy projectile spells).

(3.) Zonis- Zier fires out a powerful blast of spiraling wind charged with energy at the opponent.

(4.) Doruzonis- One of Zier's hands becomes wrapped in a drill-shaped spiraling wind charged with energy that has a high destructive power.

(5.) Garazonis- Zier spins his whole body towards the opponents while wrapped in a spiraling wind charged with energy.

(6.) Gigano Zonis- Zier fires out a huge, concentrated, spiraling whirlwind charged with energy at the opponent.

(7.) Go Zoruk- A body modification spell that gives Zier twice the power of one Zoruk spell.

(8.) Gigano Garazonis- A spinning spell with double the power of Garazonis. If Zier misses the opponent or does not have the physical energy to continue spinning, Zier can concentrate the spinning wind and energy into his feet in the form of a drill which he can use by leaping at the opponent and slamming it into them or firing the concentrated drill of wind and energy at the opponent while the spell is still keeping him in the air.

Books Burned: Rille (Chapter 2)

Rille and Klaus

Rille's Age: 11

Klaus's Age: 38

Status: Inactive (Chapter 2)

Book Burnt by: Zier an d Felix Langweil

Alignment: Evil

Spell Theme: Energy Drills

Spells:

(1.) Garziruk- Rille's hands become covered in energy drills that he can use as destructive weapons.

(2.) Garzishield- Rille slams both of his hands down on the ground and a tall barrier of several energy drills emerges from the ground to block opponent's attacks.

(3.) Garzirusen- Rille puts his wrists together and a long energy drill is fired at the opponents from his hands.

(4.) Gigano Garzirusen- A giant, pitch-black panther covered in drills is summoned. Shortly after being summoned, the panther will jump up in the air and will stay up by spinning incredibly fast, and it will rush to hit whatever target Rille or Klaus wills it to hit.

Zippy and Unnamed Bookkeeper

Zippy's Age: 6

Unnamed Bookkeeper's Age: 14

Status: Inactive (Chapter 2)

Book Burnt by: Gondollia and Donny Sharpe

Alignment: Evil

Spell Theme: Electrically Charged Metal Shards

Spells:

(1.) Zipuzion- Zippy summons several metal shards into the air around him and his bookkeeper. Any human or mamodo who tries to get past the circle of metal shards will be given a severe shock by the electric field that keeps the pieces of metal in the air and be thrown back. Any opponent who touches the electric field can be trapped in the electric field by Zippy and bombarded with metal shards that are sharp and supercharged with energy before being flung back from the electric shield, but Zippy will only do this if his bookkeeper and him especially hate the opponent. The metal shards and the electric field are stationary, so any opponent facing them can run away or hit them from above and this spell can't counter it. Any projectile fired at the field will be hit with electricity until it stops or hits Zippy hard enough to make the spell stop.

(2.) Ganzu Zipuzion- A mobile version of Zipuzion; even more metal shards are summoned and are covered in a huge and tall wall-like electric field that moves towards the opponent. The electric field used in this spell is not as powerful as the one used in Zipuzion, so a large projectile spell or another powerful or large spell could break through the electric field.

Loque and Maurice

Loque's Age: 10

Maurice's Age: 36

Status: Book burned (Chapter 2), Inactive (Chapter 3)

Alignment: Evil

Book Burnt by: Zalior and Nita

Spell Theme: Body Modification/ Concentrated Energy

Spells:

(1.) Baikal- Loque expands and his body becomes like a boulder, allowing him to roll at and crush the opponent.

(2.) Bairosen- Loque channels the energy from his body modification spell into a large, concentrated blast of energy that he fires at the opponent.

(3.) Dino Baikal- Loque becomes twice as large as in the Baikal spell, but he retains his human-shaped form.

(4.) Gigarior Bairosen- Loque concentrates the energy from Dino Baikal into two huge, concentrated energy blasts held in both of his hands that he can fire at the opponent.

Zalior and Nita

Zalior's Age: 15

Nita's Age: 28

Alignment: Neutral (Looks out only for himself, will do anything to raise his chances of becoming king or defeating powerful mamodo)

Spell Theme: Scythes, Energy Scythes

Spells (so far):

(1.) Scillor- Zalior pulls an energy scythe out of his cloak and can throw it at the opponent or hold it and hit the opponent with it.

(2.) Scillor Shield- Zalior pulls two energy scythes attacked by a chain that he can make to spin with his mind to use as a barrier that slices any opponent that tries to touch it and blocks and reflects projectiles. Zalior can also use the scythes, spinning or not, as an offensive weapon, which he often does.

(3.) Scillorga- Zalior pulls an energy scythe from his cloak, throws it at the opponent, then fires out a blast of energy that propels the scythe and surrounds it, making it a deadly and powerful energy projectile.

(4.) Gigano Scillor- A giant energy scythe is summoned from Zalior's cloak, which he throws at the opponent using massive strength or he can use his mind to swing the scythe at the opponent and use it as a weapon.

(5.) Ganzu Scillosen- Zalior fires out several dark purple energy blasts from his hands.

(6.) Giga Scilloruk- Zalior glows with an unnatural, dark purple aura, becoming much stronger and growing dark purple energy claws on his hands.

(7.) Moker Scillosen- Zalior summons a huge metal sphere that fires out the opponent and hits them incredibly hard. Zalior can make the sphere break open and release a smokescreen. By using a verbal command, Zalior can make the metal sphere separate into several smaller spheres that can spread out over the area, creating a much larger and thicker smokescreen that can spread out over a radius of several miles.

Books Burned: Loque (Chapter 2)

Gatrion and Roland

Gatrion's Age: 15

Roland's Age: 24

Status: Active

Alignment: Unknown

Spell Theme: Sabotage of Opponent/ Insect Body Modification

Spells:

(1.) Fairon: Gatrion's fingers extend and tie up his opponents.

(2.) Zirosen: Gatrion fires a fast-moving spark from his hands that disrupts the opponent's nervous system, immobilizing the opponent in the area where they were hit.

(3.) Mantiruk- Gatrion's arms are turned into mantis-like claws, which can cut through almost anything and easily crush opponents.

(4.) Fligaruk- The wings on Gatrion's back turn into razor-like appendages, able to cut through most everything, and Gatrion's flight speed is increased.

(5.) Faizirosen- Gatrion's fingers extend and strike his opponent(s) multiple times and disrupt their nervous system, immobilizing the areas in which they were hit.

(6.) Fliusen- Gatrion flies at the opponent at a speed faster than sound and slices through them.

(7.) Beshield- Gatrion summons a giant beetle shell to protect him. The shell can withstand a blast from a tank.

Books Burned:: Siara (Chapter 4).

Siara and Dalton

Siara's Age: 9

Dalton's Age: 46

Status: Inactive (Chapter 4)

Book Burnt by: Gatrion and Roland

Alignment: Evil

Spell Theme: Snake Body Modification/ Dimensional Portals

(1.) Slitharuk- Siara opens her mouth and her tongue extends to become a huge pronged blade that can slice large opponents in half.

(2.) Slithirusen- Siara opens her mouth and fires a huge blast from her forked tongue.

(3.) Teoslithirusen- Siara opens her mouth and fires out a blast from her forked tongue that is twice as large and twice as powerful as a blast from Slithirusen.

(4.) Gigano Slitharuk- Siara becomes very large and is powered up substantially.

(5.) Jiga-Slitharusen- Siara opens her mouth and her forked tongue vibrates incredibly fast, tearing open a dimensional hole that she can send opponents into. The dimensional hole is not controlled, so the opponent can end up anywhere in the world, as long as it is at least two miles away from Siara and her bookkeeper.

Qiso and Karen

Qiso's Age: 12

Karen's Age: 35

Status: Active

Alignment: Evil (from Chapter 5 to Chapter 13) / Neutral (Chapter 13 to present)

Spell Theme: Nails (like the ones on your fingers and toes)

Spells:

(1.) Gairon: Qiso can turn his nails into energy beams that can extend in order to hit the opponent. This spell can also serve a different function, as Qiso can use this spell to fire out his nails as solid projectiles to hit the opponent. If Qiso's nails are damaged by the opponent or he has fired out all of his nails, then Qiso's nails will automatically grow back or repair themselves.(The same is true for every one of Qiso's spells)

(2.) Gairo-Shield: Qiso's nails stretch out and twist around one another until they make a spiraling, spiky shield made out of nails. When Qiso gives the verbal command "Fire out!!", then the spikes on the shield fire out at the opponent.

(3.) Go Gairon- Qiso's fingernails turn into beams more powerful than the first spell that fire at the opponent. Qiso's nails repair or re-grow themselves after this spell.

(4.) Gigano Gairodazu- Two giant drills made out of nails are formed on Qiso's arms. Qiso can use these drills as weapons or launch them at the opponent.

(5.) Ganzu Gairon- Qiso fires out many nails from his fingers at the opponent.

(6.) Bagasu Gairodon- Qiso's nails extend out, expanding and multiplying until there are countless nails that can be used against the opponent, all of which can be controlled by the movement of Qiso's fingers.

(7.) Dioga Gairodon- Qiso puts his fingers on the ground and they go into the ground, emerging as giant, spiked worm-like beasts with an armor-like hide made out of condensed nail and razor sharp teeth. Qiso can control these worm beasts with his fingers and he can extend his fingernails to any length while using this spell, so he can control the worm beasts. Qiso can also create more worm beasts using his toenails, but that will root him to the spot because he cannot move his feet too far. Any spell used by Qiso while using this spell will make each worm beast fire the spell out of its mouth, which gives Qiso the advantage of having a lot of firepower and the ability to strike at the opponent from multiple directions.

Niro and Aaron

Niro's Age: 12

Aaron's Age: 17

Status: Inactive (Chapter 22).

Alignment: Evil (Chapter 5-Chapter 13) and Good/Neutral (Chapters 13 to 22)

Book Burnt by: Quarum and Unnamed Bookkeeper

Spell Theme: Hands

Spells:

(1.) Kurosen- Niro fired out a hand shaped energy blast from his hand that he can control with his hand, allowing the spell to grab things and hit the opponent multiple times.

(2.) Giga Kuroruk- Niro's hands glow and they become much larger and much more powerful, with claws instead of fingers.

(3.) Gigano Kurosen- Niro holds onto one hand with the other and a giant energy hand that Niro can control with his mind is fired out from his open palm at the opponent.

(4.) Dioga Kurodon- Niro summons a titanic goddess made out of energy that has many hands coming out of it. The energy goddess has the ability to have multiple hands come out of it at any time to grab, stop, or destroy enemy spells. The energy hands can be large or small, depending on what they are used for, like several large energy hands to combat a powerful opposing spell, or several small energy hands for knocking the opponent over or knocking a book out of a bookkeeper's hands and burning it.

Books Burnt: Brelkor (Chapter 15)

Furda and Marth

Furda's Age: 14

Marth's Age: 16

Status: Active

Alignment: Evil (Chapter 5 to Chapter 14) / Currently Unknown as of Yet

Spell Theme: Fists

Spells:

(1.) Amuruk- Furda places one fist in front of him and it grows to an enormous size, hitting any opponent nearby with a strong punch.

(2.) Amushield- Furda places one of his fists in front of him and that fist becomes a giant shield to block attacks. If the shield is destroyed or damaged, then any damage done to the shield will not be there when it changes back into his fist.

(3.) Amurusen- Furda's fist glows and he fires several stone spikes from his fist.

(4.) Gigano Amuruk- Furda places one fist in front of him and it grows to an enormous size, larger than the Amuruk spell, hitting any opponent close enough to his massive fist.

(5.) Emron- Furda's fist grows and becomes covered in flames, and Furda's arm can stretch out very far to hit the opponent with his flaming fist.

(6.) Am Akusu- Furda places his hand in front of him and it becomes a giant battle axe that he can use to hack at the opponent with.

(7.) Gigano Emron- Furda's fist becomes covered in flames and becomes giant. Furda can stretch out his arms very far while using this spell, allowing him to hit enemies far away.

Drax and Shira

Drax's Age: 16

Shira's Age: 18

Status: Active

Alignment: Neutral/ Good

Spell Theme: Wings/ Dark Energy Blasts

Spells:

(1.) Ragyuru- Drax fires a precise blast of energy from his wings at the opponent.

(2.) Ragyuuga - Drax fires a powerful, corkscrew-shaped energy beam from his wings at the opponent.

(3.) Ganzu Ragyuru- Drax's wings become similar to multi-turret guns, and they fire out many blasts of energy at the opponent.

(4.) Gigano Ragyuru- Drax fires out a huge blast of dark energy from his wings at the opponent.

(5.) Ragyuru Rosudo- Drax puts his wings together above his head and they combine to form a giant carving blade that slices down at the opponent.

(6.) Garuragyuuga- Drax's wings combine to form a giant corkscrew, which hits the opponent.

(7.) Dio Baooru Ragyuuga- Drax's wings turn into huge and powerful beams of energy that he can control. Drax's wings return to normal after this spell is finished and any damage done to the beams does not affect Drax.

Elipsia and Harold Lane

Elipsia's Age: 12

Harold's Age: 24

Status: Active

Alignment: Evil (Chapter 6 to Chapter 14) / Neutral/Good (Chapter 14 to present)

Spell Theme: Energy Attacks/ Oval-shaped metallic devices

Spells:

(1.) Bogir- Elipsia fires out a light purple energy blast with crosses inside of it from his arms.

(2.) Bogirudo- An oval-shaped shield with a cross on it (strengthened by an aura of light purple energy) is formed in front of Elipsia to block and reflect attacks.

(3.) Ganzu Bogir- Elipsia fires out several blasts of light purple energy with crosses inside them at the opponent from his arms.

(4.) Orugiga Bogirzaidon- The oval-shaped armor plates on Elipsia's arm expand until a huge cannon is formed on Elipsia's arms that can fire huge blasts of energy at the opponent. When used while Ganzeiru Bogelipsior is active, Elipsia has the same cannon, but all of the oval-shaped metallic devices each turn into a cannon to fire at the opponent.

(5.) Bogiruga- A more powerful version of Bogir that is condensed so it can punch through opposing weak spells and hit the opponent hard.

(6.) Gigabogir Fureidon- Two flamethrowers jut out of Elipsia's wrists and he fires out two huge plumes of fire at the opponent.

(6.) Gigano Bogiruga- A huge, powerful blast of light purple energy with many crosses inside of it is fired at the opponent from Elipsia's arms.

(7.) Ganzeiru Bogelipsior- Many oval-shaped metallic devices similar to the armor plates on Elipsia's arms are summoned by Elipsia. Elipsia controls them and can make them transform into things like fists or blades to damage the opponent. Whatever spell Elipsia uses while using this spell is used by Elipsia and all of the oval-shaped metallic devices.

(8.) Giga Bogushield- A huge wall of light purple energy with crosses inside of it is summoned by Elipsia. When Ganzeiru Bogelipsior is active, then the shield becomes a giant dome that is extremely durable to protect Elipsia. Elipsia can use the energy from this shield to strengthen his other energy spells, thus enabling him to protect himself and attack the opponent at the same time.

(9.) Orudio Bogirzaidon- A more powerful version of Orugiga Bogirzaidon. This spell can hold its own against a Dioga-level spell by itself, but when used in conjunction with Ganzeiru Bogelipsior, Elipsia has a huge cannon to fire along with the oval-shaped metallic devices each turning into a separate cannon to fire powerful blasts at the opponent. When used in conjunction with Ganzeiru Bogelipsior, this spell can defeat one or perhaps more than one Dioga-level spell that is/are almost twice as powerful as itself.

Lear and Casey

Lear's Age: 14

Casey's Age: 15

Status: Inactive (Chapter 15).

Alignment: Good/ Neutral

Book Burnt by: Hanten and Unnamed Bookkeeper

Spell Theme: Metal/ Body Enhancement

Spells:

(1.) Am Baskaguru- Lear's fists become rocket-shaped and Lear can punch enemies with stronger and faster punches.

(2.) Aram Baskaruk- Giant blades emerge from the armor on Lear's arms that he can use to slice the opponent.

(3.) Rei Baskaguru- Lear's legs are greatly strengthened and he can run very fast while using this spell.

(4.) Gararam Basukado- Can only be used after first using Aram Baskaruk. Metal rings appear around the blades on Lear's arms and all around his body. Armor appears in the area between the rings and the blades expand, sticking out of the armor. This spell turns Lear into a projectile, allowing him to spin at the opponent and take their spells head-on, and allows Lear to hit the opponent with a powerful blow, and if he narrowly misses them, then the blades on his armor will cut the opponent, thus weakening them. Lear can purposely miss if he is facing an opponent than can easily counter his powerful blow in order to spin right past them and give them multiple cuts that will weaken them.

(5.) Gigano Garbaskudo- Multiple giant, metal, dome-shaped shields appear in front of Lear. The shields are propelled by rockets and they each have a giant spike on the front of them. Lear controls the shield's movements with vocal commands. Lear can make the shields go together into a giant, spiked metal ball that fuses together due to the fire from the rockets on the shields. When this giant, spiked metal ball is destroyed, then a giant fireball is inside of it due to the fire from the rocket fuel inside of the giant spiked metal ball. Lear cannot control the giant fireball, however.

(6.) Gigam Baskaguru- Lear's arms are greatly strengthened to the point where Lear can easily smash giant boulders with a single punch.

(7.) Aram Basukado- Can only be used after first using Aram Baskaruk. Lear swings his arms downwards and many powerful, slicing energy waves are released from the blades on Lear's arms.

(8.) Gyan Basukado- A metal shield is formed in front of Lear. The metal shield has holes in it and has a arrowhead-like metal spike on the front of it. Energy blasts are fired out from the holes in the shield at the opponent.

(9.) Emarion Basukado- Lear summons an enormous shield (just like the one in Gyan Basukado, but bigger). The massive shield has a huge spike on the front of it and it is propelled by rockets.

Books Burned: Hanten (Chapter 15).

Silora and Byron

Silora's Age: 14

Byron's Age: 22

Status: Inactive (Chapter 16)

Alignment: Evil (Chapter 6- Chapter 14) / Neutral (Chapter 14- Chapter 16)

Book Burnt by: Quarum and Unnamed Bookkeeper

Spell Theme: Dimensional Portals / Snake Body Modification

Spells:

(1.) Snathiruk- Silora's head becomes a large, flat blade-like appendage. While in this form, as long as Silora is wrapped around something, then she can extend her head to incredible lengths, hitting a far-away opponent or even carrying somebody past an obstacle by letting them stand on her modified head.

(2.) Unnamed Shield Spell- Silora opens her mouth and a giant, medieval style shield is formed in front of her. The shield is covered with a dimensional portal, so whatever attack hits the shield gets sent to another dimension.

(3.) Gigano Snathirusen- Silora opens her mouth and many cannons come out of her mouth, all firing very powerful blasts of energy at the opponent.

(4.) Snathir Fureido- Silora opens her mouth and fires out a huge blast of fire from her mouth at the opponent.

Note: Silora has a natural mamodo ability to rip open dimensional portals and use them to travel wherever she wants them to.

Escor and Sarah

Escor's Age: 8

Sarah's Age: 10

Status: Inactive (Chapter 8)

Alignment: Evil

Book Burnt by: Gakote and Dakota

Spell Theme: Ice / Freezing

Spells:

(1.) Gikor- Escor fires out several sharp icicles from his mouth.

(2.) Ganzu Gikor- Escor fires out many sharp icicles from his mouth.

(3.) Dorugikor- Escor forms a powerful, sharp, drill-like icicle in his hands that he fires at the opponent.

(4.) Gikor Buzudo- Escor raises his arms above his head and a giant buzz saw made out of ice is formed that Escor launches at the opponent.

(5.) Raja Freezu…- An unfinished spell that Sarah was going to use on Gakote, but dropped the book before she could finish saying it. This spell is presumably a freezing spell.

Mitar and Vladimir

Mitar's Age: 15

Vladimir's Age: 53

Status: Active

Alignment: Evil (Chapters 8-11) / Good(Chapters 11-present)

Spell Theme: Metal

Spells:

(1.) Garon- Mitar places his hands together and a huge, club-like metal object with spikes on it is summoned from his hands to hit the opponent.

(2.) Ganzu Garon- Mitar fires many small, spiked metal devices that look like the head of a mace at the opponent.

(3.) Giga Garoruk- Mitar's arms become giant metal rods, with giant spiked metal bats jutting out of his wrists, and maces replacing his hands.

(4.) Gigano Garanzu- Mitar places his hand out in front of him and a giant, spinning, metal drill is summoned to strike the opponent.

(5.) Ranzu Garon- A giant metal lance is formed in Mitar's hands that he throws at the opponent. Mitar can control the movements of the lance with his hands. This spell can be made to become larger and more demonic-looking (and more powerful) when the bookkeeper puts an extra burst of heart energy into the spell (which can be done multiple times, for devastating damage to the opponent).

Gakote and Dakota

Gakote's Age: 12

Dakota's Age: 17

Status: Active

Alignment: Neutral (Chapter 7-8) / Evil (Chapter 8-14) / Neutral (Chapter 14 to present)

Spell Theme: Powerful Energy Spheres

Spells:

(1.) Dogurak- A giant, slow-moving energy ball is fired from Gakote's mouth. When it impacts, it explodes and does severe damage.

(2.) Oru Dogurak- A faster, but not as powerful version of Dogurak.

(3.) Dogurashield- A giant, orb-like shield is summoned to protect Gakote.

(4.) Ganzu Dogurak- Many smaller, explosive energy balls are fired from Gakote's mouth.

Books Burned: Escor (Chapter 8)

Kortu and Gregory

Kortu's Age: 15

Gregory's Age: 22

Status: Active

Alignment: Evil ( Chapter 9- Chapter 10) / Neutral (Chapter 11 to Chapter 14) / Good (Chapter 14 to present)

Spell Theme: Dark Electricity

Spells:

(1.) Thaikir- Kortu fires out a blast of dark electricity from his hand.

(2.) Thaikirga- Kortu fires out a more powerful, more concentrated blast of dark electricity from his hand.

(3.) Rond Thaikir- Kortu forms a whip made out of dark electricity in his hands that he can use to hit the opponent multiple times.

(4.) Thaikir Spreid- Kortu summons a wave of dark electricity in front of him that he pushes towards the opponent. When Kortu is in his true form, he turns into a larger wave of dark energy and has the ability to split the wave up and control the wave with exact precision, allowing him to deal a devastating blow to a moving opponent or multiple opponents.

(5.) Gigano Thaikirga- Kortu charges up a huge blast of dark electricity in both of his hands and fires it at the opponent. This spell takes a little time to charge, and at the cost of waiting to charge for a longer time and a little extra heart energy from his bookkeeper, Kortu can fire out a more powerful blast of dark electricity at the opponent.

(6.) Thaikir Zombudo- Kortu grabs an opponent and shocks them into unconsciousness, and then transfers his true self, a mamodo made of dark electricity, into the opponent. This spell is forbidden to use on humans, but can be used on mamodo. Members of Kortu's clan were barred from the tournament for two tournaments because this spell was used on a human in one tournament. If he uses this spell on a human, then the spells that Kortu's bookkeeper casts are channeled through the human's body, which can cause serious, sometimes long-term damage to a human's body. Also, if he uses this spell on a bookkeeper, then the mamodo that the bookkeeper reads for is possessed as well and he can read the spells of that mamodo, which is like having two mamodo, so that is why is forbidden to use on bookkeepers.

Books Burned: Two Artificially-Created Mamodo (Chapter 14).

Dorzi and Edna

Dorzi's Age: 12

Edna's Age: 56

Status: Active

Alignment: Evil (Chapter 9) / Neutral (Chapter 10 to Chapter 14) / Good (Chapter 14 to Present)

Spell Theme: Armor Modification/ Liquid to Solid Transformation

Spells:

(1.) Suitoruk- Dorzi's armor becomes more armored and larger. When in his liquid form, he can solidify into a few different shapes, like a spike to surprise the opponent from underneath, or turn into a living weapon that an ally can use.

(2.) Go Suishield- Dorzi turns into liquid and turns into a huge, black metal shield. When this shield breaks, Dorzi turns back into his liquid form and does not retain damage when he solidifies again.

(3.) Leo Suitoruk- Dorzi turns into a giant, fast, black, armored, and metal lion with razor sharp teeth and sharp claws to maul the opponent with.

(4.) Suitorzon- Dorzi puts his hands on the ground, and the environment around him becomes covered in a pitch black liquid which solidifies quickly. Pitch-black metal tendrils appear from the ground and can follow the opponent. By adding more heart energy into this spell, more intense dangers can be summoned in the area, like armored warriors and assorted deadly armored animals.

(5.) Unnamed Spell- Dorzi fires out a giant, pitch-black, spiked metal ball at the opponent.

(6.) Gigano Suitoruk- An upgraded version of Suitoruk. For example, casting it in his regular form makes him even larger and more armored, and instead of being able to transform into one spike like in the first spell, Dorzi can turn into several spikes, or more advanced things like chains to bind the opponent, a set of tendrils to wrap around the opponent, or many spikes around the opponent for a fast mamodo or multiple opponents. When used in his Leo Suitoruk form, the lion becomes even larger and has heavier armor, but is actually nearly twice as fast and deadly in this form. When used in conjunction with Suitorzon, the area of Suitorzon becomes twice as large and everything in the room becomes twice as large, twice as heavily armored, and twice as deadly as it was before.

Jivo and Cyrus

Jivo's Age: 10

Cyrus's Age: 36

Status: Active

Alignment: Evil (Chapter 11 to Chapter 14) / Good/Neutral (Chapter 14 to present chapter)

Spell Theme: Acid

Spells:

(1.) Joboido- Jivo fires out acid from his mouth.

(2.) Joboishield- Jivo creates a spinning shield made out of acid to dissolve or block enemy attacks.

(3.) Dare Joboido- Jivo fires out a sticky acid from his mouth that adheres to a surface and continually dissolves it. This spell is particularly handy for destroying large and powerful spells that wouldn't be affected by one acid-based attack.

(4.) Gigano Joboido- Jivo fires out a huge plume of acid out of his mouth at the opponents.

(5.) Ganzu Pirstilazen- Jivo fires out several blasts of air out of his mouth that spread out across the area in front of him. The areas contacted by the spell will have the plant life wither and die instantly and have machinery (or machine-based spells) rust to the point of being obsolete. The effects of this spell on humans or mamodo has not yet been shown. This spell is especially handy against mamodo with plant-based spells, mamodo with metal-based spells, and mamodo with machine-based spells, as this spell, if it hits, will destroy any plant-based spell or any metal spell unless it is a very powerful spell.

Note: I need an overpowered and evil fan mamodo. He or she will sort of be like Demolt for Ryu, being an overpowered mamodo.


	25. Quarum, the Psychic Hunter!

"C'mon, Qiso, let's see if those skills of yours can really beat me!"

Qiso was bent double, panting heavily. His opponent, Quarum, was staring him down and beckoning him to attack again. Quarum stood about five feet tall, with purple hair cut in a bowl-shape with two bangs shaped like teeth hanging down on opposite sides of his forehead. Quarum was dressed in a black jumpsuit with purple circles on it. Quarum had fierce yellow eyes that seemed to penetrate the opponent and see what they were doing. Most opponents never battled with him long enough to figure out that he could see what they were doing, as he was a psychic mamodo.

"_Gairon_!"

Qiso fired out beams from his nails at Quarum. Quarum sidestepped the beams effortlessly, as did his bookkeeper. Quarum's bookkeeper was simply known as "Madame" and wore a long purple cloak that covered her face, except for a pair of swollen red eyes and a hooked nose. If one got close enough to see her smile, they would see yellow teeth curved like fangs. Of course, Quarum and his bookkeeper were both psychic and shared a telekinetic link with each other, allowing them both to see the enemy attacks in advance and avoid them.

"_Psirusen_!"

Quarum fired out a powerful blast of psychic energy from his hand.

"_Gairo-Shield_!"

Qiso formed a twisted, spiky shield made out of nails that deflected the attack and sent it hurling back at Quarum.

"_Psishield_!"

A psychic shield absorbed the blasts. Quarum made a sweeping hand motion and the shield turned into several orbs of psychic energy that flew at Qiso.

"Fire out!"

The nails sticking out of Qiso's shield fired out and the projectiles destroyed each other.

"We appear to be evenly matched."

"I just beat two of your spells with one of mine. I wouldn't call that evenly matched."

"Au contraire. I have avoided nearly every offensive spell that you have thrown at me thus far."

"_Giga Gairocon_!"

Qiso's nails pierced the ground and emerged under Quarum's feet, binding them before he could do anything.

"Interesting spell."

More nails wrapped around his body until it took the form of a coffin.

"_Pikku Psirudo_!"

A thin blade of psychic energy cut the nail coffin in half in seconds. The coffin was still held together by a few nails in the middle.

"The spell failed."

"Au contraire, psycho."

"Actually, I'm psychic."

"You're creepy either way. Anyways…" Qiso swatted his hand to the side, as if the topic was a fly to shoo away. "This spell is bound only by my imagination."

Qiso set his hands in front of him, with his palms facing him. Qiso stared at his nails and they sharpened and widened around his fingers until they looked like spikes. Quarum was still standing in between the two shattered halves of the nail coffin when sharp and thick spikes made out of metal and nail emerged from the two sides of the coffin and nails branched out from the two sides, connecting them.

"This is just one use for this spell! Iron maiden style!"

The coffin snapped shut, impaling Quarum on the spikes.

"_Psi Sorudo _!"

A large and sharp blade made out of psychic energy cut through the coffin. Quarum, who was full of holes and bleeding heavily, cut the coffin to pieces and pointed his palm at the remains.

"_Gigano Psirusen_!"

A huge blast of psychic energy destroyed the remains and left a small crater where it had impacted the ground. Quarum was panting heavily and blood was pouring out of his body rapidly, but he still had that smirk on his face that told opponents that they could not win against him.

"Say goodbye, Qiso."

"_Dioga Psi_-"

"_Gigano Emron_!"

Madame froze mid-incantation when she heard another bookkeeper cast a spell. An arm, stretched out from a long distance, connected to a huge flaming fist, flew at Quarum.

"_Psigaruk_!"

Quarum glowed with psychic energy and grabbed the outstretched arm, hurling the unknown mamodo down towards him. The mamodo flew downwards and Qiso recognized him immediately.

"Furda, what are you doing here?"

"I heard from Jivo that Niro managed to take out one of Ryu's mamodo. I thought Niro might be in danger, so when I got near here, I saw Aaron, and he told me about how Niro had already been defeated. I haven't had the chance to take out one of Ryu's mamodo yet."

"I'm not just one of Ryu's mamodo. I'm one of the mamodo in his special forces. Two of us are assigned to hunt mamodo down and eliminate them, which I have done much better than the other mamodo assigned to it, and two of them are supposed to stay and guard Ryu, although one of them was assigned to take out a powerful mamodo recently. He failed, so Ryu won't let him leave the base anymore. I will tell Master Ryu that there is no need to hunt you or Qiso down. You'll come to us eventually."

Quarum pulled out a remote control from his pocket and pressed a button on it.

"Here is one small display of Master Ryu's power."

A giant serpentine dragon with glowing red eyes came out of the ground, enveloping Quarum and Madame in its luminescent body. The dragon opened its mouth and let out a bellowing laugh.

"Oh, Furda. Just because we were friends in the mamodo world does not mean that you can compete with me. You did something evil. You formed a faction to take me out, and you hurt other mamodo in the process, which I cannot forgive you for. I have already taken part of my revenge. Your snake mamodo is gone, which means that you cannot use her teleportation ability g to your own ends, and Quarum here has taken out one of your other mamodo recently. Also, we have one of your mamodo in captivity. His power will be of great use to us. I sent out two mamodo to defeat your cousin, but they failed miserably. Your forces and Zalior's forces are putting up quite a fight, but I am not worried. I have just sent my third-in-command to take Zalior out."

The dragon was silent for a second and then seemed to scowl.

"My fifth-in-command seems to have told me that one of my mamodo and his bookkeeper were taken out of my teleportation spell by the Speed Demon before I could get them both out of there.

Furda smirked. The Speed Demon, Laufer, was a legend amongst the mamodo children for his abilities. If he was working against Ryu, then he might still have a chance to defeat Ryu once and for all.

"Goodbye, Furda. Until we meet again, become stronger. I would like a decent fight."

The dragon went back into the ground, taking a laughing Quarum and Madame with it.

**To Drax and Laufer….**

"_Dioga Shadon_!"

Laufer was hit hard by the massive, shadowy cat at point-blank range.

"_Dio Uruku_!"

Laufer, who was on his knees panting with blood at the corners of his mouth, straightened up and wiped the blood from his face and body as his wounds healed completely and he became covered in a sleek, metal, flaming armor.

"Let's try that again."

"_Dioga Shadon_!"

A massive, shadowy cat twice as big as before rushed at Laufer. Laufer waited until the cat was about to hit him with full force and then he punched both of his hands forward with the force of two huge sonic booms. There was a huge explosion, and when the smoke cleared, Laufer was still standing, although his armor was destroyed, and the massive shadowy cat was destroyed.

"We still have a little more heart energy!"

"_Teiru Shador_!"

Simon's tail stretched out and became sharp.

"_Uruku_!"

Laufer dodged the shadowy tail easily with his amazing speed. Simon growled and the tail zigzagged around trying to hit Laufer. Simon pounced at Laufer at the same time his tail was about to hit Laufer from behind. Laufer sidestepped rapidly and the tail came rushing back at Simon. Simon ducked, but his tail shaved off a huge patch of fur on his head.

"Hey, you forgot something, kitty!"

Simon hissed, but then realized that Laufer had planned on him pouncing to try and hit him, and that had put him away from his bookkeeper. Simon ran back towards his bookkeeper.

"_Giga Fureido Uruku_!"

Laufer's limbs became coated in a fiery energy and he rushed at Simon's bookkeeper. Laufer tried to kick the bookkeeper in the head, but he ducked, just as Laufer predicted he would. Laufer's foot hit the ground and he jumped up, attempting a flying kick at the bookkeeper's chest. As Laufer expected, the bookkeeper dropped to the ground, but not fast enough, as the fiery energy from Laufer's limbs nicked the book as he was going down, so a corner of Simon's book was alight.

"Laufer, you could have burned his book without the acrobatics."

"I know, but it's more fun doing it the hard way."

Laufer grabbed the book out of Simon's bookkeeper's hands and threw it up in the air. Laufer jumped up and stomped down with both feet, burning the book faster and destroying it when his feet touched the ground. Simon vanished back to the mamodo world.

**To Ryu..**

Ryu knew that Simon didn't stand a chance against Laufer, especially after already fighting a battle and losing. Ryu curled his hands into fists and smashed them against a wall.

"Master Ryu."

Ryu turned around to face Neuro, who was bowing to him. Ryu didn't like Neuro too much. He seemed to have a sinister air about him.

"What is it, Neuro?"

"We found the two mamodo mercenaries."

"Very well, then. Send them in."

A mamodo with slick grey hair down to his ears; wearing a black leather vest, dark blue jeans, black boots, and black gloves; stepped into the room. He was accompanied by a mamodo with short, wild silver hair with gray eyes and two lines going down his cheeks.

"Hori and Slash. My old sparring partners in the mamodo world. Good to see you both again. I have need for your services."

"Let's talk payment."

"What kind of payment do you desire?"

"We need money for our bookkeepers, but our real price is the ability to call on your mamodo at any time for help in combat. We need the former immediately, but the latter must come after we have finished the mission."

"Fair enough."

Ryu tossed each of them a remote.

"These can be used to teleport my mamodo to you or to send you back to me."

"I've heard that both of the targets are with several other mamodo."

"That is correct."

The mamodo with the leather vest, Slash, pointed at Neuro.

"I'll take the emo over there."

"What did you say, Slash? You couldn't even become heir to the cobra clan!"

"Enough, Neuro! You will go with Slash as ordered!"

"How'll we get to the targets, Ryu?"

"That's easy enough."

Slash, with his bookkeeper, who was sleeping in a leather pouch on his back, jumped back as a huge hole tore open through the floor of the building. A massive mole head peeked up through it. The massive mole had an armor plate on its forehead that had many drills on it.

"What're we supposed to do with this?"

"Morkis, take them to the targets."

"Yes, sir."

"Don't I get a mamodo escort?"

"Of course, Hori. I have a mamodo escort right here."

A mamodo with wild blonde hair around his eyes and a tan cowboy hat came out from behind the throne that Ryu was sitting on. The mamodo had blue eyes with a small slit in the middle of each of them, two lines running down each cheek, and all the skin on his body besides his face was covered in clothing. The mamodo had a tan leather vest on with a light brown long sleeve shirt on underneath, light brown gloves, light brown pants, and light brown cowboy boots on.

"I knew that you have fire-based spells, so I thought a pyromaniac might be a nice partner for you."

Ryu turned his attention to the giant mole sticking out of his floor.

"Morkis, transport them to their targets."

Two holes opened up on the armor plate on Morkis's head and staircases emerged from them. The four mamodo and their bookkeepers walked up the staircases and they saw an interior like that of a car. After sitting down and putting on their seatbelts, they were shocked as they felt Morkis go back into the ground and drill through the earth at breakneck speed.

"They don't stand a chance."

Ryu smirked and sat back down in his throne.

"_Soon I'll be sitting in the real throne in the mamodo world that I so justly deserve._"

- - - - End of Chapter - - - -

Read and review!

- Iostorm.


	26. Hori, the Flame Master!

Io stared down his opponent.

"You'll never win!"

His opponent stared back at him and laughed.

"To the contrary, I already have."

Io's face betrayed his sheer terror. He closed his eyes and waited for the final blow.

"Checkmate, I win!"

"Damn it!"

Io threw the game board at Cj.

"You always win at this game."

Vincent walked in the room.

"Is there a game of chess going on? I didn't know you played chess."

"What's chess?"

Vincent looked at the open case for Monopoly. Mamodo could be such morons sometimes.

* * *

"Let's fire it up and beat those chumps!"

"Shut up, Firebrand! I've really had enough of your stupid puns! If this is how it's going to be, then I won't take help from you. Even facing Clear Note himself isn't that bad."

Firebrand scowled for a second at the comparison, then took a deep breath, shrugging his shoulders and returning to his usual demeanor.

"Ryu figured something like this would happen, so he assigned me to take out someone else."

"Who?"

"Zalior, the scythe mamodo."

Just then, the mamodo saw sunlight as the giant mole emerged from the ground and the armor plate on its forehead opened up. Firebrand and his bookkeeper jumped out. The giant mole mamodo went back into the ground. Firebrand saw Zalior in the distance and motioned to his bookkeeper.

"_Fureido_!"

* * *

"How did Ryu recruit a mamodo as powerful as Morkis?"

"Well, my power is nothing to sneeze at. I'm Ryu's third-in-command, after his lieutenant and Firebrand."

"Who's his lieutenant?"

"I don't know. Only Firebrand, Ryu, and the leader of the special forces ever get to see him. But he doesn't matter. I'm just as powerful as him or Firebrand."

"Are all of you like this? Ryu's a bit odd, but from what Hori tells me, he's at least got enough power to back up what he says."

"Take it back, human."

"Enough; this is pointless! Meida, let's go- now!"

Hori's bookkeeper grabbed his arm and a ring of purple flames surrounded them, teleporting them to the target.

"Slash, I'm hungry! Are we there yet?"

The remaining mercenary quietly sighed, addressing his young bookkeeper.

"No, not yet."

"Well, we better get there soon! If I don't get something to eat, some bitch is gonna die!"

"Watch your mouth, child."

"You watch it, you emo bastard!"

Slash slapped his head in frustration. This was going to be a long ride.

"_At least I have entertainment_", Slash thought as Kiichiro bit down on Wayne (Neuro's bookkeeper)'s head. Wayne was screaming in pain as he tried to remove her from his head. It was almost comical. Slash removed his bookkeeper from Wayne's head and sat her down on his lap. Kiichiro started whining again and trying to jump at Wayne, as Slash, who was restraining her, glared daggers at the bookkeeper and mamodo. Slash grumbled and turned to his bookkeeper, trying to tell her that, as fun as it may be, she couldn't attack and bite his allies, because Ryu might get mad if anything happened to the weakling under his watch.

* * *

"I'll never win this game."

"Looks like you go back to start, Io."

Io slammed his fists down on the Stratego board, sending pieces flying everywhere, including in Vincent's face.

"That's not even how you play that game!"

"Well, look at Mr. Games Expert here."

Vincent was about to throttle Io, but he froze as he saw a figure on the hotel balcony.

"Hey, how did you get there?!"

"_Nekoruga_!"

A blast of purple flames flew out of Hori's hands and disintegrated the balcony door.

"Get your books and meet me outside in fifteen minutes in the field across the street."

* * *

"Did we fall into an ambush, or is this guy just late?"

A ring of purple flames appeared a short distance away from Io and Cj; Hori and Meida stepped out of it.

"_Nekoru_!"

Hori wasted no time, shooting a purple flame from his palm.

"_Gaelsir_!"

Io was caught off-guard, but Kirk was prepared, casting the spell. Io fired a blast of wind from his mouth. The two attacks collided, and Hori's attack won out. Cj jumped in front of the spell and raised his paw, signalling Vincent to cast a spell.

"_Foshield_!"

Cj's fur turned into a giant fur ball, blocking the purple flames.

"_Fogar_!"

Cj charged at Hori as his fur turned into fire.

"_Nekoruga_!"

Hori fired out a concentrated beam of purple flame from his hand, knocking Cj back into Io.

"This is too easy!"

"_Diro-Gaelsidon_!"

Io fired out a huge concentrated whirlwind from his mouth and hands at Hori.

"_Nekoruga_!"

A concentrated beam of purple flame hit the concentrated whirlwind and broke through it. At the same time, Io's eyes glowed with a bright teal color and the broken spell reformed to become a giant lynx made out of wind that broke through Hori's spell easily and pounced on Hori.

"_Aagasu Nekoru_."

A giant dragon head made out of purple flame emerged from the ground. The giant dragon head closed its jaws and blocked the giant wind lynx.

"_Ganzu Gaelsir_!"

Io fired out several blasts of wind from his mouth and hands at Hori. The blasts of wind hit the giant dragon head and dissipated. Meida cancelled the spell and the dragon head disappeared.

"_Fureuken_!"

Cj became covered in an armor with blades and guns on it. Cj took off like a jet.

"_Nekoruga_!"

Hori fired out a concentrated beam of purple flame that hit Cj's armor and dissipated.

"_Jauro Nekoruga_!"

Hori formed a ring of purple flames in front of him that fired out many Nekoruga beams. The beams all hit Cj and he fell to the ground, his armor shattering.

"Cj, no!"

Hori pointed his palm at Cj's book.

"_Nekoruga_!"

"Kirk, do something!"

Kirk glared at Hori and Io's book glowed with an aura that it had never had before.

"_Gaelsir_!"

Instead of a blast of wind, a concentrated beam of wind that looked like a thin laser cut through Hori's spell and pierced his arm. Hori clutched his bleeding arm and cursed under his breath.

"Meida, the strongest spell, now!"

"_Dragonos Nekorudon _!"

Hori summoned an enormous dragon made out of purple flame.

"Kirk, if our weakest spell can become that powerful, then our strongest spell must be much more powerful."

"_Diro-Gaelsidon_!"

A huge whirlwind enveloped the dragon. Io's eyes glowed teal with the intensity of a star and the four sides of his spell turned into four giant wind lynxes that grabbed the dragon and mauled it, completely destroying it. Afterwards, each giant lynx turned into a separate whirlwind as large as the original one and flew at Hori.

"_Dragonos Nekorudon_!"

A dragon, only about half as big as the one summoned before, struck the whirlwinds. Both spells dissipated. Before Hori could regain his balance, Cj was back up on his feet, motioning for Vincent to cast a spell.

"_Fogarusen_!"

A huge guinea pig flew at Hori.

"_Teonekoru_!"

A very powerful blast of purple flame hit the guinea pig and slowed it down a little, decreasing its power.

"_Nekoruku_!"

Purple flame surrounded Hori's body and he leaped at Cj's spell, striking it with all of his might. As he did, Vincent smirked and put his plan into action, pouring all of his heart energy into the spell and making it twice as powerful. The giant guinea pig hit Hori with full force and smashed him into the ground, knocking up a large amount of dust. When the dust cleared, Hori was barely standing and panting incredibly hard.

"I know when I've been bested. Ryu won't stop, though. Be prepared. He never stops until he achieves his goals, and this time, he wants both of you gone."

A purple ring of fire appeared around Hori and Meida, making them teleport back to Ryu's lair.

* * *

Hori and Meida showed up, with Hori looking battered and bruised.

"You failed. Your punishment is in order."

"Punishment?! I don't work for you! I only agreed to take your offer because we were friends in the mamodo world! Are you waiting until I'm weakened to take me out- is that it, you pompous ass?!"

Ryu almost left his seat, but settled back down when he heard the ground rumble underneath him.

"You don't get a say in this. Friend or not, I still have a duty to protect the mamodo world from evil, and you will do your part."

Morkis came out of the ground and swallowed Hori and Meida. Ryu leered at Hori deviously as he watched his former friend get swallowed by the massive mamodo.

"Take them to the base for my special forces. They will not leave there until they defeat another mamodo besides mine."

Morkis nodded and drilled back into the ground.

"_These dirty mercenaries are no good, but soon all of the mamodo world will know what real justice is, and they'll all get what they deserve_!"

A sly smile snuck its way onto Ryu's face. All was going according to plan.

* * *

Read and review.

- Iostorm.


	27. MMFL: Metal Mamodo Fighting League!

Bonez, Wagner, Chainz, and Katz were relaxing at Donny's house after their battle with Sirolian. All of the sudden, the ground began to shake uncontrollably and the flat-screen HD television that they were watching ripped off of the wall and shattered.

"Hey, what's that shaking?"

Gondollia, who had just entered the room, saw the television drop. Glass shards flew into his skull and he fell unconscious.

"Wagner, are you okay?"

"I'm right here."

"What are you talking about, Gondollia?"

"We're rivals!! You should be able to recognize me by now?"

"Whatever you say, Io."

Wagner was about to strangle Bonez, but Chainz roared with an unmatched fury and leapt off the couch, knocking Wagner over and smashing his head into the priceless antique coffee table, which split in half.

"You can burn my friend's books, dishonor the cobra clan in a horribly embarrassing incident, even kill Ishimaru, but once you've broken the television, then you will face the wrath of Chainz!!!!"

Chainz was beaten into unconsciousness by everyone except Wagner, who was getting up from being knocked into unconsciousness. Chainz was thrown onto Wagner's body and Wagner fell unconscious again.

"So, what was that shaking anyways?"

Bonez and Katz went outside with their bookkeeper and saw a giant hole in the ground.

"Wow, a giant hole!!!! Nothing will ever match this in excitement! Even battling the heir to a prominent mamodo clan could never compare to seeing this giant hole!!!!!!! Yep, nothing better than seeing this giant hole in the ground."

Bonez smiled for a moment, but then his instinct from constant spars in the mamodo world kicked in as he heard the sound of metal weapons being pounded against each other. Bonez signaled to Ian to cast a spell.

"_Urusoto_!"

Bonez ran incredibly fast towards the sound of a battle, and he rushed back a few moments later panting.

"It's the mamodo we fought outside of Furda's lair. He's fighting against another mamodo."

Chainz and Wagner, along with their bookkeepers, ran outside and joined Bonez and Katz.

"Hey, did you see that giant hole?"

"Yes, Chainz, but there is something more important right now than a giant hole in the ground. I never thought I'd have to say that."

"What is that important?"

"A mamodo is being attacked. It could be one of Ryu's mamodo."

"Well, let's go then!!"

**To the Battleground.**

"_Garon_!!"

A huge spiked metal battering ram came out of Mitar's palm. The opposing mamodo caught it with his hand and was pushed back a little bit.

"_Egdris Gazuron_!!"

Two axe blades came out of the ground and crisscrossed to form a giant x-shaped drill that flew at Mitar.

"_Gigano Garanzu_!!"

A huge metal drill was summoned by Mitar. Mitar thrust his palm forward and the two drills collided and destroyed each other.

"_Gigano Hokeigo_!!"

A giant spiked ball and chain were fired from the mamodo's hand.

"_Giga Garoruk_!!"

Mitar's torso and legs became covered in a thick metal armor, with maces replacing his hands and small spiked baseball bats jutting out of his wrists. Mitar held his wrist out and the spiked baseball bat became a giant spiked battering ram that knocked the ball and chain back towards the mamodo.

"_Garoshield_!!!!"

A huge shield of spikes emerged from the ground and blocked the reflected ball and chain. Mitar put his hand down and the battering ram returned to its normal size. Mitar put his fists up and the spiked baseball bats retracted back into the metal armor on his arms. The maces covering his fists grew to a large size and Mitar shattered the spike wall with several well-placed punches.

"_Ganzu Gazoruk_!!"

The mamodo punched the ground rapidly and many spikes appeared from the ground. Mitar dashed towards his bookkeeper and shattered the spikes that were emerging from the ground with his powerful fists. Two spikes emerged on either side of Mitar. Mitar punched them, but too late, as they were fully formed, and his fists got lodged in them. The spikes rose up and Mitar was stuck between the two spikes in mid-air.

"_Gigano Hokeiron_!!"

The mamodo summoned a giant iron warrior from the ground. The iron warrior had short, flowing hair, a medium length goatee, and carried an iron lance. The iron warrior leapt up and struck Mitar with all of its might. The iron warrior dissipated, but not before partially shattering Mitar's armor and weakening it substantially.

"_Gazurogaruga_!!!!"

The mamodo placed his hand on the ground and summoned a nine foot-long lance from the ground. The mamodo threw it at Mitar and skewered him through the stomach.

"This is fun, Slash!!!! Let's aim for the heart next!!"

"_Gazurogaruga_!!!!"

Slash pulled another nine-foot lance from the ground and threw it, aiming for Mitar's heart.

"_Ranzesen_!!"

A lance flew out of nowhere and knocked the other lance off-course.

"_Go Sorudo_!!"

Bonez's swords glowed and he quickly sliced the spikes holding Mitar in half. Katz caught Mitar before he hit the ground.

"Slash, I'll kill you!!!!"

"_TeoHokaisho_!!"

Chainz fired a powerful blast of energy from his eyes. Slash held out his hand and the blast dissipated when it hit his hand. Slash glanced at his palm, which was charred black and smoking from the impact of Chainz's spell.

"It seems you have become more powerful, Chainz."

"_Egdris Gazuron_!!"

Two axe blades combined to form an x-shaped drill that spun at Chainz.

"_Urujimu Gazun_!!"

Katz summoned a huge axe blade attached to a chain and spun it rapidly, creating a huge, tornado-like vortex that forced the spinning blade to stop spinning and drop to the ground.

"_Ganzu Gou Hokeiron_!"

Two long metal turrets extended from Slash's hands. They fired out many bullets at Katz. Katz fell to the ground severely wounded and unconscious.

"Your friend here is lucky that he had that armor of his."

"_Sorudo Wigar_!!"

Bonez spun his swords like a drill and a drill-shaped blast of wind came out, knocking Slash back and giving him a slight puncture wound.

"_Hokeigo_!"

"_Ranzesen_!!"

Chainz summoned a spiked ball and chain that he threw at Slash, and Wagner threw his lance at a high speed towards Slash.

"_Garoshield_!!!!"

A huge spike shield blocked both of the spells. Wagner's lance flew out of the shield, where it was embedded, and placed itself back in Wagner's hands. \

"_Ranze Shieldcrag_!!"

Wagner thrust his lance forward and shattered the spike wall with a single blow.

"_Gigano Hokeiron_!!"

A huge iron warrior armed with a lance came out of the ground and skewered Wagner, puncturing his armor easily, before he could move his lance to defend himself. Wagner fell to the ground, bleeding heavily.

"_Go Sorudo_!!"

Bonez's swords glowed and he sliced at Slash, who jumped back and put his hands on the ground. Ian saw the spell coming, so he cast another spell to protect Bonez.

"_Urusoto_!"

"_Ganzu Gazoruk_!!"

Slash punched the ground rapidly and giant spikes came out of the ground. Bonez ran around them and sliced the ones that were aimed at his bookkeeper. Bonez saw an opening and he ran at Slash, his blades about to cut Slash's chest.

"_Dioga Hokeiron_!!"

Slash summoned a huge iron goddess with sharp claws that hit Bonez directly. Bonez raised his arms with all of his remaining strength.

"_Barubarosu Sorudon_!!"

A massive two-handed sword held by a massive pair of hands collided with the iron goddess and caused a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, Slash was grinning, albeit with tattered clothing and several burn marks, and Bonez was lying on the ground, barely conscious.

"_TeoHokaisho_!!!!"

Chainz fired out a massive beam of energy from his eyes.

"_Garoshield_!!!!"

A massive spike shield emerged from the ground that reflected the laser back at Chainz, knocking him unconscious.

"Now time to finish you off!!"

"_Oruga Hokeiron_!!"

Two huge, metal, and spiked battering rams formed in Slash's hands. Slash thrust his hands forward towards the frightened bookkeepers.

"_Rior Garon_!!"

Mitar, who was down on one knee with blood coming out of the corners of his mouth, summoned two larger spiked metal battering rams that smashed through Slash's spell. Slash jumped to the side, but some of the spikes grazed his side and blood poured out from the wounds. Kiichiro ran out from the rock she was hiding behind and ran to Slash's side.

"Slash, we should go."

Slash pushed a button on the remote he had in his pocket and a huge, serpentine dragon with glowing red eyes came out of the ground.

"Slash, you failed. Prepare for punishment."

The ground shook and Morkis came out of the ground, swallowing Slash and Kiichiro whole before going back into the ground.

"Now that Slash weakened them, you know what to do."

Neuro and Wayne hopped down from the tall tree they were sitting in. Wayne opened the book and prepared to cast a spell.

"_Suitoruk_!!"

A black metal spike punctured Neuro through his side.

"_Thaikir Spreid_!!"

A wave of purple electricity came out of a power line, electrocuting Neuro into unconsciousness.

"You are cowards. You hide until the last moment, and then you emerge and catch the opponent off-guard. It's scum like you that I will remove when I become king."

"You told Neuro to wait until Slash had weakened the mamodo to attack them."

"I did it because there is a traitor among them who must be taken down. It does not bring me pleasure to use such draconian means, but I do what I must to spread justice to the world."

With that, the serpentine dragon dove at Wayne and Neuro, enveloping them in it's body before diving underground with them.

"Dorzi and Kortu. I heard about you back when you worked for Ryu. Why are you helping us?"

"We need as much help as we can get to topple Ryu. Ryu has two mamodo more frightening than Slash at his disposal. You just saw one of them. Believe me."

Dorzi gazed at the ground with hate in his glowing red eyes.

"This is only the beginning."

- - - - End of Chapter. - - - -

Read and review, please!!!!

- Iostorm.


	28. Firebrand: The Pyromaniac Mamodo!

Hello, readers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell. If I did, then Pluto would somehow still be a planet, not a lousy dwarf planet.

* * *

"_Fureido_!"

Zalior heard the words from afar and was so shocked he couldn't move. A blast of fire hit him in the back, setting him aflame. Zalior dropped to the ground and rolled over, extinguishing the fire.

"Show yourself!"

A mamodo with beige cowboy-style clothing covering most of his body stepped forward.

"Firebrand, long time, no see. You're still wrapped up like a mummy in those clothes."

"Now, Zalior, you should know after all of this time that my clan does not reveal their true form to other mamodo unless it is a dire emergency."

"_Scillor_!"

Zalior formed a dark energy scythe in one hand and threw it at Firebrand.

"_Gar Fureido_!"

Firebrand put his fingers together in front of his face and a fireball was formed. Firebrand exhaled and the fireball turned into a huge, spinning blast of fire that broke through Zalior's spell.

"_Scillor Shield_!"

Zalior formed two dark energy scythes attached to each other by a chain and spun them, creating a spinning shield. The spinning blast of fire and the shield destroyed each other, but the remains of Firebrand's spell hit Zalior and Nita. The flames traveled down Nita's arms, so he threw the book backwards as hard as he could and dropped to the ground, rolling about and extinguishing the flames.

"No matter. If I do enough damage to you, your book will be automatically burned."

"_Gigano Fureido_!"

Firebrand put his hands apart from each other and formed a huge fireball that he threw at Zalior. The fireball became a huge blast of fire once he released it from his hands. The spell hit Zalior head-on. Zalior was severely burnt, but he kept a cool head, calmly patting down the parts of his clothing that were still on fire.

"Grant unto me the powers of the Reaper of Olde…"

"_Ganzu Fureido_!"

Firebrand held his hands out in front of him and fired out several fireballs at Zalior. Zalior was burnt heavily, but he did not bother to put out the flames that were burning his flesh off.

"… if only a fraction of its power falls unto me…"

"_Fureido Buzudo_!"

Firebrand formed a huge, spinning buzz saw made out of fire. Firebrand thrust his hand downwards and forwards and the disc flew at Zalior. Zalior casually sidestepped the fiery buzz saw, the heat and flames from it further scalding and burning his flesh.

"… then I will be…."

"_Gigano Fureido_!"

Firebrand moved the fiery buzz saw to hit Zalior's back and then fired out a huge blast of fire from his hands.

"…. eternally grateful."

Zalior glowed with a malevolent aura of black and dark purple and a scythe with a sharp blade and a handle made out of charred black wood appeared in his hands. Using his newfound strength, Zalior jumped high in the air and the spells collided, the fiery buzz saw cutting through the blast of fire.

"You want combat with weapons, then let's fight with weapons."

Firebrand pulled out a huge red sheath with two handles on it and yellow stripes zigzagged on it as a pattern. The fiery buzz saw came back to Firebrand and it settled into the site, turning into a dangerous fiery chainsaw blade. Firebrand swiped the fiery chainsaw sideways and Zalior swung his scythe towards the fiery chainsaw. Firebrand cut through Zalior's scythe with his fiery chainsaw, burning Zalior severely.

"Say goodbye, Zalior."

"_Gur Spreid_!"

A wave of metallic powder hit Firebrand, and when he hit it with the fiery chainsaw, it exploded with a tremendous force. Zalior looked behind him and saw a mamodo with long green hair and dark yellow eyes.

"Polvora, why did you help me?"

"Ryu was one of my sparring partners in the mamodo world. He always was a dreamer, but his misguided sense of justice would make him a terrible king. I aim to stop Ryu at any cost. You remember Firebrand, right? Well, he's Ryu's third-in-command."

"Third-in-command? We were rivals in the mamodo world. His power is comparable to mine, even with my mamodo ability. How powerful is his lieutenant?"

"I wouldn't know. His lieutenant never leaves his base. Ryu's lieutenant himself is none of my concern. I want to take down Ryu himself."

"That's a tall order. Ryu is too powerful for you."

"_Ganzu Guposu_!"

Polvora formed several small metal balls from powder that flew at Firebrand. The balls hit with the intensity of bullets, but they bounced off of Firebrand's skin. The powder clung to Firebrand's clothes.

"_Fureidoruk_!"

Firebrand became covered in fire. The fire hit the powder on his clothes and exploded.

"Give up. My spells counter your spells perfectly."

Firebrand reached behind him and pulled out a huge poleax.

"_Gigano Guposu_!"

Several huge metal balls made of powder hit Firebrand from multiple directions. Firebrand was hit extremely hard and was covered head to toe in the powder, but he did not waver. He simply shook off the powder and ran towards Polvora, raising his poleax as he did so.

"_Ganjas Guposu_!"

Many piles of metallic powder burst out from the ground. The powder attached to Firebrand and solidified into a solid metal ball, trapping Firebrand. Firebrand cut through the metal ball recklessly with his poleax, but the sharp weapon did not even graze his skin. Firebrand threw both metal halves at Polvora.

"_Fureido_!"

A blast of fire came out of Firebrand's hands. Polvora moved his hands swiftly and the incoming halves of the metal ball turned back into powder, moving in front of Firebrand's hands just as the blast of fire left his hands. There was a huge explosion. When the explosion subsided, Firebrand's glove was the only thing damaged, having been blown to pieces in the explosion. Firebrand put his gloveless hand in his pocket before Zalior or Polvora could see what it looked like.

"_Scillor_!"

Zalior pulled out a dark energy scythe from his cloak and looked back at Nita, who had used Polvora's arrival as a distraction to run back and get the book. Zalior threw the dark energy scythe at Firebrand, which cut through the clothing covering most of his face. Firebrand turned around hastily and ran to his bookkeeper, covering his face with his hands as he did so. Firebrand's bookkeeper pulled out a remote from his pocket and pushed a button on it. A giant serpentine dragon with glowing red eyes emerged from the ground.

"Firebrand, you may be powerful, but your greatest weakness is your true strength. When I become king, I'll change the rules of your clan so you won't have to go around like a mummy wrapped up in excessive clothing. Oh, Zalior and Polvora. Zalior, you couldn't even challenge Furda. Well, I suppose that a mamodo powerful enough to match my third-in-command could become more powerful, and that's too much to risk. Polvora, you could never defeat me when you sparred, so trying to take me down in a head-on fight is foolish. You probably couldn't even take down my lieutenant."

With a bellowing and frightful laugh, the dragon descended back into the ground, taking Firebrand and his bookkeeper with it.

* * *

Io, Kirk, Cj, and Vincent were walking the streets when they saw what appeared to be a twenty-one year-old woman carrying a seven year-old running down the street shivering. Io caught a glimpse of a strange book that the girl was carrying and used his wind powers to catch up to her. Io stood in front of her with his hands outstretched.

"Not so fast!"

"Please don't hurt us. Two mamodo ganged up on us. They were too powerful for us, so we had to run away."

"If you don't mean any harm, then you can help us win."

"Good idea. By the way, why is your mamodo carrying your spellbook?"

"No, that's my bookkeeper."

"Aren't you a little old to be in the mamodo battle."

"My special mamodo ability allows me to appear as if I'm this old."

"Why are we sitting here having idle chit-chat?"

Io, Cj, the newly arrived mamodo, and their bookkeepers ran around the corner where they saw the streets and buildings heavily coated with ice. They saw Sahro Kalt and a red-haired mamodo with black rings around his eyes that they had never seen before. The red-haired, black-eyed mamodo was twirling what appeared to be a thick toothpick made out of bone through his fingers, and Sahro Kalt was leaning against a building.

"Ryu gave me another chance to take you out."

Sahro Kalt bared a ghastly smile with his deadly metal teeth.

"And this time, I've brought a friend."

- - - - End of Chapter. - - - -

Read and REVIEW.

- Iostorm.


	29. Sahro Kalt and Sirolian: Bone Cold!

"_Freezudo_!"

Sahro Kalt opened his mouth and breathed out a mist that froze the mamodo to the exterior of a building.

"_Fureuken_!"

Cj became covered in a heavy armor with blades and guns on it. The guns on Cj's armor shot at Sahro Kalt.

"_Freezoshield _!"

Sahro Kalt breathed out a mist that solidified into a barrier of non-transparent, thick ice that blocked the gunshots.

"_Gaelsir_!"

Io fired out a blast of wind from his wind that hit the frozen shield and dissipated.

"Io, why isn't the spell as powerful as it was before?"

"I was holding back."

"_Ganzu Gaelsir_!"

Io fired out several laser-like concentrated blasts of wind from his hands that hit the frozen shield and left several holes and cracks in it. Cj rammed into the frozen shield and it shattered to pieces. Cj took off like a jet towards Sahro Kalt.

"_Amubaruk_!"

The red-haired mamodo's arm became covered in thick and strong bone and he punched Cj, bringing his charge to a complete stop.

"My name is Sirolian. You better remember it, you dumb hamster, because I'm going to burn your book."

"I'm actually a guinea pig mamodo."

The gun's on Cj's armor shot at Sirolian and gave him several gunshot wounds. Sirolian fell backwards panting heavily and bleeding heavily.

"_Gidao Freezoku_!"

A huge titan made out of ice was summoned by Sahro Kalt. The titan smacked Cj around with its icy fists, destroying his armor.

"_Gigano Fureisun_!"

A huge ball of heat energy collided with the titan, partially melting it.

"_Fogarusen_!"

A huge guinea pig flew at the titan, completely destroying it. The ball of heat energy went on to hit Sahro Kalt, who was trying to contain it, but was wavering under its power.

"_Barudo Cobra_!"

Sirolian, who was now completely healed and covered in a thick armor made out of bone, summoned a massive cobra made out of bone from the ground that struck the ball of heat energy and destroyed it.

"_Digao Freezokur_!"

An ice titan twice as large as the one previously summoned came out of the ground. The ice titan hit the mamodo and she flew backwards into a building, smashing the concrete.

"Kardia, no!"

The mamodo winced and struggled to her feet.

"It's alright, Kyra."

"Not for long! Herrman, let's show them what we can do!"

"_Raja Freezudo_!"

Sahro Kalt breathed out a huge mist that froze Cj, Vincent, Kardia, and Kyra, leaving them open to the giant ice titan, who punched at them.

"_Diro-Gaelsidon_!"

A huge, concentrated, laser-like whirlwind blew a hole through the giant ice titan's head and it fell apart, the ice melting before it hit the ground. The ground was covered in water from all of the melted ice from Sahro Kalt's spells.

"_Gigano Fureisun_!"

Kardia summoned a huge ball made out of heat energy that hovered above them, melting the ice. Kyra closed the book and the heat ball dissipated.

"_Gigano Freezorusen_!"

Sahro Kalt fired a huge beam from his mouth that hit the water on the ground and froze it. Cj tried to run at Sahro Kalt, but he tripped, slipping and sliding on the icy ground.

"_Freezorusen_!"

Sahro Kalt fired out a beam from his mouth that hit Cj. Cj was frozen in a block of ice and was flung back into a building. The ice block shattered on contact and Cj struggled to his feet. Kardia was fighting hand-to-hand with Sirolian, but neither of them were faring very well with the icy terrain.

"_Barou Mamotur_!"

A huge skeletal mammoth burst through the icy ground. It trod on the icy ground with little effort, charging at Kardia.

"_Dioga Galaxiadon_!"

Kardia summoned a huge goddess with many rings surrounding her. On the rings were many small, planet-like orbs. The goddess shattered the mammoth easily.

"_Dioga Gikou Sarudon_!"

Sahro Kalt summoned a huge ice ape that ran at the summoned goddess and beat it mercilessly with its icy fists, destroying it.

"_Fogarusen_!"

A huge guinea pig hit the feet of the ice ape, knocking it over. The ice ape shattered into many crystalline fragments of ice, which soon melted.

"_Gigano Schnemar_!"

A huge snowman hit Kardia and knocked her over. Kardia got up very slowly and sluggishly.

"This spell slows down any opponent. You won't be able to move normally for quite a while."

"_Freezudo Cobra_!"

A giant cobra made out of ice came out of the ground.

"_Barudo Cobra_!"

A giant cobra made out of bone emerged from the ground.

"_Gigas Fokugar_!"

Cj grew incredibly large and had heavy armor on. Cj grabbed the ice cobra and squeezed it. The sheer cold from the cobra was covering Cj's arms in a sheet of ice. Cj punched the ice cobra and destroyed it. The bone cobra bit Cj's neck and Cj fell back towards a building. Vincent closed the book before Cj could crush any buildings. Cj's small form plummeted towards the ground, but Io used his wind manipulation to slow his fall and set his body down on the ground slowly.

"_Gigano Ganzu Celestior_!"

Kardia summoned several orbs of light that spun around in a circular formation around the bone cobra. The light orbs fired out many beams of light that hit the bone cobra continuously until it shattered and crumbled.

"That's enough! Herrman, show them our true power!"

"_Dioga Gikou Sarudon_!"

Herrman channeled most of his remaining heart energy into the spell. A massive ice ape appeared from the ground. The ice ape destroyed the light orbs with a swipe of its paw.

"_Fogarusen_!"

Cj summoned a huge guinea pig that hit the ice ape.

"_Diro-Gaelsidon_!"

A huge whirlwind was fired from Io's mouth and hands. Io's eyes glowed teal and the four sides of the whirlwind turned into four giant wind lynxes that attacked the giant ice ape. The ice ape, being different from other summoning spells, was fighting back against the wind lynxes and the giant guinea pig.

"_Dioga Galaxiadon_!"

A huge goddess was summoned by Kardia. The goddess, the wind lynxes, and the giant guinea pig together destroyed the massive ice ape. The spells went on to aim at Sahro Kalt.

"_Barudo Desutrada_!"

A giant skeleton emerged from the ground and collided with the weakened spells. All of the spells dissipated. Sahro Kalt was on his knees panting from using so many spells.

"We can't go on much longer, Sirolian."

"Can you at least take out one of them before you go back to Ryu?"

"I think so."

"_Schnerosen_!"

With all of his remaining heart energy, Herrman read the spell, and Sahro Kalt formed a massive snowball in his hands, throwing it at Kardia. The snowball hit her and she froze in a block of ice.

"_Fogar_!"

Cj's fur turned into fire and he melted the block of ice. Kardia tried to move, but she was incredibly slow.

"Most of my spells slow down any opponent that they can't defeat. Looks like you're out of this battle."

Knowing that he would not be allowed to leave Ryu's lair again, he pressed a button on his remote and felt the ground beneath him and Herrman shake, and the ground beneath them fell into a large mouth. Herrman and Sahro Kalt fell into the giant mole's mouth and vanished out of sight as Morkis tunneled back to the lair of Ryu's special forces. Sirolian turned to Cj and Io.

"Two on one. I like those odds."

"_Dioga Barudo Desutrada_!"

- - - - End of Chapter. - - - -

Read and REVIEW.;

- Iostorm.


	30. Ryu's Game!

"_Dioga Barudo Desutrada_!"

A huge, armored skeletal warrior, covered in heavy samurai armor and bone spikes and carrying a huge sword made out of the sharpest bone, was summoned.

"_Gigas Fokugar_!!"

Cj grew to an enormous size and had heavy armor on. Cj tried to punch the skeletal warrior, but the warrior blocked his punch with a punch of its own. The skeletal warrior swung its sword, aiming to decapitate Cj.

"_Gael Shield_!!"

A huge spinning shield made out of wind blocked the bone blade from hitting Cj. Cj punched the skeletal warrior in the gut, knocking it back.

"_Diro-Gaelsidon_!!"

Io held out his hands and opened his mouth and fired out a huge concentrated whirlwind in the form of a huge laser that dissolved the armor on the giant skeleton's head and caused cracks to appear all over the giant skeleton. Cj gave it a hard punch in the head and shattered its head. The skeletal warrior swung its swords around blindly, but Cj grabbed the sword on its side. The blade cut into Cj's hands, but Cj grabbed it out of its hands and swung the blade at the skeletal warrior's legs, cutting them off and causing the skeletal warrior to fall backwards towards Sirolian. Sirolian's bookkeeper closed his book and the entire skeleton, along with the huge bone blade in Cj's hand, disappeared. Vincent closed his book and Cj's armor disappeared and Cj returned to his normal size.

"They've let their guard down!! Let's get them, Max!!!!"

"_Barou Mamotur_!!! _Barudo Cobra_!!"

A huge skeletal cobra and a giant skeletal mammoth appeared in front of Cj and Io respectively.

"_Fogarusen_!"

Cj summoned a huge guinea pig that shattered the skeletal cobra.

"_Diro-Gaelsidon_!!"

Io summoned a huge , laser-like concentrated whirlwind that split the skeletal mammoth in half. Sirolian jumped back and the attacks hit and destroyed each other. Max pulled out a remote from his pocket and pressed a button and he felt the ground shake. Morkis came out near him and prepared to swallow him.

"_Fogoken_!"

Cj fired out several sharp needles from his fur that pierced Morkis and put him to sleep.

"I put enough energy into that spell that Mr. Mole here will be asleep, sick, sluggish, paralyzed, and filled with nearly lethal toxins for a while. He won't be moving any time soon."

Max pressed another button on the remote and a huge serpentine dragon with glowing red eyes appeared. The dragon prepared to swallow Sirolian and Max.

"_Dioga Galaxiadon_!!"

A huge celestial goddess with many rings and planet-like spheres surrounding her appeared and pushed the dragon back, holding it in place with its powerful hands.

"It's not very powerful, but it's enough!"

"You scum!!"

"_Dioga Barudo Desutrada_!"

Max put every last bit of heart energy into the spell. Sirolian was using so much heart energy that blood began to pour out of his sweat glands and tear ducts. Covered in blood, Sirolian summoned a massive skeletal samurai riding an giant skeletal mammoth. The skeletal samurai alone was three times bigger than the previous skeletal samurai that Sirolian summoned. The skeletal mammoth was four times bigger than the regular summon that Sirolian used. The skeletal mammoth stomped down on Kardia. Even with her sluggish movements and reduced strength, through sheer willpower, Kardia blocked the stomp with her hands held up. The skeletal warrior bent down on its steed and sliced its sharp bone blade towards Kardia and Kyra.

"_Diro-Gaelsidon_!!"

"_Fogarusen_!"

A huge guinea pig and a huge whirlwind concentrated into the form of a laser beam hit Sirolian simultaneously. Sirolian tried to hold them back, but the powerful energy from the combined force of the spell lit a spark and set Sirolian on fire. Io and Cj both rushed at Sirolian and pushed him back into Max, who recoiled and jumped back before he was hurt, but Sirolian's flaming body nicked his book and a small flame started on the corner of the book. Max spotted this and frantically tried to put it out with his foot. The stomping only made the fire spread faster onto the book.

"Stop, you fool!"

The serpentine dragon broke free of the summoned celestial goddess and worked its way towards Max. The serpentine dragon swallowed Max, whose body was still visible through the dragon's transparent body.

"You disappointed me more than Sahro Kalt. You lost to opponents who were already weakened."

Sirolian, who had turned transparent and was fading fast, turned to Io and Cj.

"Will I die?"

"No!!"

Io covered his mouth, but couldn't hide the fact that tears were streaming from his eyes.

"Unfortunately, no. Back before Zatch Bell became the king, everyone in the mamodo world was placed in a state of limbo, where they could not die. Afterwards, medics would treat their wounds. Knight Rodeaux, a traitor like you who betrayed a worthy candidate for king at the cost of his book, is living now because of that. When I become king, I'll change all that."

Sirolian turned to Ryu with hate clearly marked in his eyes.

"I never realized how much I despise egotistical maniacs like you until now, Ryu. I realize now that I'd rather be sent back and be put in some prison in the mamodo world than to have a lifetime dedicated to serving a king like you."

"You disobeyed orders. By defending yourself, you lost the chance to defeat another mamodo."

Sirolian looked back at Kardia, who was bruised heavily from the skeletal mammoth's cut, and was bleeding freely from a deep wound in her side where the blade had partially sliced her. Kardia and Kyra were both surrounded by powdered bone, because Sirolian's spell had crumbled when he was hit by Io and Cj's powerful combined attack.

"Io, is it? Ryu has two secret lairs. One is for him and his regular forces, and the other is a base of operations for his special forces mamodo, like myself. They're in the Sahara Desert and in the Siberian tundra."

"Don't tell them!"

"Ryu's base is in the…"

The serpentine dragon swooped down over Sirolian's book, completely demolishing it and sending Sirolian back to the mamodo world before he could even say another word.

"How's the nap going, Morkis?"

"Don't bother!! Cj's needles will make him useless to you for months."

"I beg to differ."

The dragon opened its mouth and a white light shot out of it. The needles popped out of Morkis and Morkis woke up.

"This spell allows me to transport my mamodo from place to place, it also allows any spell cast by a mamodo to be channeled through this spell. So, I could burn all of your books right now. However, Sirolian's betrayal proved to set up a most interesting challenge for you. There are many more who would be glad to join you against me, but you will have to split your forces up in the two different bases. This will be amusing, so I will let you play your little game for now."

Kirk glared at the dragon, but shuddered as he stared into its seemingly hypnotic, blood-red eyes. How could a simple summoning spell like that produce that much fear simply by looking into its eyes?

"Goodbye."

After this seemingly polite farewell, the dragon and Morkis went back into the ground.

"How will we find these people?"

"Ryu's not the only one with an instant form of communication."

Vincent pulled out what looked like the control to an RC car and pressed a button on it. A blur came into view. Laufer stopped right in front of Io with his hand outstretched.

"How 'ya doing? Oh wait, I forgot someone."

Laufer ran back while his bookkeeper stood there with Kirk and Vincent. Ten seconds later, Laufer came back holding Drax and Shira on his back. Laufer threw them both on the ground. Kirk stared at Vincent.

"To answer your question, Kirk, Laufer has a couple of friends who he gave this control to. Hey, Laufer, who did you give this remote to?"

"Just Cj. Oh yeah, and Polvora after he helped you guys save me from Sahro Kalt. Wait, hang on a second."

Laufer looked down at his shirt, on which a button was glowing red. Laufer ran off into the distance and returned with two mamodo over his shoulder. The cloaked mamodo and the green-haired mamodo kneed Laufer in the stomach and knocked him over. Io recognized the two mamodo as Zalior and Polvora.

"We still don't have enough people to split up to find Ryu's lair."

"Not a problem."

"_Uruku_!!"

Laufer ran off and came back with Cyrus and Jivo over his shoulder. Laufer ran into the distance and came back hoisting Gakote and Dakota over his shoulders. Laufer set them down and suddenly jumped back from where he was standing. Many axe blades connected to each other in a hollow circular shape appeared in mid-air and spun continuously before shattering. Katz and his bookkeeper emerged from the spell.

"He works for Ryu. Don't let him escape."

"No, I'm on your side!"

Katz opened up a hollow compartment in his chest armor and a complaining Bonez, Chainz, Wagner, and Mitar fell out of the crowded compartment along with their bookkeepers.

"Where did Dorzi and Kortu go?"

A pool of black liquid appeared on the ground. Qiso, Karen, Furda, Marth, Edna (Dorzi's bookkeeper), and Gregory (Kortu's bookkeeper) emerged from the pool. The remote in Vincent's hands shook as a bolt of dark electricity shot out of the antenna, fizzing with static electricity as it turned into Kortu's humanoid electric form. Gregory pulled out what appeared to be a corpse wearing a black suit with red tinted goggles and a huge glass sphere with an antenna on the inside of it from the pool and the pool solidified into Dorzi's normal armored form. Kortu turned into a bolt of dark electricity and struck the body, putting him back in his normal body. A smile crept onto Furda's face, as he realized this was his chance to take Ryu down, which would give him fame among the mamodo children, if not greatly increase his chances of becoming mamodo king.

"If Ryu wants a fight, then we'll give him one!!"

Two huge serpentine dragons emerged from the ground. The group immediately split up, but the two dragons caught them and swallowed them. The two dragons went back into the ground, each headed for a separate location. One of the dragons emerged in an arid desert environment. The dragon released them from its mouth and attempted to taunt them, but the dragon was destroyed by multiple spells before it could do anything. The mamodo went into a huge building nearby that could only be one of Ryu's bases. They entered a room that looked like both an arena and a science lab, with many computers and test tubes decorating the room. A rack of test tubes fell towards the mamodo, but Io used his wind manipulation to steady it and push it back towards the other mamodo. The glass test tubes shattered and the liquid started to dissolve the enemy mamodo's skin and bones.

"_Jioruk_!!"

Steam emerged from the mamodo's pores and all of the liquid slipped off of him as he healed completely. The mamodo had spiky silver hair and dark purple eyes. Another mamodo, wearing a lab coat and having purple tinted goggles on with black hair down to his shoulders, stepped out from behind a test tube rack.

"Isn't this nice? I can eliminate you all at once!"

"Get to the next room and lock the door behind you! Karkel won't show any mercy!!"

"Quiet, prisoner."

Io recognized the prisoner as Zier. Zier and Felix were chained to the wall, with their book on a nearby shelf.

"_Sorudo_!!"

Bonez took out his swords, which glowed with a yellow light, and sliced through the chains holding Zier and Felix. Bonez grabbed Zier's book and gave it to Felix. All of the mamodo made a run for the door, but clones of Karkel pushed over all of the test tube racks and the liquid from them dissolved the floor ahead of them. Io used his wind manipulation to keep them in the air and they floated to the door. A clone of Karkel was pushing buttons to close the open door. Furda punched him and the clone fell back into the hole and exploded. The door started to close, but Zier held it open for everyone else to get through. After everyone else was through, clones of Karkel ran at Zier, who was trapped in the doorway.. Io used his wind manipulation to push Zier through the doorway, then tried to get Kirk and himself through the rapidly closing door. Clones of Karkel grabbed Io and Kirk and threw them backwards.

"_Gigano Zonis_!!"

Zier shot out a giant whirlwind from his antennae, which barely fit through the partially closed door. The whirlwind hit the clones of Karkel and they all exploded away from Io. Kirk was trapped next to the door, while Io was on the other side of the huge chasm left in the floor by the spilt chemicals. The two mamodo laughed and looked at Io with a sinister expression evident in their eyes.

"Get ready for a world of pain. I won't burn your book without first seeing you suffer for what you did."

(A/N: End of Chapter. I'm not using bold transitions or lines across the page because my last couple chapters ended up looking weird on , with everything being in bold and underlined font. Read and Review! Sincerely, Iostorm.)


	31. Chapter 31

"Don't let him get away, Tiran!"

The silver-haired mamodo grabbed Io, who was trying to slip in between his legs. Io bit the mamodo's hand and knocked him back into many chemicals, which spilled all over him and melted his skin off. The skeleton of the mamodo, with its guts still inside, fell to the ground.

"_Jioruk_!"

The mamodo's skin rapidly healed and the mamodo stood up, looking better than he did before.

"_Burukubao_!"

Two clones of Karkel appeared from Karkel's body and they charged at Io.

"_Gaelsir_!"

Io fired a blast of wind from his mouth that knocked the clones back towards Tiran. The clones exploded and Tiran emerged from the explosion mangled and burnt.

"_Jioruk_!"

Tiran healed completely and ended up looking even better than before.

"_Go Jioruk_!"

A huge mass of red energy emerged from Tiran's body, swirling around until it became a white hot flame that entered Tiran's body. Tiran grew twice as large as before, his muscles expanded incredibly, and sharp horns grew out of his head.

"This is all of the damage that I have taken since the last time I cast this spell transformed into power for me to use. Say goodbye!"

Clones of Karkel grabbed Io from behind and Tiran threw a huge rack of chemicals on Io. Before the smoke even cleared from the explosion, Tiran ripped sections off of the wall and threw them at Io.

"How's this, then?"

Io let out a savage howl and fell to his knees. Io was cut in several places by glass, but he was otherwise unharmed. A huge barrier of wind was surrounding him, blocking the projectiles that Tiran threw at him. Tiran charged at Io and broke the barrier with a single punch. Tiran grabbed Io by his neck and slammed him into the wall. Io's eyes fell into the back of his head and Tiran felt a slight breeze on his neck, despite being indoors.

(Transition to Zier.)

"Where are we going to find Ryu? Try this door; I saw Syriana using it when she went to see Ryu."

Polvora tried to open the door, but failed.

"Door's locked."

Zier grumbled angrily. He decided

"Come out, Syriana! You tortured me, you bitch, and I heard you say you could do it even if I wasn't imprisoned! Are you afraid of me now that I'm not in shackles? I know you're in here; you coward!"

A black hole emerged in front of Zier and a huge comet came out of it.

"_Go Zoruk_!"

Zier became armored and more powerful. He grabbed the comet, sliding backwards as he held on, stopping it in its tracks.

"I'm sorry. Ryu wanted a more powerful defender in this room, so he chose me, his fourth-in-command. Whoever is in the previous room has a lot of trouble on their hands. Tiran, Ryu's sixth-in-command, and Karkel, Ryu's merciless scientist who develops new technology for us, are in that room."

"I believe that Io will defeat them."

"Ha! I'm only the fourth-in-command, and look how powerful I am. You stand no chance against Ryu, let alone me."

"Don't make me laugh, Neuro. I've heard about how you've been humiliated so many times by other mamodo who were supposedly inferior to you."

"I won't be made a fool of!"

"_Gigano Gikorga_!"

A huge, ice-cold ball flew at Zier, knocking him back into Furda.

"_Gigano Fureisun_!"

A huge ball of fire flew at Neuro.

"_Jinganzu Neuroku_!"

Many black holes appeared around the room. The fireball went into one black hole and came out of one behind Kardia, knocking her into the ground.

"_Mokerudo Celestior_!"

A huge smoke screen emerged from Kardia's mouth, covering the area around Neuro. Kardia jumped into the smoke, emerging with Neuro's key, which she threw to Zier. Zier put the key in the door, and he and the other mamodo ran through the door to the next room. Neuro emerged from the smoke and grabbed Kardia, throwing punch after punch at her face. Kardia chopped Neuro's wrist, making him release her. Kardia jumped up and brought her foot down on Neuro's head, slamming it into the ground.

"_Dioemrosu Universiddon_!"

A huge demon with six arms was summoned from the ground. Two of its arms were covered in fire, two of its arms were wielding swords, and there were claws on its remaining two hands.

"_Dioga Galaxiadon_!"

A huge goddess with many orbiting planets around it was summoned from the ground.

"_Jinganzu Neuroku_!"

Many huge black holes were summoned throughout the room. The goddess was sucked into one black hole and came out behind Kardia. A huge, demonic arm wielding an axe came out of a nearby black hole and sliced at the goddess. The rings orbiting the goddess intersected and blocked the axe, but a flaming fist came out of another black hole and shattered the rings, and the spheres on the rings fell all around Kardia and Kyra. A huge blast of ice and fire rose above the smoke. Many different alien creatures made out of different elements and materials rose from the smoke and attacked Neuro. The black holes blocked them and made them destroy each other.

"So this is your true power. I'll force you to use that spell again, and then I'll take that power for my own!"."

"_Demorjio_!"

Neuro cackled viciously as flames enveloped his body.

"_Go Pyroruk_!"

The flames from his body melded into his skin, and Neuro's skin turned blood red. Neuro made a hand gesture and the demonic creature became whole again. Neuro waved both of his hands and the black holes moved around the creature, enveloping it. Neuro waved his hands away and the black holes moved away, and the demon was gone.

"Now witness my power!"

The black holes converged on Neuro's body and spun around his body. The black holes disappeared and Neuro was clad in a black armor with two pitch-black curved blades in his hands.

"You're finished!"

(Transition to Io)

Tiran was thrown back as if by a strong blast of wind. Tiran looked into Io's eyes and saw a gleam in them. Tiran looked closer and for a second, he thought he saw a horrific storm in Io's eyes. Tiran blinked and saw Io's regular eyes again.

"You knocked Tiran back while in his enhanced form without using a single spell. I'll have to dissect you carefully before burning your book."

"_Granburuku_!"

Several clones of Karkel made out of rock came out of the ground.

"_Go Jiorusen_!"

Tiran fired out a white ray from his hands that made the rock clones larger and stronger. The clones charged at Io.

"_Ganzu Gaelsir_!"

Io fired several blasts of wind that knocked the rock clones back into each other.

"_Gaelsir_!"

Io fired out a concentrated blast of wind that shattered the rock clones. Io smirked, but he jumped back as the rocks reassembled to create a giant ogre made out of rock.

"_Go Jiorusen_!"

Tiran fired out a white beam from his hands at Io. Io jumped back and the beam hit the ground.

"I knew you would dodge it instinctively. This spell gives healing abilities to whatever it hits! And you let it hit the ground made out of rock!"

"_Granburuku_!"

Many clones of Karkel made out of rock emerged from the ground.

"My mamodo ability allows me to make any of my clones explode."

"That doesn't mean anything if you can't get close enough to me!"

"_Gaelsir_! _Gaelsir_!"

Io blew the clones back, but they healed and kept on coming. Karkel clapped his hands twice and the clones exploded.

"_Go Jiorusen_!"

Tiran ran up to Io, punching him up in the air with one hand, and firing a white beam at the ground with his other hand. Tiran did a back flip and landed away from Io. Tiran ran back next to Karkel as Io landed back on the ground.

"My rock clones have healing abilities, and they just exploded. What will happen now?"

The rock shards from the exploded clones flew at Io. Kirk flipped through the pages f the book, and he saw a new spell. Kirk yelled with all his might, hoping that this spell would work.

"_Gigaru Gaelmodor_!"

* * *

Well, here's a chapter. It's a cool story, bro. Based on a true story. I wrote this in real life on my computer, while typing on a real computer.

Read And Review.

- Iostorm.


	32. The Fifth Spell, Gigaru Gaelmodor!

"_Gigaru Gaelmodor_!"

Two glowing blue lances formed in Io's hands. Io threw one lance at the rock shards, and a tornado formed around it, the wind from it blowing away the rock shards. The lance flew back into Io's hands.

"That's a nice spell, but it's no miracle cure!"

"_Amu Jiozaruk_!"

Tiran screamed as all of the healed wounds on his body opened. Kirk held his hands over his eyes out of disgust as the blood poured out of Tiran's skin. Tiran fell to the ground unconscious. Io quivered and Karkel smirked as the wounds on Tiran's body actually _moved_ up and down his body onto his hands. The wounds spun around together on his hands as Tiran thrashed around in pain.

"_Baozeburuk_!"

The arms of the rock clones flew off at Io. Io threw one lance at the arms, which exploded. Io threw the other lance at the rest of the rock clones, which exploded on contact.

"_Dioga Jiodon_!"

A white flash enveloped the area, blinding Io and Kirk. When Io opened his eyes ,a colossal minotaur made out of stone stood towering over him.

"These clones would explode if they tried to combine to make something this big, but with my ultimate spell, they can heal from the explosions immediately to form this monster, and with my ultimate spell, any explosion that would usually be caused by it on contact is healed, so instead of a useless suicide soldier that would be wasted, we have an unstoppable berserker!"

Tiran was on his knees panting from casting the two spells. Spiked, blood-red gauntlets made out of a thick metal covered both of his arms. Tiran rushed forward and punched Io, red lightning flying from his hands as he moved. Io flew back into the pit.

"Now, how to burn his book….."

Io jumped out of the hole and jabbed his lances at Tiran. Tiran punched the lances and they completely flattened.

"I was careful never to use this spell. Every bit of damage done to me since the beginning of the mamodo battle now strengthens me."

Io smashed the two lances together out of anger, but the smashed lances flew out of his hands to opposite sides of him, where they floated in the air. Wind spun around the lances and the wind took the form of a pair of massive wings, like those of a moth, attached to Io's back.

"That little butterfly can't beat us!"

"Oh yeah?!"

Io rushed to Tiran, the wings flapping strongly and knocking Tiran off-balance.

"You ready to eat your words yet, moron?!"

"Not on your life! Now, stop flying away, and fight me like a man!"

Tiran jumped at Io, but a wing blocked his way, and he was blown into the blue orb on the wing. Tiran fired out a red bolt of lightning and a white bolt of lightning at the stone minotaur. The space between the stones on the minotaur and the minotaur's eyes glowed red, and the minotaur opened its mouth, unleashing a huge blast of fire. The other wing blocked the fire, and the fire was absorbed into the blue orb on the other wing. Io moved the wings together, and they melded together over his head into a huge axe blade made out of wind. The blue orbs combined together and went to the front of the axe blade as it swung downwards, and Tiran, propelled by wind and fire, and covered in red lightning from his attempts to escape from the orb, smashed into the stone minotaur in a huge explosion.

"_Diro-Gaelsidon_!"

Io fired out a massive blast of wind from his mouth and hands, blowing all of the debris back at Tiran and Karkel. Karkel waved his hands and had a giant stone warrior form from the ground to protect him and his bookkeeper.

"You coward!"

"_Gaelsir_!"

Io blew the smoke and debris away, and Tiran's book lay burning. Karkel, although semi-conscious, had an untouched spellbook. Io walked up to Karkel and stomped down on his face, knocking him unconscious.

"I won't admit defeat!"

"Shut up, Tiran!"

"Sergei, you've never talked to me like that before."

"I was too much of a wimp to stop you from following Ryu. But I will rectify my mistake! Tiran, open that door now!"

"I wanted to see when you would man up, Sergei. Looks like you finally found a spine."

Tiran, who was fading fast as his book rapidly burned, raised his cracked gauntlets and concentrated red lightning in them.

"Out of my way, bookkeeper! I don't intend to burn your book unless you want me to!"

Kirk jumped out of the way as the gauntlets lit up with blood-red lightning and flew off his hands, smashing into the door and breaking it.

"Ryu designed that door especially, so that only one spell from either me, Neuro, or Karkel could open the door."

"Sergei, go with them. 'Else Karkel will get his grubby paws on you and start dissecting."

Io started to walk away. Tiran grabbed his shoulder, but his hand fell through as he started to disappear.

"Hey, Io!"

"Yeah?"

"Give Ryu hell for me."

Tiran disappeared back to the mamodo world.

Io used his wind powers to get himself and Sergei over the huge hole in the floor. They rushed through the door, only to see a heavily armored Neuro cackling and placing his hand over a fallen Kardia's book.

"Get off!"

Io used his wind manipulation and kicked Neuro, sending him skidding back a few feet.

"That almost hurt."

Neuro punched his fist out, stopping an inch from Io's face. Io froze and looked at the fist in confusion, which Neuro anticipated, launching his other fist into the smaller mamodo's chest and sending Io flying back, creating a small crater in the wall upon impact. Io was still conscious, as he had formed a small barrier of wind behind him to cushion the blow, and had formed a wind barrier around his arms and legs to slow himself down, but that only saved him from unconsciousness and further injury. Io face curved into a painful grimace as blood ran down over his forehead.

"Get ready to know true power!"

(End of Chapter 32)

Short chapter. When I did the spell at first, I thought it would be just some sort of weapon spell, but in Ecology class, I learned about the Io moth, which gave me the idea.


	33. Neuro, The Galactic Master!

"_Gigano Ganzu Celestior_!"

Many orbs of light surrounded Neuro and fired out blasts of light energy at him. Sergei smirked and pulled something out of his jacket.

"Sergei, what are you doing?"

"Tiran wanted me to man up, so he thought giving me a few toys might help."

Sergei pulled a grenade from his jacket and threw it at Neuro, just as Kardia's attack faded. Neuro lashed out with his blade and cut the explosive, only to have it blow up in his face.

"_Gaelsir_!"

Io fired a highly concentrated blast of wind in the form of a laser that struck Neuro, knocking him backwards as he was getting up off the ground from the explosion impact.

"You scum!!"

"_Gigano Gikorga_!! _Baurosen_!!"

Neuro summoned a giant, freezing ball of ice, which he hurled towards the ceiling. Neuro held his palms together and released them, summoning a huge torrent of winds that swept throughout the whole room, shattering the ice ball and sending shards of ice and blasts of freezing cold wind all over the room.

"Let's see how you endure a blizzard!!"

Kardia struggled against the winds, but she ran at Neuro and signaled to Kyra for a spell.

"_Fureisen_!!"

Kardia fired out a massive blast of fire that melted the chunks of ice flying around.

"_Diro-Gaelsidon_!!"

Io summoned a massive whirlwind that absorbed the rest of the blizzard and spun towards Neuro. Neuro jumped at the whirlwind and slashed it with his blades, destroying it and sending the icy debris falling back to the ground, melting on impact. Neuro cackled sadistically, not noticing the cracks that had appeared on his blades. A blast of red energy hit Neuro suddenly, and Neuro lashed out with his blades, attempting to deflect the blast. The blades cracked and shattered, but Neuro was only slightly singed by the remainder of the red energy blast. Neuro glared at the source of the blast, and it was Sergei, a mere bookkeeper, using one of Karkel's inventions against him.

"You know how this works, don't you, Neuro? Karkel gave me all sorts of inventions he made to concentrate Tiran's power. It may not be as powerful as Tiran's actual spells, but it still has the same effects. It concentrates the damage and pain taken by Tiran and puts it back to you in an attack. These weapons have a nearly unlimited supply of ammo, because the ammo is damage taken by Tiran during all of Ryu's training sessions, where Tiran was used as a punching bag. Wonder why this weapon can crack your armor? Remember, you tested out your true powers on Tiran several times, so now, I have the ability to crack your armor, Neuro!!!!"

Sergei fired the gun again.

"_Gigano Gikorga_!!"

Neuro summoned a giant ball of ice, which he hurled at the red energy blast. The blast shattered the icy ball, sending chunks of ice ricocheting off the walls, then dissipating.

"_Giga Lunaruk_!!"

A huge moon settled behind Kardia, and she became surrounded with a glowing white aura. Kardia dashed off and punched Neuro, who parried with a punch of his own.

"_Demorjio_!!"

Neuro became engulfed in a torrent of searing, demonic flames that nicked Kardia's skin, forcing her to jump back in pain. Neuro took off with the force of a bullet and punched at Kardia, smashing a hole through her stomach entirely. Kardia just stared at Neuro and smirked.

"I found out what you meant by my true power, Neuro."

Neuro's eyes widened at this realization.

"_Gaelsir_!!"

Io blew back Neuro with a strong gust of wind.

"_Dioga Galaxiadon_!!

Kardia summoned a huge celestial goddess with many orbiting spheres on rings surrounding it.

"_Fureisen_!"

Kardia fired a blast of fire from her hand at the red sphere orbiting the celestial goddess. The orb glowed and twinkled with an bright orange, red, and yellow hue, and then shattered like glass. A ball of fire appeared in the form of the orb, then concentrated to the ground to form a fiery, four-legged beast with sharp teeth and a spiky tail.

"_Jio-Galaxior_!!"

Kardia lifted her hands up above her head, and a beam of light shone down from the ceiling, healing and strengthening her and her allies. The beam of light hit the fiery beast and the celestial goddess, merging the two together. The result was a fierce-looking, massive chimera with fiery red eyes, and the orbs that remained on the celestial goddess turned into differently-colored plates of armor with spikes protruding from the armor plates, and where the end of the spike should have been, there were a few spikes protruding from the bug spike around a huge, cannon-like hole that glowed with an energy the same color as the plate of armor. There were several tails on the chimera, a few of which ended in deadly spiked balls, which the beast lazily swung around as if they were normal tails.

"_Dioemrosu Universidon_!!"

Neuro summoned a massive, armored, flaming demon armed with many large blades. The massive chimera struck at the armored, flaming demon, causing a multicolored sphere of celestial energy to engulf the two spells. The celestial energy dissipated and the demon was lying defeated on the ground at Neuro's feet. The celestial chimera was scratched and there were some cracks on its armor plates, but it was otherwise unharmed.

"There's no choice now!!"

Neuro pulled out a pill and swallowed it. A tremendous amount of searing red and black energy surrounded Neuro and his book glowed furiously. Wayne turned the page over to see a new spell that he could read.

"_Girugadomu Neuroku Galaxiaruk_!"

Neuro's eyes turned into a glowing red, and black holes spun around him.

"You were fools to try and defeat me."

The black holes melded into his skin, and Neuro became a giant demonic figure, not unlike his Dioga-level spell, but more human-looking, bigger, and looked much more ferocious than even that hideous, wicked demon summoned by his Dioga-level spell.

"Neuro, what have you done?"

"I took what was rightfully mine."

"Karkel and Ryu developed that and gave it only to his top five mamodo."

"Except I'm number four!!!! Where's my power?"

"Ryu knew about your secret transformation combo, and you never told him about it."

"Well, Ryu isn't going to matter anymore."

"Excuse me!!"

The voice rang out from somewhere across the room.

"Oh, are you a new insect that I can crush?"

"Take that back."

"I might consider it if you show yourself."

Four hooded figures emerged from a hole in the wall that Neuro had made earlier in the fight.

"I lied!!!!!!!"

Neuro spread his hands out and wrapped his hands around the figures. A small black hole was formed that absorbed them all, including Neuro, into it. Io could only hear screams, but they were distorted to the point that he could not tell if they were spells being read, screams of pain, or exclamations of victory. After several minutes, the black hole opened and Neuro's massive form fell out, riddled with gashes and wounds, blood pouring out of every wound rapidly. Three of the four cloaked figures retreated before Io could even get a glimpse of them besides their hoods and cloaks, but one stood on the ledge of the hole in the wall and dropped an oddly-shaped flower down on Neuro's body, then quickly retreated back to where the others had fled to. Io picked up the strange flower and saw that it was not a flower at all. The "flower" was a metallic rod with two metallic dragons wrapped around it and eyes that were illuminated by some sort of fire inside of the device. The "flower" opened up and a note popped out of it. Io read the note aloud.

"Anyone who opposes Ryu shall have the same fate. Turn back now and I might only burn one of your books. You will not impede justice. Ryu shall prevail!"

The cloaked figures came back while Io was reading the note and held their palms out at Neuro's book. Wayne pulled out a shotgun from his back.

"No one will stop me. I will show the world how misguided their notions of control and emotions are!!!!!!"

The mamodo launched their spells at Wayne. Io saw a blast of fire and a huge explosion and saw that Kardia, who had been watching Wayne, had been knocked out, and Wayne lie unconscious, the book somehow intact on the ground a few feet away from him. One of the cloaked figures pulled out a device and pressed a button on it. A wave of energy emerged that hit Kyra.

"_Mokerudo Celestior_!!"

A smokescreen emerged from Kardia's open mouth, enveloping the area. Io saw another burst of flame and another explosion. Io saw a shape going through the smoke at Neuro's book, but couldn't see what it was. Kyra closed the book and the smoke cleared. The last cloaked figure was retreating as Io saw a massive head of a beast emerge from the floor, completely enveloping and destroying Neuro's book. The note in Io's hand burst in a plume of fire that gave Io severe burns.

"_Jio-Galaxior_!!"

A celestial light came down from the ceiling, completely healing Kardia and her allies, also healing Wayne. Wayne got up grudgingly, staring at the ashes of Neuro's book with anger evident in his eyes.

"I get it. You want me to help you. Fortunately for you, I trust no one, so I'm packing heat."

Wayne pulled out a huge, sawed-off laser shotgun (hey, it's 3005!!) with a bayonet on the end, and a small, pistol-like sidearm with explosive bullets packed in it with a silencer and a scope on it.

"Alright, I'll help you out!!"

"Which way!!"

Wayne looked at Sergei and nodded. Sergei reached in the back of Wayne's jacket and pulled out a rocket launcher, which he blew up the ceiling with. An alarm went off and many holes in the wall opened, from which many armed, giant robots emerged.

"_Gaelsir_!!!"

Io fired a blast of gale-force winds at the giant robots, which were pushed back slightly, but continued their march. An even larger robot with many mechanical arms and weapons, and two cannons mounted on its head, came out of a hole in the wall. A hatch opened up and Karkel, carrying a long pole that ended in a fork-like shock baton, jumped out onto the massive robot's head.

"Oh Neuro. You couldn't stop them either. Well, this time, Tiran won't be holding me back!!!!!"

(End of Chapter 33)

Read and Review, Please.


	34. Tussle In The Terrible Tundra

The cold, dry environment of the tundra would have been completely flat and barren, if not for the massive holes littering the tundra, and the towering building in the middle of the otherwise barren environment. Nobody was around for miles and miles, making this the perfect spot for powerful mamodo to train, and as such, no one was around to suspect anything when a large, light-green, translucent dragon emerged from the ground, spitting out the mamodo and humans that it had been carrying.

"Looks like you all got unlucky. This is only the training ground for my mamodo. Your friends will perish there, and you won't be able to do a thing about it."

"This seems pointless to me. You are just delaying the inevitable, as we are obviously more powerful than you are."

"Watch your tongue, you slimy fool!"

Dorzi sighed.

"Your gloating skills have not improved, I see."

"Maybe not, but my power has!"

The dragon summon unhinged its jaws and prepared to fire a beam from its mouth at Dorzi.

"_Suitorzon_!"

Dorzi slammed his hands on the ground, and the ground beneath the dragon summon turned pitch black, with pitch-black tendrils emerging from the ground. The dragon tried to escape, but the pitch-black tendrils blocked its exit, and they suddenly solidified, turning into blades that cut the dragon summon to ribbons, forcing the spell to dissipate.

"We should move in groups of three, so the enemy can't ambush us or eliminate us with one spell."

The mamodo separated into groups, and went off in search of Ryu's bas.

**To Laufer, Gakote, and Elipsia**.

"So why did you two work for Furda, anyways?"

"Work? Ha! He forced me into it!"

"Why are we working with a mamodo who would do such a thing? That is the very same reason that I chose to fight against Ryu in the first place."

Elipsia scowled.

"Every king has to have a backbone at least every once in a while."

"It's not right to use other mamodo like that!"

"Oh really? Please tell me, then, what you would do _if_ you became mamodo king."

Laufer balled his hands into fists and tried to punch Elipsia, but Elipsia launched a kick at Laufer, knocking him flat on his back.

"By working with any mamodo, you are using them."

Gakote grabbed hold of Elipsia's arm, but with another swift kick, he freed himself, and walked away. Dakota grudgingly helped Laufer up.

"Why'd you go and do that? Fighting against Ryu is bad enough!"

"Anyone who would take the opportunity to do such a thing is not worth the trouble of alliance, no matter how overwhelmingly the odds may be stacked against us."

Dakota shook his head and bent over to rest. He suddenly lost his footing and fell to the ground. He tried to get up, but fell over again as the ground rumbled and shook violently.

"Laufer, something tells me that Ryu's forces know we're here."

"I think you might be right. We must find Ryu, and when I find him I will destr-"

A powerful energy radiating from somewhere around the area sent a shiver down Laufer's spine. Laufer looked off into the distance and saw a huge, shimmering globe of energy that impacted with the ground, causing a massive dust storm to occur throughout the area. A massive blast of energy struck the ground soon after like an over-inflated lightning bolt.

"Now, either that's Ryu himself, or we might have found these 'special forces' of his."

"Wait a minute! Elipsia could have just been attacked!"

"Don't panic, he's probably fine."

""I think I hear one of them coming towards us now!"

Elipsia came bounding into view, followed by his bookkeeper, who was running from a seemingly invisible opponent. Gakote looked closer, and he saw a huge fissure steadily opening in the cracked ground behind them.

"Can't catch us now. Come out, you coward."

The ground stopped splitting behind them, instead opening up very widely in one area closest to where they were. A massive wall of rock emerged around Elipsia and encapsulated him and his bookkeeper inside. The dome of rock expanded until it was massive, then became covered in more rocks for a more reinforced shell.

"Don't worry, I can punch a hole straight through that thing."

"If you do that, the sonic boom from your spell might tear up any of the spellbooks inside of the dome. Any spell strong enough to blow a hole in that thing is also powerful enough to burn any spellbooks inside the dome, anyways."

"What if that's Ryu inside there? None of us know what all of his spells do."

"I doubt that Ryu would leave his base, and even if he would, any of his lieutenants strong enough to pull off a spell as powerful as the one we saw wouldn't leave Ryu's side unless he really hated one of us."

"The rest of our allies can fend for themselves well enough. We need to find a hole in that thing to punch through if we want to take Ryu or any of his forces down."

**To Elipsia**

"Well, isn't this a treat? I get to take down one of Ryu's top lieutenants all by myself!"

The ground under Elipsia shuddered and he flew into the other side of the dome. The disturbance under the ground ceased for a second, then sped up rapidly towards Elipsia.

"Gigano-class, now!"

"_Gigano Bogiruga_!"

Elipsia fired a large energy blast from both of his hands at the ground in front of him. The ground under Elipsia rumbled once more, and as Elipsia was tossed into the air, spell still active, he brought both of his hands apart, aiming them at either side of the disturbance, and then slamming them together, aiming directly for the area in front of the disturbance.

"I have you now!"

A huge mole mamodo emerged from the ground, clad in a large helmet made out of drills.

"**YHW VAHE OYU TDACKAET EM**!"

"Why don't you speak English you great dumb beast?"

The giant mole mamodo roared yet again.

"Aiming for its limbs now!"

"_Bogiruga_! _Bogiruga_!"

Elipsia fired out two powerful, fast-moving energy beams from his hands, which collided with the giant mole mamodo's limbs. The blasts hit the mole mamodo's joints and severed both of its arms.

"I knew that wasn't your true form. Show yourself!"

A hatch opened up on the giant mole's head, and a smaller mole mamodo, with wide-open blood-red eyes and shiny beige fur, along with sharp claws, jumped out of the machine.

"Okay, so you caught me. I'm not really that big. My clan lives underground, so you've never seen any mole mamodo that big."

"Then what's up with the speech thing?"

"I just jumble up words to make it sound ferocious."

"If you're as powerful as you are ingenious, then this fight will be easy."

"Karkel built me this mechanized suit to appear as if Ryu had a giant mamodo on his side. The sad thing is, Ryu does have one, but he doesn't know."

"What are you even talking about?"

"Sorry if I'm getting off-topic here. Where were we? Oh, yes. My name's Morkis. What's yours? I do enjoy keeping a tally of whose book I burn, you know. Helps the reputation to say you beat a front-runner or an elite mamodo."

"I'm neither, I actually like to keep a low profile."

"What a coincidence. I enjoy that as well, but I merely opted out of school to actually train efficiently. I'm probably twice as powerful as you are."

"_Bogir_!"

Elipsia fired out a beam of energy from one of his hands. Morkis dived through the spell and tackled Elipsia, smashing him into the ground.

"Keep that up and you might make this the easiest fight I've had so far."

"You keep that up and I might let you be my sparring partner when I become king."

"King? A fool like you will never become king."

"_Bogiruga_! _Bogiruga_!"

Morkis slashed through one energy blast, but Elipsia's second energy blast nailed him in the back of the head. Elipsia went to kick him in the head to check if he was still conscious, but Morkis leapt up and elbowed him in the chest, knocking him back and causing him to grit his teeth as he stopped his momentum by sliding back.

"You might just make for some decent exercise after all."

- - - - - - - - - End of Chapter 34 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bet you thought you were pretty smart, huh? Writer's block, now there's an obstacle that I haven't seen before. OBVIOUS SARCASM! What? Oh, excuse me, I have a bad, um, coughing fit. Anyways, in a review, tell me if you want me to write the next chapter in the base that Io is in, or the base that has the giant mole mamodo guarding it (also, I believe, has all but one of the fan mamodo that are currently in this battle right now).

Read and REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW.

(This is the staircase of reviews, it's easy to climb up, and mountain reviews are not, so review this chapter, please, even though my metaphor skills are terrible. My haiku skills are pretty amazing though.)

This is a haiku

Though it does not make much sense

Refrigerator

READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!

- Iostorm The Draconian (A Word That Automatically Makes You Sound Smart If You Use It Correctly In An Insult Or In A Conversation).


	35. The Psychic Hunter's Prey

Qiso and Cj found themselves locked in battle with a powerful opponent. Qiso could tell who it was by his tacky outfit, and horrible use of colors (especially that _hideous_ hair) in general in his attire. Qiso was snapped out of this mental critique, as he quickly jumped out of the way of yet another energy blast.

"_Psirusen_!"

"_Foku_!"

Cj leapt in front of the spell, transforming into stone, blocking the energy blast.

"Hold still, you scum!"

Qiso picked up a rock off the ground and threw it. The rock soared in a perfect arc and nailed Quarum in the head. Quarum grabbed his bloody head wound and caught the next rock, turning it into powder under his angry grip.

"Didn't see that one coming, did you, psycho?"

Quarum ran at Qiso, but dived forward at the last possible moment, snatching Cj.

"_Fokai_!"

Cj turned into lightning, charring Quarum's hands. Cj flew backwards in his lightning form, preparing to charge Quarum.

"_Psiruk_!"

Quarum gained a purple, solid metal helmet with a yellow hole in the front of it. Quarum also gained an aura of energy that surrounded him, molding itself around his body shape until it appeared that he was submerged within a hologram of himself. Cj flew upwards and prepared to surprise him from his blind side, but Quarum pointed his hand above him and yelled "Psirusen!" at the same time as his bookkeeper. A huge blast of psychic energy struck Cj, destroying the effects of Cj's spell. Vincent flipped a page in the spellbook and yelled, "_Foku_!" Cj turned into stone, plummeting towards Quarum. Quarum smirked as the psychic aura extension of his arm extended upwards, catching Cj in mid-air, and hurling him back at Vincent. Qiso intercepted Cj's flying form, but was tossed to the ground by Cj's pure weight in that form. Quarum paused and laughed sinisterly and very loudly.

"If you want to know my secret, then fine."

"We never asked you anything, psycho."

"Listen, Veronica, was it?"

"IT'S VINCENT!"

"Enough. I could easily call reinforcements, but I'm playing fair, so unless you want to change that, I suggest that you don't interrupt me at all."

Vincent's hands shook and his hands clenched tightly on the book, but he still broke out into a cold sweat for a moment when Quarum announced his threat.

"I already know about half of your battle strategies. You aren't being as open with your fighting style this time, Qiso, and your new friend here obviously knows battle strategy well enough to know not to show an enemy your full hand, especially when he has revealed a psychic ability. Anyways, my Psiruk spell gives me a power boost physically and mentally, along with this handy psychic aura. My natural mamodo ability allows me to access a huge power boost to any spell that I cast when I am in perfect synchronization with my human bookkeeper. My bookkeeper is already psychic, so my natural mamodo ability is enhanced greatly, although I cannot use it more than once per battle if I use any of my modification spells. These power boosts, along with my own natural power, make me one of the top contenders in this whole tournament."

Quarum smirked, showing a row of oddly perfect and bright, yet almost jagged teeth, then took off, punching Qiso in the chest. The fist made out of Quarum's psychic aura hit Qiso's chest, and Quarum's regular fist smashed into Qiso's jaw. The mamodo quickly recovered, however, and backhanded Quarum, taking him away from his relentless assault for just a moment. That moment was all Cj needed to take Quarum down.

"_Fogar_!"

Cj's fur turned into fire and the guinea pig mamodo ran at Quarum, surprising him from his weak side. Quarum regained his bearings and tried to move forward, but clutched the burn wound on his side before falling to the ground. Cj ran towards Quarum again, intending to burn his book and end the battle quickly, but the yellow hole on Quarum's helmet glowed brightly, and Cj was knocked back by an intense beam of light fired from Quarum's helmet.

"Quite interesting, isn't it? You see, unlike many other mamodo, my base spells aren't rendered useless when I gain their more advanced forms later on. This may not be my most powerful body modification spell, but it does come with more strategic defensive value than my most powerful body modification spells. This handy helmet can swap up our physical energy levels when there is a severe difference between them, and it also takes half of your partners heart energy, and transfers it to my bookkeeper. Isn't that a handy spell?"

"_Gairon_!"

Quarum sidestepped the nails flying towards him.

"You missed! You weren't even close to anywhere critical!"

"That was the point, psycho!"

Quarum's eyes widened as Qiso's nails burst from the ground, aiming for his chest. Quarum used his psychic shroud to destroy the nails, but gritted his teeth as Qiso's last fingernail emerged from the ground and stabbed into his ankle. Quarum gasped in pain.

"Madame, I need a powerful spell!"

Qiso saw Quarum turn his back to look at his bookkeeper, whose arm had been pierced by one of his nails. Madame was clutching at her bloody arm and cursing under her breath. Qiso saw that his plan worked, and he charged at Quarum's exposed back. As he prepared to knock Quarum out and end the battle, he only heard the wind rushing through his ears, and something about a spell being cast quickly.

"_Dio Psiruk_!"

Qiso tried to backtrack, but he was caught in the glow of Quarum's psychic shroud, which fused into Quarum's skin, while a giant psychic apparition that looked half-man, half-monster appeared above Quarum's body. Quarum turned around and punched the ground in front of Qiso, and the psychic apparition did the same. Qiso thrust both of his palms out in front of him.

"_Gigano Gairodazu_!"

Qiso formed two giant nail drills on his arms. Qiso jumped over the fist and used both of the nail drills to pin the apparition's hand to the ground. Quarum fell to the ground from his standing position, his hand stuck to the ground along with the apparition's. Qiso pulled out both of his nail drills and expertly hopped to the side swiftly to dodge a harsh blow from the gargantuan hand of the psychic apparition. The mamodo stood still, facing down a powerful punch, and fired one of his nail drills directly into the middle of the psychic apparition's fist. Qiso maneuvered around the fist, and launched the other into the side of its wrist. He sprinted back to his bookkeeper's side to regain heart energy while the psychic apparition struggled to pull out the nail drills stabbed into its fist and wrist.

"Is that the best you can do against me?"

"Did you even hear the spell? That was one of my two Gigano-level spells. I have a Dioga-level spell. Here, allow me to demonstrate."

"_Dioga Gairodon_!"

- - - - - End of Chapter - - - - -

Please read and review. I have the second half of this battle pre-written (not typed either, so computer crashes won't stop that), so if a couple reviews get thrown my way, then I'll continue the story much sooner than I normally world. Remember, you can submit fan mamodo for the next arc. They may be good, evil, or perhaps even neutral (I will definitely have a limit on how many of them will be entirely neutral, as some of them might end up as good/neutral or evil/neutral). I hope that you read and review, as I may not have the time of other fanfiction authors, but I won't say that they have no life, as I chose to do extracurricular activities, and I chose to take AP classes, so I have much less time than many of these authors.

Read and Review (Constructive Criticism Is Appreciated, And Flames Will Be Considered On A Case-By-Case Basis, But Trolling Flames Must Be Funny Enough For Me To Appreciate The Attack On My Own Story).

Thanks, readers (and remember, crack is whack, cocaine is pain, and marijuana is so horrible that every time you smoke marijuana or read this or any other statement with a preposition, an animal is eaten).

- Iostorm The…. Wait, Why Are All These Letters Starting With A Capital Letter… Oh No…. Help…. Assimilate…. Resistance Is Futile, Human….You Will Be Massaged…. And Then We Will Feed You Grapes….. We Are Not Good At Conquest….


	36. Chapter 36

Zier sighed as Furda punched his way through yet another dead end in this maze of hallways. Just like the past five times he had done so, there was another room behind it.

"This place is a maze! Quit playing games, Ryu!"

"Quiet, Furda! There could be enemies anywhere."

"_Guposu_!"

Two streams of metallic powder burst through the floor, blocking a barrage of bullets and a blast of purple fire.

"_Sorudo_!"

Bonez took out both of his swords and lunged at the source of the attack. More bullets hit Bonez and knocked him off his feet. A beam of light emerged from the ground, enveloping Bonez. Ian ran towards the light, but Zier stopped him.

"Don't try it. Bonez can take damage. You need to protect his book. Any of you recognize the spells that were used?"

"That one mamodo that I fought has a spell that uses bullets. He's dangerous, an elite and a member of the cobra clan."

"Mitar, you can go help Bonez. The rest of us should look for that other mamodo."

A ring of purple flames suddenly surrounded Zier and Felix, and they disappeared.

"Show yourself, Ryu! Unless you'd rather hide behind your traps!"

Slash stepped out from another corridor, smirking as he walked past Bonez's body.

"I guess you got me."

With a swift hand motion, Polvora wrapped his powder around Slash. Polvora ran up to Slash and punched him in the face.

"A black eye won't make me talk. If that's the best you can do with all of your powers combined, then Ryu won't even have to blink to take you all out at once."

"Where are Ryu and the other mamodo!"

"You've got one here in front of you."

"Cut the crap and tell me already!"

"You don't have enough common sense to know, so I'll tell you a basic rule for battling any opponent at all: remember to watch your back."

"I know-"

The wall behind them burst open as a speeding figure flew past Polvora, grabbing him and his bookkeeper. A beam of light enveloped Polvora and his bookkeeper, and they disappeared.

"_Gazurogaruga_!"

With his body freed from Polvora's spell, a massive lance appeared in Slash's hands. Slash threw the lance.

"_Garon_!"

A massive spiked battering ram slowed the lance down enough for Furda to grab the lance and hurl it back at Slash. Slash let the lance tear through his shoulder blade, but continued his assault.

"_Hokekeruk_!"

Slash became surrounded with a white aura, and spikes grew on his arms. Before anyone could react, Slash ran towards Ian and tossed him into the pillar of light where Bonez was. The pillar of light shined brightly, and Bonez and Ian disappeared along with the pillar of light itself.

"_Gigano Garanzu_!"

Slash wove around the drill and slammed his open palm into Mitar's face. Mitar swung the spell around in a frenzied panic, bowling over the triumphant Slash.

"Is this the best the cobra clan can do?"

In a blind rage, Slash tore the still-embedded lance from his arm and hurled it at the drill. The lance hit the other spell and fell to the ground with a loud clang.

"_Amuruk_!"

Furda's fist smashed through the wall where Slash had been seconds earlier.

"_Amuruk_!"

Slash dodged the massive fist again.

"_Amuruk_!"

Slash ducked and rolled under the spell.

"_Amuruk_!"

Furda's fist narrowly hit Slash, who brought up his mangled arm to block.

"Are you done wasting your heart energy yet?"

"Waste? I enjoy watching you dance around my spells. A prodigy like yourself is too good to actually do any fighting, am I right? If this is what fighting a "prodigy" is like, then it's no wonder that King Zatch beat so many of them."

"You arrogant son of a-"

"Can it, you fake!"

"A fake, huh? Could a fake do this?"

"_Dioga Hokeiron_!"

Slash abruptly fell to his knees, panting and clutching his head.

Furda looked at Slash, puzzled.

"_He's an elite and a prodigy? What kind of elite or prodigy can't handle that much heart energy in one battle? I know some elites have problems with keeping their power in check, but this guy doesn't give off any kind of energy at all. On top of that, all elites were trained to use their weaknesses in developing an approach to battle. This guy can't be from the cobra clan, they only send their best mamodo._"

* * *

In a nearby corridor, a man clutched a spellbook to his chest, panting, with the other hand gripping a pistol. He would catch those fools off their guard. A couple shots through their book owners or one shot through their books would take care of them. Then maybe he could finally be free of Ryu and this crazy battle.

"Wait up! I can't run as fast as you can!"

The man composed himself and sprinted around the corner, catching a mamodo off-guard. His aim was true, and the bullets sped to their targets. The last thing he saw was a flash of purple before he fell to the ground, exhausted and relieved.

Zalior crossed his arms triumphantly.

"Your big mouth actually did something good for once."

Nita sighed. To say that Zalior was an interesting mamodo would be an understatement. He couldn't even remember why the mamodo insisted on fighting against this "Ryu".

"I sense a powerful mamodo somewhere over there."

Zalior pointed to the corridor on their right.

"Give me a sec. Need to catch my breath."

"No time. This mamodo could be more powerful than Ryu himself."

"Wait, Zalior. This guy was a book owner."

"No time to worry about that. It's one less mamodo in my way."

Zalior stopped dead in his tracks and scowled.

"I can't sense anything anymore."

Zalior punched the wall angrily, leaving a massive dent. Zalior withdrew his bruised fist and looked at the dent he left in the wall, cursing under his breath.

"All of the others get to fight the weak links of Ryu's organization. I won't settle for the worst, let them take one another out. How is it that I can't find a single worthy opponent? It doesn't make any sense at all. I would sense it if a mamodo was defeated, but how else could such a power simply appear and disappear like that?"

"Zalior, maybe we should go. I can make arrangements for a company jet to pick us up."

"What a waste of my time."

Nita shrugged.

"You ditched some powerful mamodo there. Io and Bonez are nothing special, but Furda and that speedy guy are something else. If they don't take out Ryu, then they'll at least make a dent in his forces."

"Laufer's halfway around the world now, but it's not like it matters. They can take out Ryu's top agents or Ryu himself, then run away with their tails between their legs like cowards."

"Hey Zalior, didn't we pass by that unconscious guy a few minutes ago?"

"This isn't a normal maze, is it?"

A robotic tendril shot out from the ground under Zalior's feet. Zalior grabbed the tendril and stepped on it to prevent it from moving.

"I thought you stopped tracking me months ago!"

The robotic tendril retracted, and the walls, which were a faint grayish color, turned into a dull white as a pile of gray goop settled on the wall behind Zalior. The goop solidified to reveal a fearsome-looking robotic mamodo. The mamodo lunged at Zalior, but Zalior swung his fist backwards, catching the mamodo in the face and sending it hurtling backwards. The robotic mamodo twisted in midair, landing on its feet.

"Behold my ultimate form, villain!"

"_Scillor_!"

The scythe bounced off of the robotic mamodo. Zalior caught the energy scythe with his bare hands and swung it at the robotic mamodo's head. The mamodo thrust its palm out, smashing Zalior so hard into the ground that a small crater was left from the impact. Zalior slowly eased his way out of the small crater, and got up on his feet shakily.

"I thought they had given up after sending their most powerful mamodo after me."

"Don't let your guard down. We would only give up if you could escape our fastest mamodo or any of our generals."

"So, they sent a genuine nutcase after me."

"I am not a nutcase! I am one of King Zatch's elite knights!"

"Most of his inner circle were in the top 30 in the last mamodo battle, or were powerful enough to justify their positions. What makes you special, seeing as you're neither, Coral Q?"

"I only need to be so powerful to beat a young mamodo like you. You and your friends won't cheat on the king's watch!"

"Friends?"

"Yes, Io and Bonez."

"You and your big mouth, Zalior. When will you stop?"

"You can't take a competitor out of the tournament entirely just for one offense!"

"Correct. You, however, are a repeat offender. Ryu was kind enough to accept the knights here to intercept you, and he told us of your twisted experiment."

"Repeat offender?"

"Enough talk!"

Coral Q rammed Zalior through a wall, and threw Nita in after him. Zalior fell flat on his face in the desert sand.

"If you can win a single battle without cheating, then maybe I'll reconsider my punishment."

"I can't beat a knight!"

"I never said I would fight you. I'm just a handicap."

"Then who's-"

Zalior grabbed Nita and strafed sideways, narrowly avoiding a plume of flame that shot up from the ground.

"If you can beat Ryu…."

A blast of fire shot past Zalior's leg, singing his skin as he winced in pain.

"….then you should have no problem beating a mamodo who works for him."

Zalior's eyes widened in realization, and he dived to the side. He landed at the feet of Firebrand, who kicked him in the face, and proceeded to throw him fifteen feet away.

"Caught you in a bluff. You can't even see my spells comin', can ya? Ryu was right about you. Nothin' to worry about with this weak link."

Zalior struggled to his feet, gritting his teeth as he tried to wipe the blood off of his bruised and battered face.

"You are going to pay for that, Firebrand. Insulting me is one matter, but only the scum of the earth would dare insult the scythe clan."

"Go ahead, then, Zalior."

Zalior ran a hand across his brow to wipe off the sweat as the temperature began to rapidly increase. He attempted to dive out of the way, but found himself face-to-face with a wall of flames, which knocked him back into another wall of flames. Zalior, with burns and wounds covering nearly half of his body, struggled to get up. Firebrand laughed ruthlessly as he snapped his fingers. Zalior smirked a little before raising up one finger on his left hand.

"_Scillor_!"

Zalior formed a scythe of purple energy in his left hand and swung it at the wall of flames. Before he could reach it, however, a torrent of fire enveloped the space between the walls. Zalior attempted to escape, but Firebrand snapped his fingers again, and the flames expanded to create a ring. Zalior swung his wrist and the scythe slashed into a giant purple wave of energy that destroyed the flames around him.

"Just try to prove me wrong, Zalior."

A wave of flame emerged from the ground below Zalior's feet, enveloping him in flame. The entire ring of fire converged on Zalior's position and coated him in its deadly flames.

"I guess you can't. Oh well, it was worth a try."

"One down, two more to go."

Coral Q and Firebrand walked away, but a blast of purple energy buzzed in Firebrand's ear as it flew straight past his head.

"What in the hell is going on here?"

Zalior, his skin charred black from the fire, his skin covered in burn wounds, was standing, his legs shaking from weakness, but with a resolute determination in his eyes.

"Take care of him, Firebrand."

Firebrand ran at Zalior, but as he approached, Zalior grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder, smashing him into the ground.

"I told you, didn't I? Nobody insults the scythe clan."

Zalior's body began to glow with a furious mixture of dark and light purple energy.

"Well, this is harder than I expected."

Zalior charged at Firebrand again, launching a barrage of punches. Firebrand glowed with a orange and red glow as he became coated in a fiery aura of energy.

"I guess if I want to become king, then I'll have to play ball with fools like you."

"Too bad I hold the upper hand, you zany pyromaniac."

Firebrand threw back his head and laughed at Zalior's joke. Zalior's face curled into a wry grin and he began to chuckle as well.

"Just like old times, huh?"

"Only this time, the stakes are higher, and I'll be the one who wins!"

"We'll see about that Firebrand!"

The two mamodo collided, forming a massive shockwave of purple and red energy that decimated the walls around them as they struggled for dominance.

- - - - - End Of Chapter 36. - - - - -

* * *

I'm back, you guys! I didn't get you any presents, and I didn't even get you a lousy t-shirt. Aren't I just awful? Well, see you later!

- Iostorm (What, Were You Expecting Something Clever Or Witty, Huh, Huh, Is That All I Mean To You, Isn't This Witty Enough, Readers?).

P. S.: I'm not really upset, that's just a lack of a witty phrase there, and as for lack of updates, well, what can I say, life got in the way.


	37. Chapter 37

"_Dioga Gairodon_!"

Qiso's nails extended and stabbed into the ground. Two massive, worm-like beasts burst through the ground, sending earth flying around them and blinding Quarum.

"_Psi Sorudo_!"

A massive sword appeared in the apparition's hand, which swung downwards at Qiso's spell. The sword was stopped by some kind of armor on the beasts before the blade cracked, fizzled, and with one combined attack, was destroyed by Qiso's summons.

"_Pikku Psirudo_!"

The apparition raised one hand, firing a concentrated psychic beam from its palm. Qiso chuckled at Quarum's effort, until the beam bored through one of the beasts. As the beast fell to the ground, the apparition grabbed the other beast and held it tight.

"Hey, psycho, aren't you forgetting something?"

Quarum broke his concentration for a split second, only to see Vincent and Cj standing a few feet away from him. Quarum brought his fist down to crush them, only to be blocked by Qiso's spell.

"_Pikku Psirudo_!"

The apparition fired out another beam from its palm. The beam hit the beast, deflecting off its armor and striking the apparition in the head. The apparition fizzled for a second before dissipating.

"You won't defeat me."

"Cj, finish him off."

Cj leapt at Quarum and Vincent opened his mouth to read a spell, but in an instant, Quarum moved forward, snatched Cj, and flung him at Vincent, bowling him over. Quarum's book shone with a dark aura.

"_Girugadomu Psiruk_!"

The apparition reappeared over Quarum, glowing bright red and pulsating with raw energy.

"_Dioga Psidon_!"

As the apparition moved its hands together and charged energy for a finishing blow, Qiso's spell opened its mouth wide and gripped both of the other spell's hands in its jaws.

"_Dioga Gairodon_!"

Many other beasts emerged from the ground, entangling the limbs of the apparition.

"_Gigano Gairodazu_!"

The apparition shook violently as multiple projectiles embedded themselves in its body.

"Don't be a pest, get off!"

The apparition grabbed the beasts one-by-one and flung them off its body.

"Now, try losing with dignity this time."

The apparition fired out a massive sphere of psychic energy at the ground. Cj ran towards it to stop the spell from hitting, but Qiso threw him back at Vincent, bowling him over again. All of the beasts tangled their bodies together and rushed at the spell. As they did, their bodies melded together, creating a massive, armored beast that rushed at the spell. As the spell knocked the beast to the ground, the beast reformed itself into a massive shield of nails to block the spell. The orb struck the shield of nails, disintegrating most of the structure on contact.

"What a pest. It's a pity I had to waste my energy like this, I suppose, but what's done is done."

Quarum squinted his eyes and saw a shadow moving through the smoke knocked up from the clash of the two spells. As he cautiously ambled closer to examine it, the object flew at him, smashing into his nose and clinging to his face. Quarum grabbed the guinea pig mamodo and threw him onto the ground, opening his palm toward Cj's prone form.

"Why do pests like you even bother fighting me? Take a lesson from your friend over there. He doesn't go into battle as ill-prepared as you! Fools like you shouldn't even bother trying to become king! You couldn't handle the position!"

As he raised his arm to signal for a spell, he felt a firm hand clasp his arm. Quarum saw his world turn upside down before he hit the ground and blacked out. Cj, whose eyes were squeezed shut in anticipation of an oncoming spell, opened his eyes, and saw a friendlier face come into sight. Qiso helped him up, and lightly tapped Quarum's body with his foot, to ensure that the stubborn psychic mamodo would not get up again.

"You didn't have to do that, you know. You're going to die from exhaustion if you keep this up."

Qiso shrugged his shoulders, and slowly walked towards Madame, Quarum's frightened bookkeeper. Unseen to Qiso, Madame reached under her shawl and pushed the button on a strange device with a dragon engraved on it.

"Karen, another spell, if you please."

Qiso's bookkeeper wiped the sweat from her brow and opened up the spellbook one more time.

"_Gairon_!"

Madame dove out of the way and threw Quarum's book in the way of Qiso's spell. The nails narrowly missed the book, which fell to the ground. Madame's curved teeth arched into a smile as the ground shook beneath her. A massive, serpentine dragon made of energy burst from the ground, diving at Cj.

"_Fokai_!"

Cj's fur turned blue and flashed brightly, releasing several volts of electricity on the dragon. The dragon was momentarily paralyzed, however, it shook the effects off and dove at Cj. The guinea pig mamodo braced himself for impact with the spell, but, as before, the impact never came. He looked up to see Qiso, who had grabbed the dragon by the neck, and was holding its jaws shut with his bare hands. Cj looked over at Madame, who, in the panic of the current situation, had picked up Quarum's spellbook, and was opening it, preparing to read a spell.

"_Psirusen_!"

Quarum was still on the ground, but he had regained consciousness, and could still extend his arm to use a basic spell. The blast hit Qiso, knocking him over and freeing the dragon from his grasp.

"_Psirusen_!"

The blast, aimed at Karen this time, streaked towards its target.

"_Foshield_!"

Cj's fur expanded into a giant furball, absorbing the shock of the spell.

"_Gigano Gairodazu_!"

Qiso, his arms outstretched in either direction, formed drill-shaped projectiles made out of nails. His body, weak from casting spells, gave out beneath him, but not before he released both of the projectiles towards their targets. One projectile struck the dragon, destroying the creature, while the other flew toward Quarum's frenzied bookkeeper. Madame finally threw the book at the spell before running out of the way. The nail drill ripped Quarum's book to shreds. Quarum scowled and hissed at his opponents before returning to the mamodo world. Madame tripped and fell to the ground, sending the mysterious device flying. Madame crawled to get the device, only to stop as a foot came down and crushed the device. Vincent looked down at the prone bookkeeper and offered a hand to help her up. Madame begrudgingly took it, and slowly but surely got up on her feet again.

"Qiso, are you okay? You look pretty beat-up."

"Don't worry about me. I need you to do me a favor."

"…Okay, what do you need me to do?"

"Burn my book right now."

"Are you serious?"

"I can't fight any more mamodo looking like this, can I?"

Qiso chuckled lightly.

"Cj, I have to tell you something."

"Before or after you burn my book? I don't want to burn your book, only to find a squad of bounty hunters on my ass to 'avenge your defeat'."

"No, Cj, it's not a joke. Karen can't last much longer if she keeps on lending this much heart energy to every battle I fight."

"So, any final words, then…. I guess?"

Qiso smirked at Cj.

"You may not be the most powerful mamodo, but you've got a good heart. Don't let a drive for power rob you of that. A paranoid, power-hungry ruler who removes others is not a good ruler at all. I know that you're savvy enough to know who to trust, but still, mamodo like Zalior and Furda are not good allies, but I trusted them regardless of that. They'd throw you in the line of fire to get a clear shot at an opponent. You, however, are both smart and have a good heart. Those are some king-like qualities, Cj. That's why I want you to burn my book and get stronger."

Karen, who was sweating profusely from all of the energy expended during the battle, waved goodbye to Qiso. Qiso did a short wave back and nodded at her. Karen laid the book on the ground in front of Cj.

"It's better this way, Karen. A long goodbye would be too tearful and much too tacky, and you know it."

"_Fogar_!"

Cj's fur turned into fire, and he ran across Qiso's book several times, burning it to cinders, and sending Qiso back to the mamodo world. Vincent shook his head and turned to Madame.

"So…. tell me about this Ryu."

* * *

The End. If you look carefully at the rest of the fic, it's all been a dream. Don't you dare say "Inception". It was my idea first, and your entire life was a dream, so look whose talking, dream-people. Just kidding, it's not over, there's still another dream within a dream. I don't own Inception, but I wish I did, because I dreamed one time, so that counts as having the idea first, right? Come on, back me up on this one for once, guys!

R-E-A-D and R-E-V-I-E-W, please.

- Iostorm Is Illuminating Idiotic Alliteration Failures Only Sometimes, Though Often, Made By Iostorm Himself During Signatures.


	38. Chapter 38

"Where is Ryu?"

Slash flashed a grin of jagged teeth, but said nothing. Furda's fists pounded into his face again and again, but Slash stayed conscious, and silent.

"Let me handle this, Furda."

Mitar picked up Slash by the collar of his shirt and smashed him into the ground.

"Where's Ryu!"

Furda's bookkeeper, Marth, walked up to Slash.

"If he won't talk, then he's almost useless to us. Maybe we could use him as a shield, or let his younger brother finish him off."

Slash didn't flinch or show any visible reaction, surprising the book owner.

"Damn it, talk already!"

Slash's bruised and bloody face broke out into an eerily-wide grin and he cackled, displaying several rows of jagged fangs behind his normal teeth.

"What's so f-"

Slash leaned on his hands and swept his legs around, tripping Mitar. The wounded mamodo dove onto Mitar and planted his fist squarely in the middle of his forehead. Furda punched Slash in the mouth, but the metal mamodo bit down, breaking through the metal gloves and puncturing Furda's hand.

"_Amuruk_!"

Furda's fist grew and Slash was thrown to the ground. Furda brought his fist down, but Slash rolled out of the way and leapt to his feet. The gloved mamodo punched at Slash, but Slash sidestepped and shoved Furda's elbow in the opposite direction. Furda's massive fist made him lose his balance and tumble to the ground. Mitar caught Slash's fist before he could hit Furda, and pushed him back.

"_Garon_!"

Mitar held his wrist with the other hand for support as a massive, spiked metal bat appeared from his palm. Slash dodged it, but the spikes cut a gash on his chest. The mamodo winced, but kept going, slamming Mitar from the side with his elbow, and sending the other mamodo to the ground. Slash jumped on top of Furda, who was still on the ground, baring several rows of viciously sharp, metallic-colored fangs. Slash pinned Furda's arms to the ground and lunged for his throat.

* * *

"_Granburuku_!"

Multiple clones of Karkel burst from the ground and tried to grab Kardia.

"_Gaelsir_!"

Io cut through the earth clones with a well-placed spell, while the former bookkeepers, Wayne and Sergei, pelted the robot that Karkel was piloting with gunshots.

"You honestly think that would work?"

Karkel turned the massive robot towards the bookkeepers.

"_Fureisen_!"

A plume of fire engulfed the robot, forcing Karkel to jump off it as it fell in the opposite direction.

"Get out of my way."

Wayne sneered at Karkel.

"You wish, creep!"

"I wasn't talking to you."

Karkel flicked his wrist, spinning the shock baton he held with one hand. Karkel slammed his open palm into the opposite end of the baton. Electricity poured out from the baton, engulfing the two former bookkeepers.

"_Granburuku_!"

More clones appeared from the ground, grabbing the two ex-bookkeepers and fleeing the scene.

"I don't think so! Kirk!"

"_Gaelsir_!"

Io charged up a massive beam in his mouth, which promptly fizzled and died out.

"It looks like we're spent."

"Oh, what a tragedy for you all."

Karkel and his bookkeeper walked to the opposite doorway, which opened before them.

"I feel like I've forgotten something. What was it again?"

Karkel's lips curled into a wry, wicked grin.

"Oh yes, that's right…."

"_Gigano Granburuku_!"

Four stone giants shaped like Karkel burst from the floor, looming over Io and Kardia, who stood under the behemoths' shadows on the opposite side of the huge room.

"Have fun."

Karkel turned on his heel and walked out of the room, his bookkeeper close behind him. The metal, reinforced door slammed shut, followed by several clicking noises, distinctly denoting the use of the locks.

* * *

The cloaked mamodo dodged a fist and parried the subsequent elbow strike with the flat end of his scythe.

"This charade is getting rather boring."

Zalior swung his scythe, ripping the bandages off Firebrand's face. Firebrand covered his face immediately, but Zalior cackled wildly and swung his scythe again, forcing the fire mamodo to hop back to dodge it.

"Come on! Is this the best that the son of a Royal Guard member can do? What's the matter with you? Just wait until I tell every mamodo I meet…."

"Can it, Zalior!"

Firebrand's tone was markedly aggressive, yet overly cautious.

"….that this was the best that the son of the great mamodo Ashuron could do?"

Firebrand's eyes widened and he went wild with rage.

"Don't cast any spells. I don't need them to take _him_ down."

Firebrand ran towards the scythe mamodo with his arms by his side. Zalior looked on in amusement until Firebrand summoned a massive plume of fire from seemingly nowhere, engulfing Zalior. Zalior took off his flaming cloak and threw it aside.

"You never did beat me in a fight at the academy."

Firebrand flashed an insane-looking grin and lunged at Zalior, knocking the scythe out of his hand and pinning him into a wall; the dark-haired mamodo being too shocked from the impact (which had created something of a small crater in the wall) to do anything at the moment.

"Any last words, Zalior?"

"No. You'll just eat your words first, as usual."

Firebrand raised his palm to Zalior's eye-level, crimson-orange energy gathering in it as he spoke.

"That arrogance will get you nowhere against my most powerful spells."

Zalior's eyes widened in realization as his heart pounded in his chest.

"Looks like the scythe mamodo clan fail yet again at even getting close to becoming king. Oh, well. I'll be a better king than you would have ever been. Say goodbye to your partner, and the human world, Zalior."


	39. Working Around The Clawk

Furda gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Get off me now!"

Slash didn't even bother responding beyond an animalistic growl from the back of his throat, as he was currently taking bite-sized chunks out of Furda's metal glove, which the mamodo had used to protect his throat. Mitar was currently unconscious, as were the bookkeepers, who tried (unsuccessfully) to pull the rampant, monstrous mamodo off of Furda. Slash's eyes lit up as if inspired by some wild inspiration, and he began to pound the metal gauntlet into Furda's face continuously.

"I sparred against clan members stronger than myself who were using the same kind of spells that I use. Turning it against me isn't going to do much. Weren't you the one who said something like that back at the elite mamodo academy?"

Slash threw his fist to the side and roared viciously. Furda spit out something at Slash, and he shrieked and hissed in pain as blood started dripping from his eye.

"Damn. Lost a tooth there, didn't I? You can keep it if you want."

Slash dived at Furda, and grabbed his neck. Furda winced in pain, closing his eyes. However, before he could start choking him, his hands passed straight through Furda's neck. Furda opened his eyes in surprise to find that Slash had become completely transparent. Slash showed no emotion whatsoever as he vanished from the human world.

"What the hell? That can't have been the son of the Iron Maiden and Lord Galeno of the cobra clan. I haven't seen wolf mamodo that vicious. Who'd have thought that Ryu was capable of doing something like this to someone like Slash? If Ryu could do this to Slash, then what chance do I stand against him?"

Furda shook his head, trying to wrap his head around the situation further.

"Well, what kind of king would I be if I backed out now? Ryu may have every advantage, but I still have the element of surprise."

"And one more thing on top of that."

Mitar helped Furda up off of the ground.

"What kind of king can't count on reliable support from his soldiers? Between you and me, we're probably more than badass enough to beat Ryu twice over."

Furda grinned and slung his slowly-stirring bookkeeper over his shoulder, along with Mitar's bookkeeper.

"Now let's find Ryu!"

"Furda, which way is it?"

"I don't have a clue. If we keep going in one direction, we'll probably find one of Ryu's mamodo. We have numbers on our side, even after being split up, so we should find one of them fighting one of his mamodo any minute now."

"We're lost, aren't we?"

Furda just shrugged his shoulders.

"Shut up and deal with it."

"As you wish _your majesty_."

* * *

Zier dodged another beam, grabbing Syriana by the collar and slamming her into a wall.

"It's no use. I've already told you. This spell gives me an armor that even Ryu couldn't crack. Just give up before I have to hurt you."

Felix snickered at her remark.

"Yeah, sure. Not as if getting hurt in a fight actually matters."

"I would think that a general of the king would make it pretty important, but, maybe that's just me. Sorry if I expected the bloodline of such a powerful mamodo to be as powerful. It's not your fault. Sometimes, you're just born weak."

"Shut the HELL up, already!"

"Perry, if you don't mind?"

"_Gigano Clawroruk_!"

Syriana became covered in an exoskeleton-like shell, and gained massive, crab-like claws over each of her hands.

"_Go Zoruk_!"

Zier's armor glowed blue, and he slammed his fist into Syriana's stomach, denting her armor.

"You still couldn't scratch me! Is that really the be-

"_Go Zoruk_!"

Zier's armor enveloped his skin as he transformed into a monstrous, humanoid blue demon.

"_Doruzonis_!"

A drill of energy and wind formed around Zier's hand and he jabbed at Syriana, cracking her armor, which shattered a few seconds later from the stress of impact.

"Enough already! You are… nothing compared to Master Ryu!"

"Syriana, calm down."

"Knock it off, Perry! I don't need your shit now! Just cast the damn spell! I need that Dioga spell NOW!"

Perry shook his head and looked at the demonic blue creature uneasily. He looked back at Syriana.

"_Dioga Clawrorudon_!"

Syriana slammed her hands on the ground. A massive lobster-like creature with claws all over it emerged from the ground.

"_Gigano Zonis_!"

Zier blasted the spell backward with a powerful whirlwind.

"_Doruzonis_!"

Zier charged at Syriana again, another whirlwind wrapping around his now giant, clawed hand.

"Forget this. Ryu is a domineering bastard, and you're just a bitch, Syriana. Sorry, but it needed to be said. 'Bye."

With those…choice…words said, and with a casual flick of the wrist, Perry slung the spellbook into the drill, completely demolishing it and sending an unhappy mamodo back to the mamodo world scowling. Zier suddenly stopped his charge and turned back to normal as Felix closed the spellbook.

"So, what do you wanna know 'bout Ryu, anyways? I'd be happy to kick him down a peg or two. Hell, I've been waiting. Fire away."

Zier turned to Felix and nodded.

* * *

"Oh, come on, guys!"

Perry was left tied up where he stood while Zier and Felix walked away about five minutes before-hand.

(Transition Here).

"Do you think we should go back for him?"

Zier chuckled.

"Give him a few more minutes."

* * *

"Seriously, guys, don't just leave me like this."

Perry saw someone round the corner, and sighed in relief.

"Hey do you think you could help me out he-

Perry gawked at the massive robot that came around the corner.

"Do you know where I can find Io or Bonez?"

"Um…no."

"Very well. Carry on then, citizen."

"Wait, who are you?"

"I am the hero of justice everywhere, the mighty Coral Q!"

"Great, do you think you could help untie me?"

"Sorry, no can do. Justice waits…

Rocket boosters extended from the robotic mamodo's ankles as he prepared to blast off.

"-for no mamodo!"

Coral Q blasted through the ceiling, flying away and coating Perry in a layer of debris. Perry sighed. Even by Tuesday standards, today was pretty awful. He just couldn't catch a break. Perry looked down at his clothes and sighed.

"I just bought this jacket, too."

* * *

Sorry if the chapter seems a bit light. I knew that this fight wouldn't be as impressive, but I needed to get it out of the way first before moving on to the other, really tough fights. Read and review, people! If you appreciate it, let me know in a review or send a cash donation to the Iostorm Needs Some Extraneous Stuff Fund. I will see you all (blasts off through your ceiling, leaving you in awe and childlike wonderment) later!

Iostorm (Only the truth is funny, so if you laugh at my fanfiction, you're a terrible person).


	40. The Special Forces Division

The purple flames danced around the battlefield, where Kortu and Jivo stood exhausted from a long battle.

"Both of you are still around? I could understand it if it were just dumb luck mixed with a little skill, but I've kept you both on the defensive for all this time. I haven't been hit by a single spell. Stop making this so easy for me. There are only so many books I can burn until I either win or get sent back by a stronger mamodo. If this is how powerful most of the remaining mamodo are-"

"_Gigano Joboido_!"

"_Nekoruga_!"

A concentrated blast of purple flames collided with a massive plume of acid. The acid evaporated with a sharp hiss as Hori's spell overcame the other spell.

"You still want to fight? I don't know if I'll be able to spare you if you keep fighting like this."

"_Rond Thaikir_!"

Hori sidestepped the electric whip lashing out at him and held his palm out.

"_Nekoru_!"

A blast of purple fire knocked the whip out of Kortu's hand, burning it severely.

"There are more of you, aren't there?"

Hori sprinted at Kortu and smashed him into the ground.

"Hey! Get off him!"

Hori smashed his fist into Jivo, who had leapt at the flame mamodo. Jivo flew backward, hit the snow with an unsettling thud, and struggled to get up. Blood trickled down his face. The small mamodo struggled to his feet, grabbing a fistful of snow and hurling it at his opponent.

"_Nekoru_!"

Jivo raised his arms to defend himself, but was knocked flat on his back by the blast of purple flames. Hori rubbed the snow off his face before turning back to Kortu.

"You're determined, aren't you?"

"_Thaikirga_!"

A blast of electricity sent Hori flying. Hori narrowly managed to catch his balance as he skidded backwards across the snow.

"You don't get it, do you?"

Hori cackled, pointing at his opponents.

"You're powerful. I won't deny that. But what made you think you could take on me? I was paid by Ryu to work with his Special Forces group. Only the most powerful within Ryu's inner circle could ever hope to match one of us. Yet, here you are, trying to fight against me. If all of you are at this level, you should have brought three or four mamodo in order to match my strength."

"You arrogant prick! I'll take you on myself!"

"_Gigano Joboido_!"

"Cancel the spell and leave! You can't win this fight!"

"_Nekoruga_!"

The massive plume of acid carved its way through Hori's spell. Hori raised his hand as it crashed into him.

"_Dragonos Nekorudon_!"

The acid evaporated with a screeching hiss as Hori's most powerful spell formed. The massive dragon opened his mouth, flame lapping down its jaws, melting the frigid snow beneath it.

"This isn't a fight. This will be a slaughter, won't it?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

"Jivo, wait!"

Hori sighed and thrust his palm forward as the dragon swallowed Jivo whole and continued towards Kortu.

"_Thaikir Spried_!"

A shockwave of dark electricity stopped the dragon in its tracks.

"You might be a decent fight after all."

"Well, what do you think I learned at the elite mamodo academy? It's time to turn this fight around."

"An elite mamodo? Well, that'll be a decent notch under my belt. Meida! Pump up the heart energy!"

The dragon doubled in size, setting the battlefield around it aflame from the sheer heat.

"You'll regret fighting me, elite mamodo or not!"

Hori thrust his palm forward once again and the dragon charged at Kortu.

* * *

Shira shivered. This was absurd; she finally found a building where her, Drax, and the other mamodo and human duo could stay warm away from the harsh weather of the tundra. It had started as a cool breeze (that, she could handle), but quickly became almost as cold as it was outside.

"_Well, at least it's not snowing_."

"Come out, Sahro Kalt. I know you're here!"

"Who are you tal-"

"He's behind the temperature change. He works for Ryu. He might be the toughest mamodo in Ryu's Special Forces group. Only Ryu's two strongest mamodo could match him in combat, and Ryu and his lieutenant might be the only ones that could put him down for good."

A harsh, robotic (yet strangely human-like in its savage, prideful obnoxiousness) voice echoed throughout the room.

"I didn't realize I had this much of a reputation- outclassing Slash and the others, sure, that's true. But I never thought that I'd be this famous."

"Why are you still here, Sahro? You can leave any time you want."

"Ryu told us one of his own mamodo had gone traitor. I never figured it would have been you, Katz."

"Ryu's insane!"

"Does it matter to me? Nope! After I defeat both of you, I'll get outta here and Ryu won't stop me. I know he's insane, but he takes care of the guys I can't handle and doesn't get in my way. Once I gain enough power and support, of course I'm coming for Ryu! He's first on my list!"

"_Gigano Schnemar_!"

"_Gigano Ragyuru_!"

The two spells collided and cancelled each other out.

"Ah, so you're related to Knight Rodeaux, am I right? And I already know what spells you have, Katz."

"Does it matter if I am?"

"Drax, be on your guard."

"Huh?"

"…that means your spells shouldn't be able to stop mine."

"What are you talking about?!"

"_Dioga Gikou Sarudon_!"

A cold sweat trickled down Drax's brow as he looked up at the massive spell. The robotic mamodo's laughs echoed, bouncing off the walls, intimidating his opponents.

"I think I've talked too much. I'm gonna end this now."

"Shit! Shira, give me something that can stop that."

"Calm down, Drax. We need to think of a plan."

"That's not going to work. Sic 'em, boy."

Drax's book glowed but fizzled as Shira's willpower gave out.

"SHIRA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

The larger, armored mamodo punched Drax aside and stood in front of the bookkeepers with his arms outstretched to block the spell as the summon charged at them.

* * *

"_Suitoruk_!"

Slash dodged the black metal spike emerging from the ground and caught Wagner's fist, halting Wagner's charge. He then threw him back into Chainz, who caught him, but was knocked over in the process.

"_Hokeigo_!"

Slash fired a giant spiked ball and chain from his palm.

"_Go Suishield_!"

Dorzi turned into liquid and reformed as a large black metallic shield. Slash sprinted forward, caught his spell by the chain and swung it around the shield. Slash let go of the chain when he felt it collide with something.

"Kiichiro, one more spell."

"All right, Slash! Let's get 'em!"

"_Ganzu Gou Hokeiron_!"

Two long metal turrets extended from Slash's hands. The turrets unleashed a barrage of bullets on the shield until it collapsed. After the spell finally let up , Chainz, Wagner, and Dorzi were lying in a heap on the ground.

"Is this the best you can do, Chainz? Is THIS the best the heir to the cobra clan can do?!"

Chainz stood up slowly, coughing and clutching his arm, which had been sliced by Slash's spell.

"_Gigano Hokeiron_!"

"_TeoHokaisho_!"

Chainz fired a concentrated laser beam from his eyes, which broke through Slash's spell before it even had a chance to fully form and hit Slash dead-on.

"Quick! Burn his book before he has the chance to get up!"

"I got his bookkeeper! Where's the book!"

Chainz felt a hand grasp his shoulder from behind. He didn't need to look to know who it was. Slash was holding the book in his other hand. With his remaining hand, he pinned Chainz to the ground.

"_Suitorusen_!"

Dorzi fired a black spiked metal ball from his palm at Slash, but the metal mamodo simply flung Chainz upward and kicked him right into the spell. Slash threw the book back to his bookkeeper.

"_Ganzu Gou Hokeiron_!"

* * *

Elipsia knelt down on one knee panting.

"_Bogir_!"

"I've only had to use four weak spells so far to get you to this state. I don't want it to be this easy. How about I let your friends have a go at it? That might make this at least somewhat interesting."

Morkis' bookkeeper closed the book and the dome opened up around them.

"_Ganzu Dogurak_!"

Morkis jumped back into the giant mechanical mole, where his bookkeeper was sitting. The top of the machine closed as Gakote's spell hit the giant machine. Morkis brought the arm up to block, but Gakote's spell blew up most of the arm.

"_Gigano Moguruk_!"

The arm repaired itself and the earth rose up underneath the machine to form some kind of armor of stone around it.

"Did you think that, because we're assigned to a different base than Ryu, we were going to be any easier to defeat?"

"_Fureido Uruku_!"

Laufer's body glowed light orange and wisps of flame glowed around his limbs as he charged toward Morkis. Morkis raised his arm and swatted Laufer aside.

"This body was specially built. For all intents and purposes, it is my own body. It even magnifies, and in some cases, changes the effects of my spells. Allow me to demonstrate."

"_Gigano Mogurusen_!"

A massive mole made of energy charged at Elipsia and Gakote.

"_Rond Dogurak_!"

"_Orugiga Bogirzaidon_!"

The two spells collided with Morkis' spell and they all cancelled each other out.

"If you think you can win, you're wrong! If you even think you can escape, you're wrong! I am the leader of Ryu's Special Forces group! None of you can even hope to beat me."

"_Dioga Mogurudon_!"

The temperature felt like it dropped several more degrees as they stood in the shadow of Morkis' spell. Elipsia stifled an involuntary shiver, but Morkis saw and smirked at his perceived weakness.

"Never underestimate the Special Forces."

* * *

40 chapters... This means I've been posting for 4 decades, right? Read and Review, _**s'il vous plaît**_. Thanks for reading, but if you don't review, I can't guarantee the Special Forces won't come after you (hey it rhymed; I'm a poet and I didn't even aware of it).


	41. Aros vs Bonez!

The room where Bonez was fighting was torn apart. The walls were blasted apart in several sections from explosions, and it looked like the whole place could come down at any minute.

"Why won't you listen to reason?! Master Ryu would provide you with a chance to go far in this competition!"

"I'm not working for someone else just so they can become king!"

"But if you survive, Master Ryu would give you a chance to fight him for the title!"

"Bullshit!"

"Ruby, let me handle this guy. Just cast the spells, and I'll kick his ass."

"_Go Sorudo_!"

Bonez's swords glowed with an intense aura and he leapt at Aros, who was hovering in midair.

"_Radom_!"

Bonez was forced to slice at the small ball of energy to stop it. The spell exploded, knocking him to the ground. The mamodo opened his palm at Bonez, who was flat on his back.

"_Radom_!"

Bonez rolled to the side, dodging the explosion caused by the spell.

"_Urusoto_!"

Bonez smirked as his body began to blur, disappearing from the opposing mamodo's line of sight.

"_Rond Radom_!"

Aros gripped a whip made of energy, which he proceeded to spin around his body rapidly. Bonez appeared behind his opponent to attack, but Aros' whip wrapped around the sword.

"Your arrogance just cost you the battle."

Bonez laughed, unsettling Aros, who glared at him, angry yet confused.

"_Sorudo_!"

Bonez let go of his other sword and gripped his remaining weapon with both hands, slicing downward. With expert dexterity, the mamodo swung the whip up and around so Bonez's other sword could block the spell. Ryu's mamodo smirked at his attempt until the sword he was previously holding slashed through the whip and left a deep slash across his torso.

"Faked you out. My spell doesn't just make my legs faster; it makes every part of my body faster as well, including my hands."

Bonez stood over the mamodo, who couldn't get up due to his wound.

"Who's arrogant now, huh?"

The mamodo coughed up a little blood, but the corners of his mouth twitched a bit, as if he was attempting to chuckle.

"Good… battle."

The mamodo held up one hand, as if to offer to shake hands.

"Fine. I'll shake your hand."

The mamodo quickly brought up the other hand and slammed his wrists together, gathering energy.

"_Rao Radom_!"

A giant pink-colored tiger head and two claws made of energy slammed into Bonez, knocking him into the ceiling before clawing him, leaving a cut across his midsection like the one he had left on the other mamodo.

"_Barubarosu Sorudon_!"

The massive sword came into being in front of Bonez, but before he could do anything with it, the other mamodo snapped his fingers. The spell glowed bright purple and began to expand.

"What the he-"

The explosion destroyed Bonez's spell and sent him plummeting to the ground. The other mamodo had somehow found his way to a kneeling position and was softly laughing.

"This battle isn't over yet. You don't even know my name."

"We both already know enough."

"So, you know who my father was, huh? Yes, my father is still a knight, but his rank is far beneath what someone of his power should have. Not that you'd understand. Your father is one of the four generals, as well as the head of law enforcement and the court system. My reputation was ruined from day one because of my father and what he did. Everyone knows your father, and everyone expects that you'll be just as good as he was. Of course, it doesn't come hard when you come from one of the richest families in the mamodo world. With every available resource available to you, as well as having elite mamodo training as your birthright, how could you fail at measuring up to him? I had to work to gain everything I had, and it still wasn't enough. I couldn't make what my father did right! I couldn't even fix my own reputation, which was ruined before I was even born!"

"But why would you work for Ryu?! He's insane!"

"He stands for everything you don't. He believes that King Zatch wasn't harsh enough with the evil mamodo, so they walked all over him. We wouldn't have had this battle if he had simply destroyed all those evil mamodo!"

"You're talking about your father! You can't change who your parents are!"

"Maybe not, but I can make it right for this generation by helping Ryu take the throne. Speaking of helping Ryu, I can do that right now by eliminating you from the competition entirely. Your father poisoned King Zatch with his influences, warping the laws in his favor! He let horrible mamodo off the hook entirely or gave them lenient sentences!"

"Shut up."

"What did you just say?"

"I told you to shut the hell up. Geez, you're just as idealistic as Charon. If you're this bad, I don't even want to know how annoying Ryu is."

"You have no right to be king if you don't know what you're doing! You don't even know what you're fighting for!"

Bonez narrowed his eyes as he stared down the other mamodo.

"I understand now. Someone like you could never understand what it means to be king. You only see me as the son of that monster, just like all the others. I want to make it right! MY NAME IS AROS; I'M NOT JUST ZOFIS' SON!"

"Ryu's just using you. Get over it."

"MAMODO LIKE YOU WILL NEVER HALT JUSTICE!"

"What are you talking about?"

Aros panted; he had nearly worn his voice out.

"Ryu needs mamodo like me dedicated to justice."

"What is justice, then?"

"Ruby, I told you-"

"Bonez, stay out of this. Answer my question."

Aros shuddered at his calm demeanor. The human wasn't intimidated at all.

"Would justice mean that mamodo like your father would be killed? Ryu systematically hunts down and takes out mamodo. You know nothing about those mamodo, but you're saying they deserve to be punished? For what?"

"We banded together just like you banded together! The difference is that we will create a better future for the mamodo world!"

"We banded together to protect each other from mamodo like Ryu. Just like your king supposedly did a thousand years ago."

Aros looked deep in thought for a moment. He turned to his bookkeeper and motioned toward his opponents. He seemed more calm and collected. It was as if a heavy burden had just been lifted off of his shoulders.

"No more talking. Let's finish this!"

"_Dioga Teoradom_!"

"_Barubarosu Sorudon_!"

The two massive spells collided and cancelled each other out.

"_Radom_!"

"_Sorudo Wigar_!"

Bonez swung his swords, creating a blast of wind that sliced through Aros' spell, which exploded and stopped the other spell in its tracks. Bonez leapt forward and sliced at Aros' bookkeeper. Aros bit his lip as his eyes locked onto Bonez. He seemed completely confident, yet strangely tremulous in his actions. He stood in front of his bookkeeper, taking the slashes for her before snatching the book out of her hands. He let Bonez's swords graze it, causing a small flame to ignite where the swords had hit the book.

"Aros, what are you doing?!"

"I'm too bruised up to help Ryu anymore, Liz. I don't even know how long I would make it here with these wounds. Hey, you. Earth's son."

"It's Bonez, but whatever."

Aros smirked. Bonez didn't want his destiny determined for him because of who his family was either.

"Come closer."

Bonez walked up to Aros, only to get punched in the face. Bonez grabbed his bloody nose and cursed at Aros.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Defeating Ryu's fifth-in-command. You're pretty powerful. Why would you want to be king?"

Bonez tilted his head in confusion.

"How does that matter? It's a battle. The king is the strongest mamodo, not the most idealistic or perfect mamodo."

"Why do you want to become king?"

"What?"

"Promise me you'll give me an answer when you get back, king or not."

"…I'll think about it."

Aros smiled as he vanished to the mamodo world.

"One last thing. Liz, give them all of the information they need about Ryu and unlock the doors."

"Aros, are you sure about this?"

"Just do it for me."

"What about Ryu?"

"Tell him I forced you to do it. Either way, go with them. They'll protect you. Will you?"

Bonez gave a simple nod.

"Sure."

"Good. If you want to become king, then defeat Ryu. He's much more powerful than me."

"How powerful is this Ryu guy?"

"More than twice as powerful as me. He also has a special power."

Aros reached into his pocket and handed a handheld mechanical device to Bonez. The device had a sinister red glow to it.

"What is this?"

"I don't know, but it enhances our spells' power, and it gives us each a new spell. The spells given to us by that thing are unusually powerful, so watch out for that."

Aros faded away to the mamodo world. Liz turned to Ruby and Bonez.

"So, if I give you information, you'll keep me safe?"

"Sure."

Liz inserted a card key into the nearest doorway, unlocking the door. Bonez ran through, only to collide with someone else.

"Well, what have we here?"

The figure grabbed Liz and ran away.

"Hey, come back here!"

"Sure thing."

Liz was roughly thrown to the ground.

"_Fliusen_!"

Before Bonez could even open his mouth, the mamodo flew past him and sliced open his side. Bonez gritted his teeth in pain as he let his skin melt away. Now in his skeleton form, Bonez drew his swords at his opponent.

"Gatrion, what are you doing?"

"My job. Did you really think someone like me would work with someone like Zalior or Furda? Ryu's more powerful than either of them, and I'm going to use his power, then take him out to become king."

"You made one mistake, Gatrion."

"What would that be?"

"Betraying ME!"

"_Go Sorudo_!"

"You can't defeat me!"

"_Mantiruk_!"

* * *

Yeah, it's a little bit talkative for a battle, but I wrote this in the timespan of half a day, so I consider it pretty good for how fast I wrote it. Read and Review, please.

Iostorm, Ironic Ionic Irishman from Illinois (lol, I don't actually live in Illinois, and I don't think I'm using ionic or ironic correctly; hey, it's actually pretty fashionable to misuse the term irony, anyway).


	42. Chapter 42

"Wait! Get back here!"

Polvora could only stand and watch the flying blur smash through the wall and vanish in the midst of all of the dust and debris.

"Diego…."

The green-haired mamodo glanced around and saw nothing but cracked concrete and cold, metallic walls. His bookkeeper was nowhere to be found.

* * *

"This way! I felt something over there!"

Felix stopped mid-stride and started panting.

"You didn't say what you were looking for. Why are we running?"

"I felt…. I don't know…. Something huge. The only thing I could compare it to would be one of the Mamodo King's knights."

"Let's just sit down for a sec, okay?"

"It's just around the corner! Come on!"

Felix followed Zier, but stiffened when he saw a giant shadow stretching around the corner wall.

"Zier, stop."

Felix had to grab his mamodo's arm and pull to get him to stop, resulting in the human flipping over Zier's shoulder and face-planting on the ground when Zier used his brute strength to almost instantly grind to a halt from the sprint he had been keeping.

"I'm okay."

Zier's eyes widened and his legs wobbled slightly as his eyes widened then narrowed. Felix, oblivious to Zier's keen senses, pulled himself off the ground and looked at his mamodo strangely.

"Felix, use a spell."

"_Zoruk_."

Zier's blue skin thickened until it was almost like armor, and it exuded a dark-bluish glow.

"Now, Zier."

"All right!"

The shout attracted the larger figure's attention, turning its head. Zier charged and plowed his fist straight through its chest.

"What the hell are you doing, man?!"

Zier jerked his head quickly and saw Syriana's bookkeeper, being held by a towering, humanoid stone statue. He looked back and saw what he had attacked- an identical golem made of rock. The tannish-brown texture of the rock felt rough and warm under Zier's hands. Zier pulled his fist out as he felt something singe his hand.

"Get back!"

Zier heeded the ex-bookkeeper's advice and hopped back as the golem turned bright red and began to smoke.

"There are more of you than I thought!"

Felix looked behind him and saw the source of the comment - a familiar mamodo whose taunting voice he had heard before.

"I haven't seen you in a while. Would you mind a quick rematch? It's okay. I'll go easy on you!"

Zier leapt at the mamodo, only to be smashed into the ground by a golem's fist.

"So you remember me? That's funny. I didn't think that you did. Otherwise, you'd know what happens when you fight against my spells up close!"

"Felix, use a shiel-"

The explosion rocked the corridor and battered Zier before Felix could finish reading a spell. Zier struggled to his feet, only to be knocked back down by a swift punch to the throat. The normally-unshakable mamodo coughed repeatedly as he writhed in pain on the ground. His armor was cracked and singed. It was streaked and speckled bright red. A gaping wound on his back, which had taken the brunt of the spell's effect, spilled dark-crimson blood across the ground, mixing with the ash on the charred-black floors, and painting the ground an unsightly shade of blackish-red. Felix looked on with uncertainty, having been shielded from the blast by Zier himself. The book was safe and perfectly intact, but the same couldn't be said for the mamodo.

"Let him be, Karkel. You don't really need him, anyway. 'sides, didn't you say that you spared other powerful mamodo?"

"I did that much damage to him with half of a Gigano-level spell. If he was powerful enough to do any damage to the remaining competition, then I might've spared him, but I can't do that now. His bookkeeper is more valuable. Perry, both you and him will still serve a purpose- helping me to become king!"

Zier latched on to Karkel's ankles and dragged him down, simultaneously using the smaller mamodo to pull himself back up to his full height. Still shaking in pain, Zier spun around quickly, catching a clone's punch before throwing it back into Karkel, pinning his opponent to the ground. The blue mamodo made the remaining golem release its hostage with a few well-placed blows, and flung the hostage to his bookkeeper, who narrowly caught Perry before stumbling and falling back under the ex-bookkeeper's weight. The golem began to smoke, and clambered towards its four foes; the ceiling, walls, and floor shaking with each step the stone giant took.

"_Go Zoruk_!"

Zier's armor thickened over his skin once again and shone with a brilliant hue, covering up his wounds. Zier charged at the massive golem, and used one hand to aim a single antenna at the giant's chest. Felix looked puzzled for a second, but regained his resolve when Zier set those stern and confident eyes on his hesitant bookkeeper. The normally calm and cool bookkeeper bit his lip before flipping back to the first page in the spellbook.

"_Zonis_!"

Zier drove his fist into the monster's chest, and forcibly dug through the layers of rock there until he found a glowing red, metallic sphere that was emitting heat and smoke at a tremendous rate. The stone behemoth roared, and the sphere at its core exploded outwards in a massive plume, just as Zier cut through the middle of it with his spell. The bookkeepers and Karkel were sweating heavily from the heat released by the explosion just seconds after it happened. As the smoke cleared, Zier was revealed to be mostly undamaged by the spell's explosion. His blue armor was nowhere to be seen, save for patches of it covering his legs and waist. More blood trickled from new wounds, but Zier seemed to shrug off the pain, charging at Karkel and his clone.

"You're more powerful than I thought. I'll admit that. But you're pretty stupid. Did you really think that I'd personally deal with a mamodo who I thought was weak?!"

The clone snuck up behind him and grabbed his arms before knocking him down to his knees with a quick leg sweep. Zier smelled the faint musk of smoke and saw a bright red glow out of the corner of his eye. He immediately summoned his remaining strength and threw the clone over his head. He wasted no time in ensuring his bookkeeper's safety, as he pinned the clone to the ground and blocked the explosion with his body.

"Damn it, Zier! Don't kill yourself!"

"Shut up! I'm not much use without a bookkeeper, anyway! If you die, I can't become king! I could care less about anybody else!"

"You stupid, selfish, son of a…."

The clone laughed cruelly as its bright red glow spread to its whole body. The explosion began to expand outwards in the same familiar plume.

"If you don't give a shit about protecting others, then you shouldn't be king! Protect yourself from now on, you blue shit!"

Zier winced as he felt the explosion beginning to tear into him. Felix, despite seeing his mamodo's condition, was still extremely frustrated, to the point where he barely noticed when the book's aura shot upwards and expanded like a torch setting fire to a forest. The remaining clone had to momentarily cover his eyes because the glow from the book was so radiant and bright. Felix glared at Zier, and then coolly and confidently flipped the page of the spellbook.

"_Go Zorushield_!"

Zier closed his eyes and waited for the explosion to tear through him, but found that nothing seemed to have happened. He opened his eyes, and when he looked up, he saw that a large shield was floating above his hands. He struggled to his feet, but was instantly assaulted by the other clone. Zier, furious at the other clone's attempt to kill his bookkeeper, smashed him into a wall with the massive shield spell.

"You're a lot better than I thought. But still, it ends here. Say your goodbyes. I won't hold back now."

The clone glowed twice as brilliantly and it cackled as an even-more-massive built up inside of it. Zier chuckled at the threat.

"What's so funny about me defeating you?! If it's a joke, it's certainly not a good one!"

"You still underestimate me! My clan may be powerful, yes, but I will surpass all of them, and do what even my father could not- become king!"

The clone self-destructed in a massive explosion. The smoke leaked out from the sides of the shield. Zier turned to his bookkeeper, revealing that the shield had a handful of deep scratches on it, and was nicked here and there, but was otherwise completely intact. Felix deactivated the spell and gave Zier a half-smile that Zier returned. Perry just gawked at them with his mouth wide open.

"Are we playing Charades? Are you a bird bath or something?"

Zier laughed heartily at Felix's admittedly lame joke. Felix grinned, this time, giving a legitimate smile.

"Not bad. Maybe you might not suck at comedy one day."

"Hey, watch it. At least I'm not a sociopath like you."

"We'll talk about this later. Now, we get the revenge we came here for."

"Revenge?! But you guys already burnt Syriana's book! You got rid of the bitch who literally tortured you! Who do you want revenge on now?!"

"It's simple logic, really. The mamodo who sent his forces to capture me."

"No way. You can't defeat him."

"Heh. Well, I might as well try, anyway."

"If you're going then, then you better take this."

Perry pulled out some vials from his pocket.

"Syriana took them from Karkel's lab when he wasn't looking. I guess that bitch was useful for something after all. Only Ryu and his inner circle, the top ranking mamodo here, have supplies of this stuff. It'll heal you completely, and restore heart energy."

Zier took a closer look at the vials' contents, and his eyes widened. His jaw dropped in complete surprise.

"Zier, what is this? Do you recognize it?"

"What kind of stuff has Karkel been doing in his lab?! How unethical is this lunatic?!"

"Hey there! Calm down! He's done some pretty crazy shit, dude. He's even, like, cloned mamodo."

"Yes. I came across some of them before. Tell me: are Ryu and the members of his inner circle enhanced by Karkel's inventions? Tell me: what exactly did he do to them?"

"His top five mamodo, except for Neuro…"

"Who the hell is that?! Wait a second, you don't mean that asshole, do you?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Felix, if I'm a sociopath, then that guy's a straight-up psychopath. He's absolutely frickin' batshit insane!"

"Anyways, go on, Perry."

"His top five mamodo, except for Neuro, have been enhanced and given extra power. I think he gave them some kind of forbidden spell or transformation. I don't know how that would work, though. Plus, it's just hearsay."

"You want to know how he does it?! There's your answer, in your hands!"

"What is it then! Is it really that important, Zier?!"

"What is it?! Every mamodo who's heard tales of the last battle for mamodo king knows what it is!"

"Tell me. If it's this important, I think we should know."

"Fine. I'll tell you, then."

Zier was breathing fast at this point, and was sweating out of nervousness. The indomitable mamodo forced himself to slow his breathing and composed himself.

"Perry, Syriana might have told you what it is. You should know the name for it."

"It's some kind of liquid taken from some demon back in the mamodo world, right? That's all I can remember."

"Faudo Liquid."

"Wait, like the same Faudo that Syriana was always talking about? She said something about planning a coup with the lieutenant and something about using Faudo. But this is just liquid."

"Change of plans. We need to stop Ryu's lieutenant. Who is he? Is he related to Riou?"

"His name is Laiovon. He doesn't look that dangerous, but he is still Ryu's lieutenant, I guess. Wait. Who's this Riou guy?"

"A lion-centaur mamodo who summoned Faudo to the human world during the last mamodo battle."

Perry's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He panicked and gripped Zier by the shoulders, shoving a vial of Faudo Liquid into his hand.

"Take this. You'll need it. If he can summon Faudo here, you'll need all the help you can get against him. He's almost as strong as Ryu, and I heard that from Ryu himself."

* * *

"How pathetic! No bookkeeper in sight. All you can do is keep dodging my attacks. You're pretty fast, but not fast enough!"

"_Fanon Doron_!"

Polvora dodged the huge spell, but found himself immobilized by some strange, rope-like material. The resourceful mamodo twisted, turned, tugged, and flipped around until his restraints snapped, after which, he immediately jumped back to avoid a lunge from his opponent. Polvora countered his opponent's kick with one of his own, and then quickly cartwheeled to the side.

"_Wigar Fanon_!"

Polvora found himself battered down by his opponent's spell. He couldn't move, and saw his opponent smirk. His opponent, a humanoid mamodo with two tails that shook back and forth, large, piercing yellow eyes, a long stream of blond hair tied back into several ponytails, and a suit of platinum and gold-plated armor, motioned to his bookkeeper. The bookkeeper smiled sadistically and cackled at Polvora's situation. As the human prepared to cast a spell, Polvora noted that the light from their spellbook was the brightest he had ever seen thus far in the mamodo tournament, despite having battled against many elite mamodo and some elites who were favorites to eventually become king.

"So you're an elite?! Well, that's too bad! You picked the wrong guy to piss off today! If you're the elite, then I'm the elite among the elite!"

"_Garufanon_! _Garufanon_! _Garufanon_! _Garufanon_!"

Polvora closed his eyes and waited for the barrage to hit him, hoping that his bookkeeper would burn his book before this monster killed him. This wasn't a fight, no, this was suicide, and he didn't know any mamodo who could fight their way out of a situation like this. The lion-like figure across from him cackled in glee at his pain. Polvora looked up at the spells with determination and confidence.

"_Well, he's not Ryu, but he'll have to do. If I don't take him down, then he'll take everyone else out. I have to stop him…. No matter what…."_

* * *

__Hey, readers. Long time, no see. Actually, wait, this isn't that long for me. Usually, it takes longer for me to release a chapter. Anyway, I have an important news flash. MANY CHAPTERS FROM CHAPTER 3 ONWARD HAVE BEEN EDITED; THE MOST SIGNIFICANT CHANGE OCCURS IN CHAPTER 20, BUT I SUGGEST YOU CHECK ALL OF THE EDITED CHAPTERS OUT, PARTICULARLY CHAPTERS 3, 9, 20, AND 26. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME. I HAVE NOW SPOKEN. HOORAY AND ALL OF THAT REALLY GOOD STUFF.

- Iostorm.


End file.
